


Поцелуй — не надпись на губах

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Het, Happy Ending, Harems, M/M, Male Concubine, Out of Character, Polygyny, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно ли счесть нового наложника слабостью? Дерек не мог выкинуть из головы слова евнуха о том, что он появился из ниоткуда. Так не бывает, у всех людей есть прошлое, просто кто-то скрывает его лучше, а кто-то хуже. Любая тайна имеет свои корни, и Дереку хотелось их найти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй — не надпись на губах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toria_Gria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/gifts), [MissisShue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisShue/gifts).



> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2016
> 
>  **Арты к тексту:** [1](http://i.imgur.com/ZLhS7zA.jpg), [2](http://i.imgur.com/axvNd31.jpg), [3](http://i.imgur.com/nIY3J1F.jpg), [4](http://i.imgur.com/Cv4JUXV.jpg), [5](http://i.imgur.com/dYr6gJP.jpg), [6](http://i.imgur.com/SrVbLIL.jpg), [7](http://i.imgur.com/PEtiJQF.jpg), [8](http://i.imgur.com/H3lGMkN.jpg), [9](http://i.imgur.com/dP742ZX.jpg), [10](https://i.imgur.com/4K0an6h.jpg), [11](https://i.imgur.com/5pP1wRe.jpg)
> 
> Для любителей канона: история вышла почти ориджевая, присутствуют ОМП и ОЖП, но того требовала реверсная заявка. Прошу понять и простить(с.)

[ ](http://twreverse.diary.ru/p209587310.htm)

 

Дженим не поверил своим глазам, когда впервые увидел на женской половине их дома в Мерид другого ребенка. Да и в принципе, чужака. Прислуга в особняке почти не менялась: невольницы, пара служанок и евнух – не самая интересная компания для ребенка.

Мальчик был старше Дженима на год или два, но уже тащил на спине связку дров чуть ли не вдвое больше себя самого. Чумазый, словно и не ходил ни разу в бани, он быстро семенил в сторону особняка, ступая по дорожке, засыпанной гравием, загрубевшими босыми ногами.

После отъезда с материка Дженим уже и забыл, как общаться со сверстниками. Ашид, евнух его матери, буквально две минуты назад отлучился на кухню. Он остался совершенно один снаружи, наверное, впервые за все время, что жил в этом доме. Ходить в сад без сопровождения папа строго запрещал, но в этот раз удача улыбнулась Джениму.

— Эй! — крикнул он, сделав пару шагов вперед к аллее. Парнишка покрутил головой, но почти ничего не увидел из-за высокого воротника, пристегнутого к шее. На женской половине все баттаджи* обязаны были его носить. — Стой!

Дженим изнемогал от желания поговорить с кем-то, кроме пугливых безмолвных служанок, матери и хитрого евнуха, который обо всех его проделках в подробностях доносил отцу.

Из разговора, подслушанного между родителями несколько месяцев назад, Дженим узнал, что первое время евнух лелеял надежду, что, убедившись в дурном норове сына и неумении матери ограничить его, отец примет их веру и возьмет себе вторую жену. Тогда бы жизнь в доме протекала совершенно по-другому, не в угоду английским привычкам мамы.

Но отец отнесся с огромным скептицизмом к чужой религии и остался европейцем до мозга костей, несмотря на то, что в родную страну вернуться ему грозило еще не скоро. Джениму всегда казалась невозможной сама мысль о том, что папа может взять в их дом чужую женщину. Если не сказать глупой, ведь отец безумно любил маму.

Обежав мальчика по кругу, Дженим потянул его за воротник и взглянул в лицо. Тот зажмурился и пробубнил что-то на местном диалекте, который сложно было разобрать сходу. Дженим видел, что он испуган и в то же время не смеет бросить поклажу, пусть поддерживать груз ему тяжело.

— Прости… — виновато выдохнул Дженим, стараясь помочь.

Мальчишка еще раз сконфуженно пролепетал извинения, и Дженима позвала мама. Но уходить все равно не хотелось, он все бы отдал лишь бы хоть немного размяться и поиграть. Иногда ему удавалось сбежать из-под надзора и исследовать двор, но случалось это крайне редко.

— Как тебя зовут? Понимаешь меня? Имя, как твое имя? — слишком быстро затараторил он, сбиваясь. — Я — Дженим. Так меня зовут, а тебя?

Мальчишка все еще глаз не открывал и мотал головой из стороны в сторону. Возможно, ему тоже рассказывали одну из тех страшных историй про гарем халифа и наказание за взгляд, даже ненароком брошенный, на одну из фавориток. Но ведь в гареме отца не было никого, кроме парочки слуг, Дженима и мамы, а уж она точно не возражала бы против невинного взгляда.

Дженим ощутил себя донельзя глупо и одиноко.

— Скажи, — с мольбой в голосе попросил он в последний раз, и видимо сама интонация дала понять, что за ответ никто не будет наказывать.

В темных глазах, которые смотрели на Дженима, не было интереса, только опаска.

— Ис-мал… — еле слышно шепнул мальчик и замер.

— Дженим! Где ты? — еще громче позвала мама, и он воровато обернулся.

— Это моя мама, — объяснил Дженим. — Я должен вернуться. Хорошо?

Исмал кивнул, но с места не сошел, и Дженим тоже не мог заставить себя уйти. Ему так хотелось поговорить с этим мальчиком, поиграть, обсудить скудные события дня. Вся его жизнь проходила изолированно среди взрослых разговоров, бесконечных занятий по французскому, латыни и арифметике. И казалась такой скучной и пресной.

— Приходи еще, придешь? К кованой изгороди с северной стороны дома? Завтра в полдень? — Исмал засомневался, но Дженим широко улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. — Я буду ждать тебя и принесу с кухни засахаренных вишен! Приходи!

Время поджимало, поэтому Дженим тут же сорвался и побежал в помещение, надеясь на то, что его не будут спрашивать, где он так надолго задержался. Отец не любил гостей, и Дженим редко кого-то видел у них в доме. Поэтому разговор с Исмалом следовало хранить в секрете, но глубоко в душе Дженим уже мечтал о том, что обретет друга в этих стенах. Первого за столь долгое время, и его мало волновал тот факт, что на встречу маленький баттаджи так и не согласился.

В комнате матери Дженим увидел Ашида, тот отчитывался за маленький пожар на кухне, из-за которого устроили настоящий переполох. Евнух выглядел таким важным в длинном коричневом одеянии до пят, а уж его холодный пустой взгляд и вовсе отталкивал.

Мама сдержанно кивнула и подозвала Дженима поближе к себе.

— Вот ты где, мой лисенок, — проговорила она, взъерошивая и без того спутанные волосы сына. Ашид бросил на них неодобрительный взгляд.

Дженим знал, что это из-за того, что мама не носила наряды местных женщин, предпочитая классическое английское платье, и Джениму не позволяла надевать что-то другое, кроме накрахмаленной рубашки и тонких парусиновых брюк на подтяжках.

Дженим на минуту позволил ей прижать его к себе, но затем демонстративно вырвался из объятий. Ему было немного неловко оттого, что он уже почти взрослый, ему почти девять, а мама тискала его, как маленького, и звала «лисенком».

Местные мальчишки засмеяли бы его, увидев такое. И теперь Дженим тем более не должен допускать все эти телячьи нежности.

— Что же… — сказала мама. — Давай тогда проверим твое домашнее задание? Ты ведь сделал его?

— Да.

— Все?

— Да, мама, — Дженим кивнул и пошел к себе за тетрадью, а Ашид в это время откланялся и удалился. Дженим знал, что мама не любила их евнуха, но она была слишком воспитанной, чтобы выказывать это напрямую.

Во время занятий Дженима потряхивало от возбуждения и радости, мысленно он уже призывал наступление следующего дня, чтобы встретиться с новым другом. Поэтому с усердием склонял падежи, даже ни разу не пожаловавшись на усталость. Мама сама объявила перерыв и попросила служанку принести им немного малинового щербета.

Дженим любил щербет. Это, наверное, единственное, что он мог есть без ограничений из местной кухни, но перепадало угощение ему не так уж и часто.

Оставалось всего пару часов до прихода отца, и Дженим с затаенной радостью ждал, когда тот войдет в материнскую спальню, и можно будет провести немного времени перед сном, слушая их тихие разговоры о прочитанных книгах или последних новостях.

Иногда папа рассказывал о работе, Дженим знал, что отец занимается чем-то важным и полезным. Ему жаль было оставлять столицу, хотя, почему им пришлось уехать, отец ни разу так и не упомянул. Мама тоже не любила вопросов на эту тему и тут же заговаривала о другом, стоило упомянуть о доме.

Дженим также не единожды слышал, что отец пользуется благосклонностью покровителя на здешних землях. Что это значило, он не совсем понимал, но имя Питера Хейла звучало в их доме с ощутимым благоговением. Тот никогда не бывал у них, хотя мама рассказывала, что много лет назад они с отцом учились вместе в Итоне, еще до того, как вся семья Хейлов уехала из Англии, а Питер-бей (так его называли слуги) стал одним из доверенных людей халифа.

Сетуя на твердые принципы отца, Ашид однажды обронил, что гарем Питер-бея полон редких жемчужин, а одной из его жен стала сестра халифа. Что было высочайшей честью и выражением великого расположения и доверия. Несколько месяцев назад отец пообещал, что скоро возьмет его в Намад поиграть с сыновьями Питера, но этого так и не произошло.

Дженим хотел бы увидеть, как живут другие. Так ли им одиноко, как ему.

Через пару часов после заката, когда уже зажгли масляные лампы, Дженим попрощался с родителями и в сопровождении служанки ушел к себе. Его спальня находилась на втором этаже, и через открытую дверь на балкон в помещение долетал терпкий запах цветов из сада. Высоко на небе взошла полная луна и освещала почти всю комнату, лишь по углам оставляя густые тени.

Дженим обнаружил на тумбочке стакан молока и несколько кусочков шоколадного печенья. Служанка принесла воду для утреннего умывания и, поклонившись, ушла. До полуночи мама обычно заходила проверить, лег он спать или проводит время за чтением, гасила свет и загоняла в постель.

Но до этого еще была пара часов, и Дженим, схватив кусочек печенья, взял с полки очередную книгу и упал на лежанку среди подушек, не раздеваясь. Там же он и заснул, забыв обо всем и вяло реагируя, даже когда его раздели и перетащили в постель.

К полудню жара насквозь пропитала воздух, Дженим все утро провел за уроками, не выходя из комнаты. Мама прислала ему наверх завтрак, сервированный на серебряном подносе: лепешки с нежным сыром, сок и несколько яблок. Быстро расправившись с едой, Дженим вымыл руки в тазу и отправился в бани.

Ему нравилась возможность посещать бассейн, и Дженим плескался в купальнях, как лягушонок, пока пальцы не становились сморщенными от влаги. В жарком климате хотелось не вылезать из воды целый день, пока на город не опустятся сумерки. Но такой роскоши позволить себе он все же не мог.

Когда, искупавшись, он возвращался в спальню, служанка подавала гребень, но Дженим редко причесывался до того, как волосы высохнут. Что, конечно же, сказывалось на его идеальной английской стрижке, которой мамина служанка подвергала его каждый месяц. У Дженима было несколько туник, хотя он все равно одевался по правилам, как приучила его мама. «Одежда и вера — это все, что у нас осталось от прошлой жизни», — часто говорила она.

Больше всего Дженим не любил сидеть долго на одном месте, поэтому, расправившись с заданием по французскому, отправился на кухню за засахаренными сладостями. Там его почти не замечали, хотя и не гнали прочь. От жаровен температура в помещении подчас повышалась до невозможного, и Дженим быстро становился липким и потным, но не хотел уходить, пока не выпросит пригоршню вишен.

Несколько он съел сразу, а остальные завернул в платок. Белая ткань тут же покрылась розовыми пятнами, но хотя бы ладони не так липли. Прогуливаясь по дому в сторону двора, Дженим услышал, как открылись ворота, и издалека донеслось приглушенное лошадиное ржание. Но ему это было даже на руку, занимаясь гостями, Ашид вряд ли сразу бросится искать его.

Все, о чем Дженим мог думать — это встреча с Исмалом.

Дженим проскользнул через заднюю дверь в сад, пока никто его не заметил. Из-за дома доносилась грубоватая арабская речь. Он оглянулся и с минуту вслушивался в разрозненные слова, понимая, что к ним пожаловали гости. Но как обычно отец, скорее всего, повел их в кабинет, а им с мамой останется только догадываться, кто это и что им нужно.

В саду было не так жарко, как в доме. Кроны деревьев и высокие стены купали землю в тени. Дженим сделал шаг и в последний раз посмотрел на дом, в груди неуловимо сперло. Какое-то глупое внутреннее беспокойство, но Дженим отмахнулся от него.

Ходьба занимала минуты три — дорожки плутали, а цветы пахли удушающе в жарком, насыщенном разными ароматами воздухе. Дженим шел быстро, чтобы ненароком не встретить кого-то из слуг, тогда его планам точно пришел бы конец. Но в саду не оказалось ни души.

Обычно все было как раз наоборот, но он не обратил на это внимания. Дженим почти добрался до северной стены, как запели молитву. Зарешеченное смотровое окно располагалось на возвышении, и Дженим затоптал цветок гардении, пробираясь к углублению и подтягиваясь на руках. Взбираясь наверх, он случайно раздавил вишни в кармане и светлую ткань брюк заляпал сок.

Дженим запустил руку в карман и достал примятое угощение, а когда поднял глаза, то увидел, что за кованой перегородкой никого не оказалось. Улица была пуста.

— Чудесно, — сам себе пробурчал он. Внизу у дороги бродила бездомная плешивая собака, ладони пекло от мелких камней, впившихся в кожу.

Дженим искренне надеялся, что Исмал просто опоздал, и даже готов был обождать. Не хотелось думать, что тот и не планировал приходить. Хотя благоразумный голос внутри нашептывал, что баттаджи занят действительно чем-то важным, и у него нет времени развлекать таких, как он. Маленьких, избалованных, английских мальчиков. Чужаков.

Это было так глупо… Надеяться на его приход, но Дженим не мог перестать пытаться скрасить свое пребывание в Мерид. Он взялся рукой за проржавевший прут, а второй высыпал раздавленные вишни на дорогу. Собака подошла и обнюхала их, подхватив угощение длинным влажным языком. При желании Дженим мог бы вылезти наружу и сбежать. Иногда он даже думал об этом, но затем осознавал, как огорчит своим поступком родителей, и просто не смел. Хотя ему хотелось, чтобы его жизнь была больше похожа на приключение, как в книгах.

Дженим обтер ладонь о штанину, ощущая саднящую боль. Молитва, наконец, закончилась, но он все стоял и стоял, глядя на дорогу.

Тишина накрыла его словно колпаком, а затем внезапно разлетелась вдребезги:

— Ты нашел его?! — раздался окрик на английском, и Дженим резко обернулся, услышав громкий топот.

На главную аллею вылетел наголо обритый высокий мужчина с длинным охотничьим ножом в руке. Было что-то в его лице — дикое и жуткое, — что не оставляло сомнений, что это не внезапный гость в их доме.

— Мальчишку! Найди его! Дюк сказал никого не оставлять!

Бурые пятна на коричневом сюртуке намертво врезались в память Дженима. От страха мгновенно стало трудно дышать. Он прижался спиной к ограде. Прямо перед ним расстилались густые ветви дерева, видеть его наемники, скорее всего, не могли. Зато он видел их — злые обеспокоенные лица, оружие в руках и бесплодные попытки заприметить его на тропинках сада – и ничего не понимал.

Кто они? Почему? Что с родителями? Что все это значит?

— Я не могу его найти, Эннис! В доме нет! Евнух сказал, мальчишка часто бегает по двору, — донесся прохладный ответ. И Дженим увидел еще одного мужчину, не менее устрашающей внешности из-за шрамов на лице.

— А его мать? — раздраженно спросил Эннис.

— Она уже ничего не скажет, — равнодушно бросил второй наемник. — Не могу же я шарить под каждым кустом, скоро нагрянет охрана эмира! Все равно щенок сдохнет, если на самом деле сбежал. Не хочу из-за него лишиться головы.

Дженим закрыл рот рукой, сдерживая невольный писк. Мама? На глаза тут же навернулись слезы. Он не хотел верить, что действительно услышал верно. Этого просто не могло быть. Только не с ним, только не здесь…

— Ну тогда и черт с ним, маленький ублюдок того не стоит. Дюку ничего не скажем.

— По рукам, — прозвучал довольный ответ.

Дженим сжался у самого края. Ему хотелось побежать в дом и увидеть все собственными глазами, убедиться, что наемники соврали. Но он не мог даже пошевелиться. Казалось, что из легких откачали весь воздух, и он мог только жадно глотать его, задыхаясь.

— Я прихватил кое-что, будет похоже на погром. Дюк ведь этого хотел? Пошли, — услышал Дженим, и они убрались буквально через минуту, торопясь покинуть дом.

Только после этого он кое-как смог сползти в кусты у стены, идти Дженим был не в состоянии. Его по рукам и ногам спеленал очередной приступ паники. Под щекой была сырая земля, а перед глазами все поплыло.

Ему вспомнился их отъезд, больше похожий на бегство, под покровом ночи. Обособленность, на которой настаивал отец. Осторожность. Но теперь все это уже оказалось не важно, хотя Дженим все равно подумал о том, что не имел права уходить из дома… Он должен был быть там, с ними. Должен был защитить или хотя бы разделить их участь. Мама...

В глазах потемнело, воздуха не хватало, и Дженим прикусил до крови пальцы, чтобы хоть как-то отрезвить себя. Боль вернула ощущение реальности, но так и не помогла ему встать.

Следующее, что Дженим запомнил — как его несли, завернув в простыню по коридорам их особняка. И на любое неосторожное движение прижимали голову к груди. Но он все равно увидел: кровавые разводы на полу и чью-то руку, выглядывающую из открытого дверного проема. Женскую руку.

Дженим не чувствовал в себе сил даже на то, чтобы зарыдать, но из глаз все равно беззвучно лились слезы. В груди сдавило с такой силой, что ему казалось, еще немного – и его вырвет.

— Мальчика в паланкин! — проговорил незнакомец. Послышались ржание лошадей и едкий запах кожи и пота, Дженим открыл глаза и понял, что уже вечереет. — И следите, чтобы он не выскочил по дороге в Намад. Головой отвечаете!

Дженим даже не посмотрел, кто с ним в паланкине, просто свернулся клубком на подушках и крепко зажмурился. Ему было все равно, что будет дальше. Он просто знал, что сегодня его детство закончилось.

Отряд из полудюжины всадников въехал во внутренний дворик особняка эмира, поднимая за собой облака пыли. Кони громко ржали, гарцуя по кругу, распаленные долгой скачкой, всадники перекликалась между собой, создавая жуткую какофонию. Дерек объехал своих людей и кивнул стражнику, чтобы ворота за ними закрывали.

— Визирь! Визирь вернулся! — послышалось из толпы слуг, которая медленно собиралась у входа, встречая прибывших. — Дерек-эфенди!

Дерек осадил своего жеребца и ловко спешился. К нему подбежал служка, чтобы взять поводья и отвести животное в стойло. Один за другим, спрыгивая на землю, рядом оказались его люди, снимая с лошадей поклажу и небольшой украшенный полудрагоценными камнями сундук.

— Занесите его в помещение, — приказал Дерек. — Сегодня вечером торжественно вручим дяде.

Это был дар от будущего зятя. Старшая дочь эмира и его первой жены, сестры самого халифа, Малия, уже достигла пятнадцатилетия и была готова вступить в брак этой весной. На дорогах было неспокойно, и Дерек не особенно радостно ждал того дня, когда ему придется сопровождать караван с невестой в дом будущего жениха. Но Питер принял решение, и отговорить его редко кому удавалось.

Дерек поправил кушак, кивнул слуге и пошел в сторону особняка. Два дня в пути не особенно хорошо сказались на его настроении, одежда пропылилась, кожа словно покрылась липкой пленкой от пота, а аккуратная бородка, которую он обычно предпочитал носить, стала больше похожа на непролазные заросли.

До вечерней трапезы ему нужно было явиться на прием к эмиру с отчетом, и время стоило поберечь. Дерек направился в бани, но ускользнуть незамеченным ему не удалось. Следом за ним по длинному коридору погнался главный евнух.

Дерек знал Эйдриена еще будучи юнцом, когда тот был вдвое тоньше и заметно менее лысоват, но все равно не сбавил шаг.

— Эфенди! Визирь! Дерек-эфенди! — лепетал тот, задыхаясь на ходу. Его красный тюрбан смешно подпрыгивал на голове, рискуя слететь. Уже у самого входа в бани Дерек обернулся, и евнух чуть не врезался в него.

Эйдриен глядел просительно и миролюбиво улыбнулся.

— Какие неотложные дела у тебя есть, мой друг? — Дерек и не старался скрыть сарказм в голосе. — Я только слез с лошади и хотел бы освежиться.

— Гарем, — пролепетал тот. — Эфенди, вы просили сообщать про неожиданные перестановки и излишние волнения.

Дерек нахмурился. В его обязанности входило следить за безопасностью в гареме дяди. Но женщин, что жили в восточном крыле, стоило бы защищать друг от друга, а не от какого-либо внешнего вмешательства.

Глядя на жен дяди, Дерек уже давно отказался от мысли завести собственных. Все три жены эмира были сравнимы, разве что с землетрясением или средневековой эпидемией чумы.

Первая жена — Лейла, мать Малии – была сестрой халифа и по влиянию превосходила даже Кали – вторую жену и мать Ясона, старшего сына Питера, — а последней, третьей женой, стала Брейден — спесивая нигерийка, не единожды отпускавшая Дереку непристойные авансы, стоило ему оказаться в гареме. За это когда-нибудь она вполне могла бы поплатиться головой, но Дерек точно знал, что не станет причиной ее падения.

Все три фурии не ладили между собой и старались изо всех сил подсидеть или оболгать друг дружку. Но Питер смотрел на их козни сквозь пальцы, однажды пошутив, что пока они воюют друг с другом им некогда воевать с ним, и в этом он был, несомненно, прав. Если бы их старания можно было приложить в верное русло, халифу не понадобилась бы армия янычар с мечами наголо.

— Новая наложница? — предположил он. Каждая новоявленная икбал* заставляла жен нервничать, потому что в любой момент дядя мог взять четвертую жену и возвысить ее. Любая девушка, побывавшая хотя бы раз в постели эмира, тут же попадала под пристальное внимание, а бывало такое, что и внезапно умирала от загадочной болезни.

Но евнух отрицательно кивнул.

— Наложник, — суховато проговорил он.

Брови Дерека от удивления поползли вверх. Наложники были не такой уж и диковинкой в больших гаремах, но дядя всегда славился отменной любовью именно к женскому полу. И это было, как минимум, странно.

— И как долго?

— Чуть меньше месяца, — сообщил евнух. — Эмир вызывает его к себе примерно раз в неделю, с тех самых пор, как Стайлз появился здесь. Ему уже выделили отдельные комнаты и трех слуг.

Дереку это не понравилось, как и глупое имя наложника. Псевдонимы для гаремных игрушек всегда выбирались с особой тщательностью, чтобы услаждать слух. В борделях не так строго следовали этому правилу, но дом эмира и не походил на подобное заведение.

— А где же он жил до этого?

— В летней резиденции с детьми нашего государя и вернулся вместе с господином Дж… Ясоном в главный особняк.

— Будущий наложник? Питер позволил рабу жить рядом с его сыновьями? Ведь он раб? — еще больше удивился Дерек, видя отрицательный кивок. — Значит, ты не покупал его на невольничьем рынке?

— Нет, — кивнул евнух. — И никто не покупал.

— И откуда же он?

Евнух развел руками.

— Никто не знает. У него говор, как у англичанина, но он превосходно владеет арабским, французским и латынью. Вместе с сыновьями эмира он посещал занятия у лучших наставников Хамбры. Как только мальчику исполнилось шестнадцать — его перевезли сюда по высочайшему приказу. Бею приятно его общество, — в некотором замешательстве сообщил Эйдриен. — Иногда он посылает за ним днем, просто чтобы разделить трапезу. И предпочитает ему даже общество своего наследника.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, он уже и забыл, что хотел только одного — окунуться в горячую воду. То, что Питер предпочел любовника сыну, его не особо волновало, а вот то, что он предпочел его своим женам и вообще другим женщинам… Дерек не понимал, как это произошло, и что сделал Стайлз, чтобы заслужить такое доверие.

Его сильно обеспокоила новая и столь неожиданная симпатия дяди. Питеру уже перевалило за сорок, и подобная интрижка могла стать своего рода вызовом самому себе. Когда в твоем распоряжении сотня женщин, готовых исполнить любой каприз только прикажи — любовная охота может и не доставлять прежнего удовольствия. Другое дело мужчина — молодой и амбициозный. Но Питер всегда был осторожен, иногда даже слишком. Именно поэтому его новая симпатия казалась необычной.

В стране, в которую он изначально прибыл чужаком, пробиваясь на собственной хитрости и умении выживать, никогда нельзя быть твердо уверенным в непоколебимости собственного положения. Питер же легко принял другую веру и начал строить свою жизнь по новым правилам. И главным его наставлением Дереку всегда было: не верить никому, даже самым близким.

Тогда, почти двадцать лет назад, после смерти родителей Питер Хейл прибыл на Восток вместе с сестрой, на руках у которой был маленький сын. Ее муж погиб при пожаре, а банкротство семьи оставило их без каких-либо накоплений. Питер не растерялся и смог удачно выдать замуж сестру, а затем годами верной службы снискать благосклонность халифа. Не без помощи нужных людей, конечно, которых он, так или иначе, привлекал на свою сторону. Но для бывшего неверного получить в распоряжение надел и править им – уже было огромной удачей.

В прошлом матери и дяди оставалось много недоговоренного, о чем Дерек не мог бы знать в силу возраста. Но спустя почти четверть века его это уже и не волновало. Он не видел другого мира, кроме этого, и у него никогда не возникало желания узреть землю, на которой вырос его отец.

Мать была счастлива в браке и родила двух дочерей. Старшая — Лора – вышла замуж и жила своим домом, ожидая ребенка. Ну а младшая – Кора – была ровесницей Малии, и на ее руку уже претендовали многие достойные мужчины. Скоро и она должна покинуть родной дом, что искренне печалило мать. Желая внуков, она сватала Дереку все новых и новых подходящих, по ее мнению, девушек, уговаривая вступить в брак.

Дерек не хотел жениться, по крайней мере, пока. Вот уже десять лет, с самого назначения эмира на этот пост халифом, он был правой рукой Питера, его визирем. Выезжал за пределы Намада, подавляя мелкие бунты и выполняя важные поручения, следил за крупными перевозками, заботился о безопасности эмира в городе и отвечал за неприкосновенность гарема.

Ему не всегда нравилось то, что он делал, и не во всем Дерек был согласен с Питером, но за годы привык, что его собственное благополучие вплотную связано с дядей. И такие ситуации, как эта, казались ему потенциально опасными.

— Я хочу на него взглянуть, — прежде чем власть этого мальчишки над Питером достаточно окрепнет, стоило убедиться, что он не представляет опасности.

Евнух кивнул.

— Дерек-эфенди, желаете сделать это открыто, в гареме?

Посещение гарема всегда было для Дерека чем-то сродни пытки, но, чтобы увидеть загадочного наложника, он пошел бы и не на такое.

— А есть другой вариант? — с подозрением прищурился он, видя хитрое лицо евнуха.

— Стайлз и господин Дже… Ясон по вечерам, в отведенный для них час, любят ходить в бани… — Эйдриен осекся, почти все звали наследника Джексоном, потому что так делал сам эмир. Но этикет повелевал обратное и если Дерек мог через это преступить, то главный евнух — нет. — Государь выделил им купальни на целый вечер. Я мог бы вас проводить туда.

— Пусть так, — кивнул Дерек.

Эйдриен кивнул, довольный тем, что смог помочь.

— И да, — вспомнил он напоследок. — Найди в гареме трех девушек, которые могли бы привлечь внимание дяди. Они должны быть по-настоящему прекрасны, Эйдриен. Если мне не изменяет память, он всегда любил рыженьких. Пусть хотя бы одна из них будет рыжей. И я хочу знать, откуда появился этот мальчишка, не мог же он возникнуть из воздуха? Пусти в ход свои связи, если понадобится, мне нужно все знать.

— Как скажете, Дерек-эфенди, — поклонился евнух. — Будет сделано.

— Что-то еще? — спросил он, видя, как Эйдриен переминается с ноги на ногу. Его длинное одеяние покачивалось как колокол над остроносыми туфлями, которые принято было носить в гареме.

— Прислать к вам Эрику?

Дерек хотел было отказаться, но потом решил, что помощь рабыни не помешает. После двухмесячного отсутствия в городе, ему нужно было хоть как-то расслабиться. В собственном доме у Дерека была наложница, но, даже оставляя ее на долгое время, скучать по ней ему не приходилось, тем более что дядя никогда не отказывал в гостеприимстве.

— Хорошо.

Евнух расплылся в вежливой улыбке и ушел.

Вечером на ужине Дерек был молчалив и размышлял о своем, украдкой поглядывая на дядю и подмечая, как тот общался с приближенными. Питер был очень обходителен и сладкоречив, но за его улыбками всегда стояло что-то большее. И Дерек пытался понять, о чем он думает, что движет им в принятии того или иного решения, ведь Питера никогда нельзя было назвать глупым или недальновидным.

Можно ли счесть нового наложника слабостью? Дерек не мог выкинуть из головы слова евнуха о том, что он появился из ниоткуда. Так не бывает, у всех людей есть прошлое, просто кто-то скрывает его лучше, а кто-то хуже. Любая тайна имеет свои корни, и Дереку хотелось их найти.

В зале раздавались тихий гомон голосов и мелодичные переливы ченг*. Трапезу начали с легких фруктов, Дерек съел пару фиников, дожидаясь пока подадут баранину и соленья. Довольно скоро слуги появились с большим блюдом, доставляя на стол мясо, затем рыбу и горячие хрустящие лепешки, источавшие дивный запах.

Вместе с едой к Дереку под локоть перекочевала записка. Лейла беспокоилась о решении вопроса о браке Малии, и Дерек смирился, что от визита в гарем ему не отвертеться. Сестру халифа не стоило обижать, и если она хотела поговорить, ее тревогу вполне можно было понять.

Дерек кивнул Эйдриену, заметив его в зале. Джексон тоже присутствовал, но говорил мало, поглядывая по сторонам. В основном его интересовали молоденькие рабыни и сановитые гости. Дерек не особо близко общался со своим кузеном, разница в возрасте не способствовала дружбе. По большей части наследник казался ему еще зеленым, неоперившимся юнцом. В юном возрасте сложно рассуждать трезво, когда вовсю бушуют гормоны.

Дереку уже минуло двадцать восемь, и иногда бремя лет казалось неподъемной ношей. У него не было влиятельного отца, который смог бы оградить его от любых бед. Чтобы заслужить свое место визиря, Дереку приходилось из раза в раз доказывать свою верность, рискуя головой. Но к этому, как ни странно, удалось привыкнуть, и другой свою жизнь Дерек не видел.

Когда первый голод был утолен, Питер откинулся на шелковые подушки и подал знак, что готов выслушать официальный доклад визиря. Дерек уже успел встретиться с ним наедине, и этот жест был скорее красивой формальностью, чем официальной беседой.

Дерек встал, и слуги внесли в помещение дары от Керима Ибн Малика, сосватанного будущего мужа Малии. Дерек не отступал от формы и со всем возможным почтением описывал перипетии своей двухмесячной поездки по наделу. Конечно же, рассказ не включал в себя стычки с разбойными отрядами и небольшие бунты при сборе подати. Сладкие слова лились из его уст с благословенной легкостью, создавая иллюзию полной безопасности.

Эмир остался доволен. Когда с делами было покончено, Дерек немного задержался, чтобы переброситься парой слов со своими людьми. Каждый раз, когда Питер отсылал его куда-то с поручением, то предлагал своих янычар, но Дерек полагался на своих парней — детей переселенцев и эмигрантов из Америки и Европы, — с которыми еще в юности учился стрельбе, фехтованию и верховой езде в военном лагере Хадира.

Они не были головорезами или, того хуже, кастратами. Мужской силы зачастую лишали не только для службы в гаремах, но и в элитных отрядах охраны, чтобы избавить воинов от других забот, кроме повиновения своему господину. Дереку такой подход не нравился, он видел, какие у его людей цели. А зная своих подчиненных, зачастую можно предугадывать их поступки. Так было спокойнее.

— Рад тебя видеть, кузен, — вежливо проговорил Дерек, оказавшись недалеко от Джексона. Тот был одет в яркие, почти вызывающие цвета, и это почему-то заставляло улыбаться, а не благоговеть перед его вкусом и смелостью.

Джексон был настоящим сыном своего отца, умудряясь одним лишь взглядом продемонстрировать собственное отношение к человеку. И Дерека он предусмотрительно опасался, что было тому только на руку.

— С возвращением, визирь, — немного заискивая, ответил кузен. — Как скоро новая поездка?

— Думаю, не раньше, чем будет готово сопровождение Малии. Отец ведь говорил тебе, что высылает караван?

Джексон глубокомысленно кивнул, но было заметно, что это мало его заботило.

Дерек увидел, что Эйдриен снова появился в зале и, приблизившись вплотную к креслу эмира, сделал ежевечерний доклад. Питер внимательно выслушал и через пять минут направился в личные покои, его проводили вежливым поклоном. После ухода хозяина вечера гости начали расходиться, только Джексон не спешил сбежать. Дерек решил этим воспользоваться.

— Отец еще не набрал тебе гарем?

— Он щедр и присылает ко мне своих наложниц в любое время, когда я того хочу, — Джексон не смог удержать удовлетворенную улыбку. Его тяга к красивым женщинам не уступала отцовской.

— У него теперь новый фаворит, — вскользь заметил Дерек.

Джексон рассмеялся.

— Я так понимаю, речь идет о Стайлзе?

— Разве тебя это не беспокоит?

Джексон пожал плечами. Насколько Дерек умел читать других людей, тому на самом деле было все равно.

— Стайлз — другой, — ответил Джексон. — Он выше всех этих подковерных игр в любимчиков и фаворитов.

— Думаешь?

— Я знаю его, — уверено заявил он. – Не нужно спускать на Стайлза ваших ищеек.

— И почему ты так думаешь? — поинтересовался Дерек.

Джексон не спешил выкладывать все карты на стол. На его губах мелькнула хитрая улыбка, когда он понял, что владеет чем-то, что не вполне доступно Дереку, и ему это доставило явное удовольствие.

— Визирь, мне кажется, что любовные увлечения отца — это его дело, — расплывчато ответил он. — Стайлз с десяти лет жил со мной в Хамбре, он почти как брат мне, и я ему доверяю. Думаю, этого должно быть достаточно.

Дерек не поверил ни единому слову, но не в его власти было заставить Джексона заговорить.

— Неужели ты считаешь братом наложника, который спит с твоим отцом? — напоследок спросил он.

Но Джексон только покачал головой. Дереку эта недосказанность совсем не понравилась, но давить больше и, тем более, обсуждать эмира у него за спиной с его же сыном, было не самым умным поступком. Поэтому он предусмотрительно отступил от темы.

Джексон недолго пробыл в зале и ушел примерно через четверть часа. Следом же за Дереком пожаловал Эйдриен. Ожидалось, что тот проводит его прямо в бани, но Дерек ошибся. Эйдриен привел его в свои святая святых — заднюю комнату, где обычно евнухи присматривались к новым наложницам или подслушивали женские разговоры.

Дерек знал про это помещение, но не бывал в нем. Да и думать про него забыл, не обращая внимания на стены, когда сам посещал хаммам*. Женщины никогда не упускали возможности посплетничать между собой, отдыхая на разогретых мраморных скамейках или наслаждаясь массажем. Дерек же в принципе не особо любил поговорить, и в бане мог стерпеть только молчаливое присутствие наложницы или служанки, которая омывала его, либо же помогала снять напряжение.

Смотровое окно было закрыто мелкой вязью, за которой сложно было бы угадать чей-то силуэт, но в то же время можно увидеть весь зал. Дерек подошел ближе — небольшая комната оказалась наполнена лишь бликами масляных ламп, которые оказались зажжены у входа в купальни, сверху, через застекленный люк на потолке, падал лунный свет.

Эйдриен закрыл за ними дверь, и помещение полностью утонуло в полумраке. До них доносились лишь шум воды и тихое шипение котла.

— Ты нашел девушек? — поинтересовался Дерек, пока еще была возможность заговорить.

— Да, эфенди, и они прекрасны, как драгоценные камни.

— Завтра я планирую посетить Лейлу, думаю, я смогу уговорить ее подсунуть дяде одну из них. Чем быстрее он отвлечется, тем быстрее вернется в объятия своих жен.

— Госпожа Лейла мудрее остальных, уверен, что она одобрит ваши действия, — ответил Эйдриен.

Послышался шаркающий звук шагов по плитке. Дерек уловил оживленную английскую речь, но первыми в помещение вошли служанки. Как ни странно, Джексон (Дерек узнал его голос) отвечал собеседнику на том же языке, возможно, чтобы скрыть тему беседы от слуг.

Они обсуждали прием и будущую свадьбу Малии. Дерек оглянулся, Эйдриен кивнул ему в полумраке, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, а затем в их поле зрения появился он. Причина всех их беспокойств: новый наложник эмира.

Стайлз подошел к скамье в углу, встав к смотровому окну спиной, и скинул с себя одежду. Служанки помогли сложить наряд, стараясь не помять ткань. Дерек удивился, что одежда наложника почти не отличалась от его собственного одеяния: туника, атласный пояс и просторные шелковые дзагшины*. Никаких излишеств или ухищрений, чтобы выглядеть доступнее или привлекательнее для своего господина.

Также Дерек заметил, что мальчишка в меру изящен, несмотря на свойственную подросткам неловкость. Темно-русый, светлокожий, хотя для наложника несколько высоковат. Дерек пару раз брал в борделях постельных мальчиков, низкорослые и хрупкие, они пытались выглядеть как женщины. Душились, носили шелка и красили лицо — его это отвращало.

В Стайлзе не было и намека на желание быть похожим на женщину. И Дереку хотелось понять, что же привлекло Питера в этом мальчишке. Ведь Стайлз был не старше его сына.

Джексон как раз накинул ткань на плечо на манер римской тоги и важно прошел вперед, Стайлз же к тому времени только полностью разоблачился. Рабыни крутились под ногами и заслоняли обзор, но когда они закончили, Дереку все же удалось рассмотреть его.

Дерек приметил узкие бедра и маленькие ягодицы, прежде чем тот закутался в отрез белой ткани. У Стайлза было красивое тело, не женское, но все равно привлекательное — идеальной лепкой мышц и отсутствием ярко выраженной мужественности. Хотя это было не особо удивительно, ведь тому едва перевалило за восемнадцать.

Стайлз немного повернулся, демонстрируя мягкую линию шеи и красивое лицо, еще не тронутое щетиной. Дерек на секунду представил себе, каково было бы подмять под себя этого мальчика, увидеть желание в его глазах и сделать своим. Что же, Дерек не осуждал Питера за выбор «особого удовольствия», ему тоже несколько раз приходилось испытывать похожее влечение. Но оно было мимолетным, и удовлетворять его Дерек позволял себе лишь в борделе. У него никогда не было наложников, и впервые Дерек понял, что, возможно, зря отказывал себе в этом.

Стайлз завораживал и приковывал взгляд, не отпуская ни на секунду. Эйдриен тихо откашлялся, Дерек понял, что забылся. Но легкий интерес, который уже возник, было не так уж легко задавить.

— А кто еще был на ужине? — услышал Дерек и заметил, что Стайлз с Джексоном вышли на свет. — Говорят, вернулся визирь. Твой отец сказал, что поездка была удачной. Жаль, что я не мог…

Джексон фыркнул, словно для него посещать общие трапезы было обычным делом. Хотя Дерек знал, что это не так.

— Скоро я смогу путешествовать с караваном, как Дерек, — сообщил он. — Стану правой рукой отца, и ты будешь волен ходить, куда тебе угодно.

Довольно смелое заявление, но неискренний тон Джексона давал понять, что они оба осознавали — это ложь. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Стайлз спал с его отцом.

— Если бы все было так просто.

Добравшись до центра залы, они расстелили на мрамор ткань, каждый со своей стороны. И улеглись у маленького декоративного фонтана. Стайлз оказался чуть ближе к смотровому окну, и его Дерек видел лучше.

Стайлз согнул ногу, поставив ее на лежанку, и закинул руку за голову. Его волосы чуть взмокли от жары и начали виться у корней. Дерек окинул взглядом всю картину и понял, что Стайлз был полностью эпилирован — лобок, ноги, подмышки и даже руки, нетрудно было догадаться, что и между бедер никакой растительности ему не оставили.

Наложницы тоже так делали, но Дерек ни разу не видел, чтобы мужчина повторил их опыт. Это было необычно и привлекательно, провести рукой по гладкой коже ягодиц, между округлыми половинками. Помимо воли Дерек подумал о том, каков он там… внутри. Узкий и горячий, готовый доставить удовольствие своему господину?

Дерек представил, как его готовили для похода в опочивальню эмира, как втирали масло в белоснежную кожу, подводили глаза и обряжала в шелка… От этих мыслей Дерека бросило в жар, он с трудом оторвался, коротко оглядев Джексона, и отступил на шаг.

Вид кузена немного расхолодил, тем более что нахаленыш как раз хвастался своим разговором с визирем. Ему явно хотелось произвести на друга впечатление, и он нагло привирал, приписывая Дереку робость и даже страх перед старшим сыном и наследником эмира. Но злости ложь не вызвала, слишком уж огорошен Дерек был тем, что возжелал нового наложника дяди.

Послышался неназойливый шум, служанки принесли массажное масло и серебряные тазы с водой, Стайлз перевернулся на живот. И Дерек снова увидел маленькую круглую задницу, мягкий изгиб поясницы и длинные мускулистые ноги.

С минуту любуясь на то, как скользили по мягкой коже руки рабыни, Дерек решил, что с него хватит. Член в шароварах стоял, как каменный, и все из-за чертового наложника, доступной игрушки, которая так или иначе скоро приестся Питеру. Еще никогда наваждение не было таким сильным, и самое отвратительное было в том, что он не мог списать его на отсутствие близости, ведь еще утром был с наложницей.

Но это было другое, Стайлз оказался другим.

Дерек перевидал немало женщин, которые принадлежали дяде и никогда не достались бы ему. И лишь впервые за все время ему безумно захотелось взять чужое, это желание не поддавалось рациональным доводам. Дерек знал, что в нем говорила похоть, импульсивная жажда овладеть Стайлзом и сделать его своим.

Собственничество – вот что это.

Дерек вышел из комнаты. Эйдриен тоже последовал за ним в коридор, и Дереку показалось, что евнух прочитал его предательские мысли по лицу.

— Я хочу все узнать о нем, — грубовато сказал Дерек. — Все, до единой детали. Даже то, что он вырос в Хамбре с Джексоном, не может обезопасить нас.

Эйдриен согласно кивнул.

— Конечно, Дерек-эфенди, как только что-то выяснится – я вам доложу.

Но никакие слова не могли принести облегчения. Дерек зло посмотрел на Эйдриена, хотя тот и не был виноват. Предательская плоть требовала получить угощение, которое было так щедро предложено взгляду.

Дерек уже открыл было рот, чтобы потребовать рабыню в свои покои, но спустя пару секунд сорвался и пошел наружу, к конюшням.

В саду гарема сложно было найти такой уголок, где было бы абсолютно тихо. И Дерек уже давно привык к суматохе и показному великолепию этой части особняка.

За деревьями и цветами ухаживали с особым старанием, превратив женскую половину в сказочный уголок, по которому были хаотично разбросаны небольшие домики, отведенные для самых важных обитательниц. Менее влиятельным особам – служанкам, девственным-наложницам и их евнухам – доставались комнаты в главном строении, но душные и тесные, словно клетки.

— Сюда, Дерек-эфенди, — позвал Эйдриен, не останавливаясь.

По извилистым тропинкам сада свободно ходили павлины, слева раздавались приглушенное пение под переливы ченг и звук журчащей воды в декоративных фонтанах. Жизнь в гареме была неприхотливой и спокойной, и Дереку всегда отчего-то казалось, что пройти за хорошо охраняемые двери женской половины – все равно, что попасть в другой мир.

Редкие обитательницы, которые встречались на его пути, опускали глаза и старались побыстрее уйти с дороги, прячась за своими служанками или евнухами. Дерек старался не смущать их, делая вид, что не заметил постороннего присутствия. Не все наложницы делили с эмиром постель даже единожды, поэтому были излишне пугливы и смущены. И он мог понять их страх, потому что резко отличался от того подобия мужчин, которых они наблюдали каждый день.

Дерек запланировал визит к Лейле на послеобеденное время, расправившись с насущными делами, потому что утро для жен эмира начиналось незадолго перед полуднем. Дерек до деталей знал весь ритуал пробуждения – кофе в постель, поход в купальни, а затем долгий выбор наряда на текущий день. Такова была рутина этих женщин.

Покои первой жены были самыми роскошными и находились в сердце гарема – его центре. Личный евнух госпожи Лейлы встречал Дерека у порога низким поклоном. Как и все евнухи на женской половине, он был чернокожим по старому правилу, которое могло выдать заигравшуюся одалиску, пусти она в постель полумужа.

— Дерек-эфенди… — тихо выдохнул он, а затем скосил взгляд на Эйдриена. Дерек в ответ еле заметно кивнул. И евнух тут же отворил двери, впуская их.

Лейла разлеглась на роскошной оттоманке, украшенной расшитыми шелковыми подушками, и смотрела в отворенное окно. Она все еще была, несмотря на возраст, по-своему красива, как и все арабки, но последняя беременность их с Питером третьей дочерью – Дидрой – сильно сказалась на ее фигуре. Хотя Лейла ловко маскировала этот недостаток просторным кроем туники и воздушной газовой накидкой. Она все еще вызывала стойкий интерес у супруга. По крайней мере, Дерек не раз слышал, что Питер довольно часто навещал ее и не оставлял надежды на то, что Лейла родит ему сына.

Дерек уже не единожды бывал в покоях первой жены, но все равно огляделся, ожидая увидеть служанок, которые постоянно окружали ее. Как ни странно, Лейла была одна, если не считать ее личного евнуха-эфиопа.

— Рада тебя видеть, — радушно выдохнула она, улыбнулась, но так и не встала. И Дерек понял, что делиться информацией о будущей судьбе дочери она ни с кем не намерена. – Присаживайся.

— Спасибо, моя госпожа, но я постою.

Евнух обошел Дерека и опустился на колени у ног хозяйки, разливая щербет.

— Тогда угощайся, — кивнула она и внимательно взглянула на Эйдриена, заставляя его ретироваться. – Абу?

Дерек принял чашу из рук евнуха и подошел ближе. Ему не нравились сладости, но от предложения Лейлы отказался бы только глупец. А им Дерек не был и покорно отпил глоток.

— Расскажи мне, каким ты увидел Карима Ибн Малика, — приказала она, удовлетворившись, что Дерек принял ее гостеприимство. – Достоин ли он моей девочки? Она станет первой женой, я надеюсь?

— Да. Она будет первой женой, — покорно ответил Дерек. – Карим-бей показался мне хорошим человеком и здравомыслящим, думаю, Малия будет счастлива с ним. Он красив, богат и приятен в беседе, у него уже есть небольшой гарем. Но Карим-бей уверил меня, что ожидает будущую жену с нетерпением и будет ей заботливым мужем.

— Я молюсь об этом, визирь, — кивнула она и тут же уточнила: – Уже решена сумма махра*?

— Дядя выдвинул свое предложение, и оно устроило Карим-бея. Он прислал дары, и вскоре Малия должна будет покинуть нас. Я поведу ее в Элишуд к будущему мужу.

Лейла обеспокоенно поерзала. Но, как и всякая мать, она понимала, что это правильно. Так и должно быть, хотя отдать свое дитя в чужие руки было ужасно сложно.

— А что до остального?

— Остального? – вскинул бровь Дерек.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — презрительно проговорила она. – Видел мальчишку? Маленький англичанин с оленьими глазами. Новый наложник.

— Стайлз?

— Верно, — склонила голову она и отпила из чаши. – Супруг уже трижды делил с ним ложе, но ни разу не оставался до утра. Слуги сплетничали, что следов на белье или одежде не было. Но, возможно, он услаждал его ртом? Эйдриен не упустил случая и тут же купил еще несколько мальчиков на рынке, после того как супруг проявил интерес к такого рода забавам. И ни одного не вызвали даже на час, Питер в их сторону не взглянул, а затем огорошил всех нас и дал англичанину новые роскошные покои, достойные любимой икбал.

— Возможно, мальчик напоминает ему о прошлом? — предположил Дерек.

— Неверном прошлом? – фыркнула Лейла, тряхнув пышными волосами. – Чушь, Питер никогда не был сентиментален. И мальчишка хорош собой, стоит признать. Я столкнулась с ним однажды в саду, он был вежлив, но постоянно прятал глаза. Ему бы стоило искать нашей дружбы, но он всех избегает.

Дерек холодно отчеканил:

— Я уже занимаюсь этим вопросом. Не люблю нерешенные загадки, думаю, я быстро узнаю, если этот мальчишка опасен. Безопасность эмира превыше всего.

Лейла приподнялась на локтях, покачивая в руках чашу.

— Если ты взялся за это, то подумай еще вот о чем: Питер приходит и к нам, буквально вчера он делил ложе с Брейден, а до этого возлег с Кали. Но, даже посещая ночью одну из жен или икбал, он все равно днем может позвать его и одарить своим доверием и вниманием. Это оскорбительно и неправильно… Ты ведь это понимаешь?

Дерек знал, что Лейла всегда занимала особое место в кругу доверенных особ Питера. И статус нового фаворита в постели эмира беспокоил ее не столь сильно, как то, что тот приблизил Стайлза к себе вне спальни.

— Ему нужна новая фаворитка, чтобы отвлечься. Эйдриен по моему приказу нашел несколько девушек, возможно, вы поможете показать их дяде?

— С чего бы я стала это делать? – удивилась она. – Этот мальчишка, по крайней мере, не станет метить на место четвертой жены. Его удел – раздвигать ноги по первому требованию и развлекать нашего господина. Возможно, ощущение новизны скоро рассеется, и он выйдет из игры? Новая фаворитка может грозить нам неприятностями, я не уверена…

Лейла все еще хотела сына и знала, что если благословение снизойдет, именно ее ребенок, а не Джексон станет следующим эмиром. Она лучше любого кукловода умела дергать за нужные ниточки.

— Разве влияние четвертой жены доставит вам больше бед, чем влияние этого мальчика? Думаю, вы, как и я, стоило ему ступить на порог гарема, захотели узнать, откуда он, и ничего не нашли? – спросил Дерек.

Утром Эйдриен рассказал ему не больше, чем накануне. В Хамбру Стайлза привезли откуда-то с севера, и сделал это один из самых преданных янычар Питера, ныне погибнувший в схватке. Никакой предыстории, никаких сплетен или предположений – ничего. Дерек послал Бойда – своего человека – найти сотоварищей того янычара, но пока поиски не принесли никаких результатов.

— Вас это не настораживает? Какие у него могут быть цели? – продолжил он. – Что может стать лучшим прикрытием, чем невинный сирота, который платит за добро покровителя своим телом? Абсолютная близость дает козыри не меньшие, чем полное доверие.

Лейла нахмурилась и примолкла. Дерек знал, о чем она думала, но не хотел торопить. Все должно было идти своим чередом. Ему нужна ее помощь, а ей нужна была его поддержка.

— Наложницы, я хочу увидеть их до того, как… — Лейла не договорила. Евнух принял у нее чашу и поставил ее на низкий столик.

— Конечно, — быстро ответил Дерек. – Ваше одобрение превыше всего.

— И не всех, я выберу одну. Не хватало мне в окружении целого цветника, но ты должен убедиться, что англичанин ничего не замышляет. У него слишком много влияния, как для простого сироты. Ему благоволит и юный Ясон, разве это не странно?

— Чем быстрее у дяди появится новая симпатия, тем быстрее он забудет о нем.

— Тебе стоит поторопиться, Дерек, иначе может настать день, когда маленький англичанин просто не проснется. Среди нас есть те, кто слишком сильно опасается за свое положение, не имея детей и достойных связей.

Дерек понял, что Лейла намекала на Брейден. Но почему-то мысль о неминуемой гибели Стайлза его огорчила. Дерек опасался целей нового фаворита, но не хотел его смерти, по крайней мере, пока. Все-таки он не был хладнокровным убийцей, пусть и не единожды лишал жизни других.

— Я пришлю к вам Эйдриена, — откланялся Дерек, догадываясь, что аудиенция подошла к концу.

Лейла кивнула, хотя особой радости на ее лице не отобразилось. Будь ее воля, она никогда не стала помогать новой икбал занять место в постели своего супруга. Потому что очередная наложница могла украсть его сердце из-под носа у остальных. А это для обитательниц гарема было самым непростительным поступком.

Евнух встал и отправился отворить дверь, за которой и стоял Эйдриен. Но на приличном расстоянии, так что заподозрить его в подслушивании, которым он, несомненно, занимался, никто бы не смог.

Дерек быстро прошел мимо него. Эйдриен побежал следом, путаясь в полах длинного одеяния. Разговаривать на территории гарема не стоило даже при острой необходимости, поэтому Дерек направился к выходу с женской половины. Прокручивая еще раз слова Лейлы, Дерек нутром чувствовал, что с наложником что-то не так. Обман и ложь витали вокруг него плотным коконом, даже его имя… Оно казалось странным и совсем не походило на английское.

Дерек задумался и почти не видел ничего перед собой, но у дубовой, украшенной узором двери замер – навстречу ему по коридору шел Стайлз со слугой. Его одежда снова не отличалась роскошеством, свойственным фаворитам, но это все равно не скрадывало привлекательности ее обладателя, он не опускал вниз голову и почти не сбавлял шаг. И Дерек не мог оторвать взгляд, пытаясь прочесть его мысли по лицу.

Поравнявшись с ним, Стайлз притормозил и поклонился, Дерек невольно задержал дыхание. Веки наложнику не чернили, но длинные ресницы все равно подчеркивали глаза не хуже гаремных ухищрений. Дождавшись, когда Стайлз поднимет лицо, Дерек понял, что Лейла оказалась права – у него был олений взгляд, мягкий, медово-карий. Направленный из-под густых изогнутых бровей он нацелился на Дерека, не отрываясь.

В купальнях этого было не разглядеть, как и выражение его лица: покорное, сдержанное и невинное. Если это, конечно, не было искусной ложью, ведь Дерек знал, что тело, скрытое под этими одеждами, соблазнительный взгляд и припухлые изогнутые губы – принадлежали эмиру. Услаждали его тело и взор.

— Визирь… — вкрадчиво проговорил Стайлз и прямо посмотрел на него. – Мое почтение.

Наваждение быстро рассеялось, утонув в неожиданной ревности, а затем и злости на самого себя.

Дерек не ответил и, отвернувшись, прошел мимо. Следовало все же проявить хотя бы кроху вежливости. Поступок Дерека был импульсивным и грубым, но он просто не мог ответить. Взгляд Стайлза будоражил, искушал, заставляя кровь закипать в венах, отдаваясь напряжением в паху.

И, несмотря на то, что Дерек точно знал, кому принадлежал Стайлз, все равно хотел близости. Хотелось коснуться его кожи, услышать тихий стон и ощутить ласковое касание его языка и губ к собственному члену. Желание опаляло изнутри, и это было неправильно. Крамольно, но впервые Дерек ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Бойд пробрался через заставленный телегами двор и нашел Дерека у конюшен, но не смел заговорить, пока тот методично расседлывал жеребца. Этим должен был заниматься слуга, но Дерек не хотел никого видеть и прогнал его прочь. Последнее время слишком многое выводило его из себя, пусть он и не давал истинным чувствам прорваться сквозь броню жесткого самоконтроля.

Дерек любил управлять ситуацией, но за прошедший месяц, несмотря на все приложенные усилия в поисках, не раз и не два заходил в тупик. Сначала, когда нашел зацепку, раскопав через своих людей информацию о том, что Стайлза доставили в Намад из Мерида. А затем снова утратил ее: не владея настоящим именем мальчишки, было невероятно сложно узнать что-либо еще. Но Маккол, один из его людей, обещал, что не отступит, пока не разнюхает все.

Ожидая результатов, Дерек даже попробовал подойти к этому вопросу с другой стороны, но дядя от разговоров о наложнике отмахивался. Лейла из-за проволочки злилась и заваливала Дерека записками, а Эйдриен теперь начинал каждый утренний доклад с отчета о каждом передвижении Стайлза. Как для шпиона, он был слишком обособлен и еще ни разу не вызвал опасений, но Дерек не мог оставить подозрения. Слишком прочно в памяти засели воспоминания о людях, которые предавали Питера из-за его прошлой веры, зависти или чувства собственного превосходства.

И которых он самолично наказывал за обман и непослушание.

— Эфенди… — позвал Бойд, когда Дерек снял последнюю подпругу и отошел от лошади на шаг. Словно отдавая невидимый сигнал, что готов выслушать его. – Вам записка от господина Маккола.

Маккол был американцем и одним из лучших наемников, с которыми Дерек сталкивался. И хоть Дерек никогда не видел землю своих предков, но доверял американцам намного охотнее, чем англичанам.

— Он вернулся?

— Нет, — Бойд протянул запечатанную воском бумагу. – Но Айзек сказал, что есть новые сведения. Прислать его?

Дерек ответил кивком. Он осознавал, что Стайлз и его прошлое стали навязчивой идеей, от которой не так уж легко избавиться. И, несмотря на тщетность, все равно ждал новостей из Мерид, даже если они не дадут должных ответов на его вопросы.

Отсутствие какой-либо информации вызывало раздражение, словно Дерека выставили из доверенного круга, потому что Джексон явно знал что-то такое, что было недоступно Дереку. Джексон доверял Стайлзу как себе, а Питер испытывал к наложнику совершенно несвойственную ему отеческую нежность. Дерек этого не понимал и принять не мог.

Если Стайлз был так уж дорог дяде то, что же он забыл в его спальне?

Привязанности не живут долго, когда-нибудь Стайлз станет не нужен и уйдет на второй план, как сломанная неинтересная игрушка. Неужели, именно так поступали с дорогими людьми?

Лейла выполнила свою часть сделки и ввела в свой круг юную огневолосую наложницу, которую Питер быстро выделил из толпы. Ее звали Лидия, и она, действительно, оправдывала цветистые сравнения Эйдриена – девушка была чертовски красива. Питер взял ее тем же вечером, что увидел, и тут же завалил подарками, вызвав вполне объяснимый страх у жен.

Но даже несмотря на новую икбал, вчера ночью Питер приходил в покои Стайлза, заново подтверждая его статус. Эйдриен сообщил, что они были вместе не больше часа, и Питер сразу ушел к себе. Стайлз на следующий день вообще не появлялся из своих комнат, пока к нему не пожаловал Джексон, освобождая от затворничества.

Питер был милостив к своему фавориту и разрешал выходить за пределы женской половины и продолжать общаться со своим сыном, они с Джексоном пользовались этим, вместе прогуливаясь по особняку и зачастую путаясь под ногами. Дерека это раздражало.

Хотя бы потому, что теперь Стайлз его избегал из-за опасения снова нарваться на холодный прием. Но своему покровителю он явно ничего не сказал, потому что Питер на эти темы даже не заговаривал. Его больше беспокоили лошади, которые должны были уйти с караваном через три недели. За Малией давали две дюжины породистых берберских скакунов и пятьдесят янычар из личной гвардии эмира, за женихом же оставался махр.

Когда Дерек видел Малию в последний раз, она купалась в шелках, выбирая ткань для свадебного платья. Кузина искренне радовалась тому, что скоро покинет дом отца и начнет взрослую жизнь. Глядя на нее, Дерек невольно вспоминал о Коре, и ему хотелось, чтобы ее будущий супруг был не хуже, чем у Малии.

Из рассказов дяди Дерек смутно помнил о том, какие традиции бытовали в Англии, но их стиль жизни казался ему таким же далеким, как и сам туманный Альбион. Кора вряд ли бы нашла счастье в браке, который был у их матери еще до переезда на Восток. Ей нужен был мужчина, способный обеспечить свою жену и защитить ее от прозябания в нищете.

Дерек открыл послание Маккола и прочел его, прежде чем пожаловал Лейхи. Маккол сообщал, что везет в Намад евнуха – некого Ашида – и туманно намекал на то, что Дереку будет интересно его выслушать. Ему действительно было интересно, потому что тайну Стайлза, какой бы она ни была – большой или маленькой – оберегали с особой тщательностью. А это значило, что тот, кто узнает ответ, приобретет определенную власть над ситуацией. И Дерек хотел ее иметь, хотел избавиться от наваждения и забыть об этом наложнике. Навсегда.

— Эфенди, — формально поклонился Лейхи. – Есть какие-то указания?

— Как скоро будет Маккол?

— Примерно через два дня, — ответил он.

— В конце недели дядя устраивает пир в честь своего дня рождения. Дел будет невпроворот, мне приказано выставить дополнительную охрану по городу. Поэтому даже если он приедет, а меня не будет на месте – ты знаешь, что делать…

Лейхи склонил набок голову. Солнце высветило светлые пряди его волос, не скрытых платком от солнца.

— Знаю.

Дерек не упомянул, что сегодня вечером дядя звал его к себе. Но Лейхи этого знать и не нужно было. Даже со своими людьми Дерек не рисковал обсуждать ближайшие планы эмира, опасаясь доносов на сторону.

Неясное волнение не давало трезво мыслить, потому что Питер пригласил его довольно неожиданно. Что случалось не так уж часто, и Дереку хотелось понять, какая важная причина крылась за этим приглашением.

Эйдриен провел его в роскошные покои эмира мимо выставленной снаружи охраны. Дерек прохладно окинул взглядом янычар и скользнул в помещение вслед за главным евнухом. Эйдриен сказал, что Питер не один, и Дерек даже представить себе не мог, кого именно тот пригласил на их встречу.

По крайней мере, надеялся, что это будет не Джексон.

Юный наследник расправлял крылья с пугающей быстротой. И Питер даже задался целью подыскать для него хорошую девушку из влиятельной семьи, чтобы в скором времени женить. Но пока Джексон по большей части проводил время, напрашиваясь на хорошую порку и развратничая с наложницами отца. Дядя пока смотрел на эти шалости сквозь пальцы, чем излишне подогревал жажду сына испробовать все доступные удовольствия.

Дерек знал, что скоро наступит тот час, когда Питер приструнит сына с особой жестокостью, ведь он никогда не прощал разгильдяйства и беспечности. Ни себе, ни окружающим. А до тех пор Джексон вволю развлекался, не стесняясь вслух обсуждать свое желание в скором времени стать правой рукой отца. Но работать над собой для этого он совсем не хотел.

Несмотря на возраст, Джексон был еще юн и глуп, не в пример своему осторожному друга. Дерек и сам был таким в восемнадцать, но из него быстро выбили всю дурь в военном лагере. Кто же преподал урок Стайлзу – оставалось лишь догадываться.

Дерек прошел мимо разрисованной диковинными цветами ширмы и нашел взглядом эмира, восседающего в кресле. В сравнении с его нарядами для официальных приемов одет он был просто: в однотонную тунику, подвязанную широким кушаком, и светлые дзагшины. Домашние туфли были украшены золотом, но это было единственное, что давало понять о его положении.

Питер выглядел усталым человеком, а не всесильным эмиром. И Дерек давно уже не видел его в домашней среде, о чем, возможно, даже жалел иногда. Несмотря на службу на дядю, пропасть между ними еще никогда не была шире.

— Доброго вечера, дядя, — поклонился он.

— Я могу быть свободен, Питер-бей? – послышалось сзади, и Дерек резко обернулся.

В покоях находился Стайлз, и он изучающе смотрел на них, словно хотел что-то понять для себя. Дерек ощутил минутное раздражение, когда понял, с кем именно должен разделить внимание дяди. Везде был этот мальчишка! Словно преследовал его.

Но затем Дерек взглянул на его одежду, и злость постепенно утихла, уступив место желанию.

Для встречи с эмиром наложника облачили в газовую тунику, подкрасив кармином соски и губы, чтобы они обрели сочный алый цвет. На его запястьях красовались широкие браслеты, а на шее Дерек заметил странное украшение похожее на католический крест. Питер не терпел проявлений старой веры подле себя, но Стайлзу разрешил носить символ церкви. И эта поблажка отчего-то задевала за живое.

— Останься, — ответил Питер и перевел взгляд на Дерека.

Дерек презирал себя за то, что так сильно желал Стайлза, но избавиться от наваждения не мог. Его медовые глаза, чистая кожа и это тело, выставленное на обозрение откровенной одеждой, – Питер как будто похвалялся своей собственностью.

Стайлз покорно кивнул и вернулся на свое место. Дерек ощутил неясное беспокойство.

— Желаешь выпить, племянник?

Эйдриен быстро прошел в альков и разлил вино по бокалам.

— Я хотел бы приватного разговора, раз уж он состоится, — отказался от вина Дерек.

— Не обращай внимания на Стайлза, — приказал Питер так, словно Дерек мог бы это сделать. – Я позвал тебя, чтобы сообщить радостную новость. И в некотором роде она касается вас обоих.

— И в чем же она состоит? – изо всех сил сдерживая иронию, поинтересовался Дерек.

Питер расплылся в довольной улыбке и жестом отпустил евнуха. Но Дерек подозревал, что тот уже в курсе необходимой ему информации. Эйдриен мог сколько угодно заискивать и лебезить, но положение его по влиянию было, не менее важным, чем положение Дерека. Хотя евнухи всегда оставались достаточно умны, чтобы не выпячивать свой статус.

— Я выбрал четвертую жену, — сообщил Питер, как только Эйдриен скрылся за массивными дверьми и притворил их. Повисло молчание, в голове Дерека начали бродить совсем безумные мысли.

Он интуитивно оглянулся, но Стайлз лишь вызывающе вскинул брови, впервые не скрываясь за маской скромности. Дерек не знал, что и думать, и Питер тут же поймал его недоуменный взгляд.

— Ты решил, что… Нет! — хохотнул он и все-таки втиснул в руку Дерека бокал, взятый у евнуха. – Нет. Это не он… Если ты забыл, по законам веры Стайлз не смог бы… стать мне женой. Бред какой, я решил, что Лидия… моя рыжеволосая богиня, будет замечательной супругой и не заслуживает места простой икбал.

— Мои поздравления, — суховато проговорил Дерек, предчувствуя, что восхождение Лидии от наложницы к четвертой супруге еще доставит ему немало хлопот. И первой, кто захочет крови, станет Лейла, только негодовать она будет не на новую жену, а на него. За то, что втянул ее в это.

— Лидия еще не знает, никто не знает, — продолжил Питер. – Я решил открыть свои планы в первую очередь вам, потому что уверен, ты, Дерек, сможешь проследить за моим гаремом. Когда-нибудь это все равно произошло бы… они должны это понять. Я бы не хотел наказывать своих жен, если возмущение выйдет за рамки допустимого, и это кому-то повредит…

Кислое выражение на лице Дерека сказало все за него, и Питер снова рассмеялся.

— Я знаю, ты справишься, — заверил он и покосился на Стайлза. И в этом взгляде было столько неявного подтекста, что Дерек до скрипа сжал челюсти.

Ему хотелось развернуться, взять Стайлза за грудки и трусить до тех пор, пока тот не скажет, что за игру ведет. Но еще больше ему хотелось знать, спал ли Питер с ним вчера. Было ли его посещение настоящим или игрой для отвода глаз? От беспочвенной ревности Дерека захлестнуло желание приложиться кулаком к чему-то твердому.

— Как скоро свадьба? – вместо этого спросил он, глядя в сторону.

— Как можно быстрее.

Дерек понятливо кивнул и краем глаза увидел, что Стайлз снова встал из-за столика и приблизился к ним. На его поясе висели крошечные украшения, которые тихо позвякивали при ходьбе.

— За безопасностью Стайлза тоже стоит пристально следить, — сообщил Питер, — я не готов потерять кого-либо из своих приближенных. Поэтому береги моего мальчика.

Стайлз не смотрел на Дерека. Питер положил руку на плечо Стайлза, почти целомудренно касаясь, и тот ответил ему ласковой улыбкой. Дереку претила эта интимность и даже больше: ему хотелось разрушить ее.

— От чего мне нужно беречь его? В вашем доме великолепная охрана, дядя.

Питер сделал большой глоток вина и перевел взгляд сначала на своего фаворита, затем на Дерека. Примеряясь, оценивая и взвешивая каждое свое слово.

— Я хочу, чтобы Стайлз стал твоим… — сообщил Питер. Дерек опешил и тут же увидел, как закаменел Стайлз. Улыбка слетела с его лица, словно не плотно приклеенная маска. – Я не могу пока освободить его или снять клеймо наложника, но с тобой он будет в большей безопасности, чем в огромном гареме. Охрана защищает от проникновения извне, а меня беспокоит то, что творится внутри.

— Я уверен, что обо мне все забудут, — вдруг подал голос Стайлз. – Пожалуйста…

Питер даже не взглянул на него.

— Я ощущаю свою вину в грядущей буре, которую поднимут мои дорогие жены. Но все равно хочу узаконить свои отношения с Лидией до того, как она родит. Это мое решение.

— Родит? – изумился Стайлз так, словно думал, что Питер ночами играл с ней в карты, и это совсем не могло привести к беременности икбал.

— Это возможно, верно? – с иронией спросил Питер, и Стайлз совсем поник.

— И я должен принять вашего наложника, как подарок? – в замешательстве поинтересовался Дерек, понимая, что его используют, как удобную ширму. – Скоро я должен покинуть город с караваном, не могу же я взять его с собой? Как мне охранять его? Я не уверен, что это будет уместно, не проще ли выслать его обратно в Хамбру?

— Нет, не проще. Ты примешь его у себя и оставишь в городе. У тебя есть наложница, Дерек, и свой дом – это больше, чем ничего. Неужели ты не можешь проявить гостеприимство? Я прошу тебя, мне необходимо это, — слова дяди упали каменной плитой, лишая возможности к отступлению. – Стайлз не будет служить тебе, он станет твоим подопечным, думаю, ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Да, понимаю, — Дерек догадывался, что не может отказать. Их обоих лишили выбора задолго до сегодняшнего дня. И Дерек видел, что других вариантов Питер не приберег, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Прошу… Я не хочу уходить, — попытался возмутиться Стайлз. И наносное спокойствие слетело с него, как ненужная шелуха, у Дерека перехватило дух от того, насколько живым, уязвимым и чувственным он был. Эмоции так и искрились на его открытом лице. – Мне не нравится эта идея.

— Стайлз, — ответил Питер и коснулся ладонью его щеки. Тот нелепо приоткрыл рот и громко сглотнул, глядя прямо на него. – Ты и сам знаешь, что так будет лучше. Дерек не обидит тебя. Тебе здесь неуютно, ты сам не раз об этом говорил, помнишь? Когда я снова женюсь, все станет еще хуже, а тебе нужно безопасное, тихое место. Это ненадолго, поверь.

— Но… — глупо возразил Стайлз, не понимая, что это конец. И Дерек ощутил злость, ему захотелось оттащить его от Питера, отрезвить и, возможно... утешить?

Дереку уже не раз приходилось наблюдать низложение наложниц, но впервые Питер обращался со своим любовником так предупредительно. И в то же время жестоко, ведь Стайлз явно дорожил их близостью. Хотел ее.

— Дерек будет заботиться о тебе, — еще раз пообещал Питер.

Стайлз неохотно посмотрел в его сторону. Дерек и не думал поддерживать заверения Питера о том, что так ему будет лучше. В его гареме почти не было слуг, декоративных фонтанов и ручных павлинов, не было невиданной роскоши и развлечений. Там Стайлз уж точно не будет лелеемым фаворитом.

Марин – его наложница – не раз жаловалась ему на скуку. Но Дерек ничего не мог с этим поделать и расширять гарем не хотел, до сегодняшнего дня. Стайлзу тоже придется принять такой порядок вещей, жить скромно и тихо. А он взамен будет его охранять до той поры, пока Стайлз будет оправдывать его доверие.

— Завтра личные вещи Стайлза и его слуг перевезут в твой дом, Дерек, приготовьте комнаты, — приказал Питер.

— А Джексон? – не удержался Стайлз. – Он ведь может навещать меня?

Питер не стал обманывать.

— Завтра ты отправишься в дом Дерека один, Стайлз. Вам с Джексоном не стоит пока видеться.

Дерек отвел взгляд, ему не хотелось принимать Стайлза у себя так же сильно, как тому не хотелось переезжать. Дерек не знал, как сможет жить с ним в одном доме. Спать в своей комнате, зная, что Стайлз совсем рядом.

И глубоко в душе Дерек почти ненавидел Питера за то, что тот ясно дал понять: на место в постели Стайлза ему претендовать не стоит. Это был жестокий дар, который лег на плечи Дерека тяжелым бременем.

 

О подарке уже через пару часов знал каждый обитатель гарема. Слух облетел все будуары, тесные коморки и роскошные покои жен. Это были злые и радостные шепотки, потому что друзей среди наложниц и слуг Стайлз себе так и не завел. Оставался лишь Джексон, но Дереку почему-то казалось, что он быстро смирится с потерей друга.

Стайлза молниеносно списали со счетов, и все внимание сплетников теперь было приковано к Лидии. Новой икбал и главной фаворитке. Оставалось лишь дело за малым: укрепить ее положение и сообщить о будущей свадьбе.

Когда спустя два дня Дерек все-таки пожаловал в казармы к своим парням, то наткнулся на лукавые, понимающие улыбки. Занимаясь переездом своего нового наложника, он и забыл о том, что должен поговорить с ними. Но Дерек быстро стер с их лиц ехидство, раздавая поручения, которые им уже давно требовалось выполнить перед празднованием дня рождения эмира.

Вот-вот в город должен был прибыть Маккол. Дерек ждал его с особым нетерпением. Ему нужно было узнать о Стайлзе правду, чтобы оставить подозрения и не ожидать удара в спину, тем более что теперь им предстояло жить под одной крышей. Но тот словно нарочно задерживался и даже весточки не прислал, Дерек решил, что не спустит это просто так.

Как только с насущными делами, наконец, было покончено, Дерек позволил себе вернуться домой. Хотя за последние несколько недель бывал там всего пару раз, предпочитая ночевать в особняке дяди, где ему всегда были готовы предоставить ночлег и умелую наложницу, чтобы скрасить время.

В его доме всем заправлял Алан – нубиец и бывший раб. Он мало говорил, но с полуслова понимал любое указание Дерека, исполняя все с невероятной точностью. Дереку он нравился, и, даже больше, он ему доверял. Дерек привез Алана из Дарака и оставил у себя, когда тот помог ему в одном довольно щекотливом деле.

Алан приготовил для Стайлза роскошные покои на женской половине, которые могли бы принадлежать жене Дерека, будь она у него. И отнесся к новому наложнику своего господина с максимальным почтением. Дерек не протестовал и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз принимал эти знаки внимания и старался избегать его. Несмотря на вынужденное смирение приказу дяди, от него совсем не веяло покорностью.

Дерек даже обеспокоился, что наложник может убежать, и усилил охрану. Тот в ответ вообще перестал выходить из своих комнат, даже в сад.

Вещей у Стайлза было немного, в основном подарки Питера: сундук с необходимой одеждой, десяток потрепанных книг и старые шахматы. Стайлз не сказал ему ни слова с тех пор, как они покинули покои эмира. Но уже через пару дней попросил о встрече, Дерек отказал. Это было лишнее. Чем меньше они будут видеться, тем меньше искушение.

Питер несколько раз спрашивал о том, как там «его мальчик». И Дерек врал, что все хорошо. Но у него не вызывало сомнений, что кто-то из его слуг докладывал главному евнуху, а уж тот доносил свежие новости до эмира. Все было как дядя того желал – сдержанное гостеприимство и не более того, даже если Стайлз планировал получить больше радушия с его стороны.

Дерек ждал новостей и надеялся, что Питер не ошибся в этом мальчишке. Ему всегда хотелось верить в лучшее, но сбывались его надежды крайне редко.

Изредка посещая Марин, Дерек все же видел Стайлза из сада на балконе его покоев на втором этаже. Стайлз выходил туда почитать днем и обычно сидел в плетеном кресле, а иногда и вовсе, откладывая книгу, просто подставлял лицо солнцу. Дерек прекрасно понимал, что это единственно верное и безопасное расстояние, которого им стоило придерживаться. Иначе все могло бы плохо закончиться.

И Дерек не был уверен, что Стайлз понимал, как именно действовал на него. Как сильно Дерек хотел его… хотел все то, что брал Питер и так легко отверг. Тогда бы Стайлз и на пушечный выстрел не подпустил бы его к себе, разве что в этом была бы своя извращенная выгода. И Дерек интуитивно боялся подобного исхода.

Он как раз направлялся в свой кабинет от Марин, когда Алан нашел его и доложил о прибытии Маккола. Евнух нервничал, его волнение невольно передалось Дереку, они оба поспешили во двор. Дом, несмотря на незримое присутствие слуг, казался, по большей части, брошенным, пришлось пересечь два длинных коридора и холл, прежде чем Дерек смог добраться до выхода.

Снаружи было спокойно, слышались лишь бессильное всхрапывание лошадей и обрывки коротких фраз. Раздраженным кивком Дерек отдал приказ слугам, и они бросились к животным, оставив гостей в покое. Те стояли тут же, едва спешившись.

Как и ожидалось, Маккол и его охрана прибыли не одни. Дерек, лишь единожды взглянув на его спутника, узнал в нем евнуха. Было что-то чрезвычайно знакомое в его повадках, нотка неуверенности и заискивания — желание понравиться и в то же время опаска. Дереку сразу не понравился этот человек, но даже своей интуиции он не мог доверять на все сто.

— Дерек-эфенди, — поклонился Маккол.

Дерек заметил, что он поморщился. На плече у Маккола красовалась испачканная кровью заскорузлая повязка, а сам он производил впечатление человека, на долгое время затерявшегося в пустыне: руки в царапинах, кожа на лице загрубела, а губы растрескались.

Хотя все это не помешало ему вести себя так, словно он вернулся с развлекательной прогулки, а не опасной авантюры. Маккол вынырнул из поклона и подмигнул Дереку, дернув Ашида поближе к себе за балахон. Его свита явно сократилась, Дерек помнил, что отправлял пятерых в отряде, а теперь их трое.

— Что это? – кивнул он на повязку.

— Причина нашей проволочки. Мне пришлось несколько раз возвращать нашего друга во время остановки в караван-сарай, — Маккол указал на евнуха. – Он не слишком хотел покидать Мерид. Верно, Ашид?

Евнух ничего не ответил. Дерек поджал губы, понимая, что за информацию им придется побиться. Но он готов был самолично почесать об евнуха кулаки, если тот не захочет говорить.

Маккол прищурился.

— Отвечай, наглая морда, с тобой визирь разговаривает! Узнаешь, кто это, или совсем песком глаза засыпало?

Дерек не обратил на это внимания и кивнул на дом.

— Не здесь, пойдем, — Ашид начал лихорадочно оглядываться, когда его прихватили с собой, направляясь в особняк. Маккол несколько раз подгонял его и с силой толкал в спину. Ашид на это только выдал несколько невнятных ругательств, но тихо и почти незаметно.

— Почему ты решил, что он знает про Стайлза? – спросил Дерек, как только они оказались в кабинете.

Маккол доковылял до кресла и опустился в него.

— А он и не знает, вернее, говорит так, но Мерид не столь уж велик, — ответил он. – И там ходят разные сплетни. К примеру, россказни о маленьком англичанине, призрак которого бродит вокруг высокого забора особняка Нифели. Несколько лет назад в этом городке разразился жуткий и отвратительный скандал. Хозяев злополучного дома убили, а их маленького сына задушили, и труп прихватили с собой. Единственный кто выжил в том погроме – евнух, который и рассказал всем эту историю, и он перед тобой. Эмир прислал свой отряд, и они разбирались с этим бесчинством, но виновных так и не нашли. Как и труп ребенка. Довольно интересно, эфенди?

Дерек пристрастно посмотрел на Ашида.

— Маленький англичанин?

— Их было трое, — продолжил Маккол. – Отец, какой-то лондонский ученый, его жена и сын. Все случилось десять лет назад, твой дядя поселил их в Нифели, дал содержание и охрану, которую вырезали вместе со слугами. И он же призвал мальчишку к себе.

— Думаешь, мальчика забрали янычары? — уточнил Дерек. – Но для этого он должен был выжить. Наемники упустили его?

— Видимо, — предположил Маккол. – Это единственное объяснение тому, что парень словно появился из воздуха в свите Ясона.

— Что скажешь, Ашид? Это так, мальчик не погиб?

Евнух смолчал, потупив взгляд. Дерек задумался, то, что говорил Маккол, было в большей степени логично. Ребенок не так опасен, как взрослый, и его могли оставить умирать или же вовсе не искать. Стайлз стал жертвой обстоятельств и лишился родных. Но, даже зная все это, Дерек понимал, что вопросов стало больше, чем ответов. Как его звали? Кто были его родители, которых так жестоко убили, и почему это сделали? За что?

— Как его звали?

— Кого? – уточнил Маккол.

— Ребенка, как его звали? – еще раз спросил Дерек уже у Ашида, и когда тот не ответил, отвесил смачную оплеуху. – Думаешь, за предательство ты не понесешь ответственности перед законом, раз избежал этого тогда? Эти люди тебе доверяли, а теперь они мертвы. Не думаю, что эмир смилостивится над тобой, если узнает все.

Ашид ухватился за пылающую щеку и покосился на Маккола, но тот решил не вмешиваться.

— Как его звали? Говори, — в третий раз повторил Дерек. – Бежать некуда, ты все равно умрешь за то, что сделал. От тебя зависит только: быстро это будет или медленно.

— Дж… — Ашид слизнул кровь с губы. – Дженим… мальчик.

— Верно, — подтвердил Маккол. – Дженим.

Дерек сделал шаг назад и холодно посмотрел на Ашида.

— Осталось дело за малым, кто хотел смерти Дженима? Я слушаю, — он выждал с минуту и снова ударил. Ашид повалился на пол и заскулил, сплевывая кровь прямо на ковер. Дерека захлестнула ярость, с которой он обычно вступал в схватку на дороге, натыкаясь на очередного разбойника.

Удары сыпались один за другим, но Ашид стоически терпел, взвизгивая, когда Дерек напирал посильнее. И это даже не сжимая пальцы в кулак, лишь охаживая раскрытой ладонью. Дерек некстати подумал о Стайлзе, о его беззащитном лице, когда Питер сказал, что их связи пришел конец. Взял в постель сироту, пригрел на груди… привязал к себе и заставил полюбить, а затем выставил за порог.

Дерек уже не вспоминал о евнухе, когда занес для удара кулак. Он не понимал, как так можно. Как можно играть с человеком, который доверил тебе самого себя. Ведь именно так поступили родители Стайлза: положились на Питера?

— Он не скажет, — заметил Маккол, когда Ашид осел бесформенной кучей у их ног, а Дерек выпустил пар. – Может, не знает, а может, боится.

— Нас меньше, чем их?

Маккол с трудом сдержал смешок.

— Он дважды пробовал бежать, значит было к кому?

— Эфенди… — пробормотал Ашид, целуя покрытые пылью сафьяновые туфли Дерека с загнутыми вверх носками. – Эфенди, помилуйте…

Дерек тряхнул головой и решил, что экзекуцию можно продолжить чуть позже. Губы евнуха кровоточили, а левый глаз уже не открывался, лицо опухало с невероятной скоростью. Еще немного – места живого не будет видно.

— Убери его, — приказал Дерек. – Запри и проследи, чтобы к нему приставили охрану.

Маккол взял евнуха за шкирку и потянул за собой. Тот нелепо раскинул ноги и все еще тянулся к Дереку, невнятно бормоча мольбы о прощении.

 

Несколько дней Дерек был настолько занят празднеством в особняке эмира, что ему некогда было даже подумать о Стайлзе или Ашиде. Тем более что на следующий день дядя отправил его собирать налоги в Мэдиен – одну из провинций в его наделе.

День рождения эмира прошел бурно и весело. Весь город участвовал в чествовании своего владыки, пусть и не все любили бывшего неверного, но видимость всеобщего ликования стараниями Дерека была соблюдена, а те, кто хотел бы выразить свое мнение – устранены. Также на общем празднике в особняке Питер объявил о намерении взять четвертую жену. Это было воспринято как очередное подтверждение его мужской силы и непоколебимой энергии.

Дерек смотрел на невольное уважение, перемежающееся с завистью, испытываемое ставленниками дяди, и в очередной раз удивлялся, как выгодно тот подал новость, от которой его собственный дом содрогнулся волной возмущения. Дерек знал, что в ближайшее время в гареме ему будут не рады, и уже предчувствовал, как разозлится Лейла.

Как только Стайлз пропал с горизонта, звезда Лидии засияла еще ярче. Эйдриен упоминал, что дочери Питера даже нанесли ей визит и провели в ее будуаре несколько часов, играя в карты и обсуждая домашних питомцев. Вряд ли Малие и Эноле пришло бы в голову самим отправиться к наложнице отца, Дерек видел в этом ловкую руку Питера. Лейле оставалось лишь подчиниться, раз уж даже ее родная дочь приняла Лидию.

Поездка в надел заняла несколько дней, хотя Дерек не планировал задерживаться в городе на ночь. Но к вечеру началась песчаная буря, и им волей-неволей пришлось остаться. Местный купец предлагал ему свое гостеприимство, Дерек отказался и переночевал в бараке с отрядом.

Утром они отбыли вместе с рассветом, а как только лошади въехали в город, к Дереку подоспел гонец, сообщивший о том, что эмир сейчас находится в его доме, и Дерек отправился туда, оставив своих людей у брамы. Питер крайне редко наносил дружеские визиты, а в жилище Дерека и вовсе не был ни разу до этого момента.

От мысли, что он посещал Стайлза в его доме, Дереку захотелось кого-то ударить, так, словно Питер опорочил его. Словно Стайлз на самом деле принадлежал ему… и Питер не имел права посягать на чужое.

С ним отправился Бойд, но видя его настроение, даже не решался слова сказать. Дерек кипел от злости, ревность, которую он так долго подавлял, струилась огненной лавой, стоило подумать, что Питер приехал, чтобы взять Стайлза под его крышей. Спрятал как маленький секрет, но не отпустил, используя словно вещь.

Дерек понимал почему: как можно отказаться от этого тела, покорного взгляда и скрытой чувственности Стайлза? Но ему до дрожи не нравилось, что он послужил удобным прикрытием для их связи. Это было, по меньшей мере, оскорбительно, а если кто-то прознает, что дядя приходит к его наложнику в постель – над Дереком будет потешаться весь город.

Когда он добрался до дома, у ворот стоял роскошный паланкин со свитой из дюжины янычар и пары носильщиков. Но Дерек все равно не успел, когда он спешился и вошел во внутренний дворик, Питер уже выходил. Полы его роскошного фередже* волочились по земле, но его это мало беспокоило.

— Дерек! – приветственно и с радостью воскликнул он. – Я уже было обеспокоился, почему ты не вернулся вчера.

Дерек поклонился, но на радушие не ответил.

— Вы искали меня?

— Верно, но Алан мне все разъяснил. И я заодно решил увидеть Стайлза, хотелось лично удостовериться, что ему хорошо здесь.

— Комфорт вашего наложника превыше всего.

Питер странно посмотрел на него.

— Верно. Но ему грустно, — сказал он. – Стайлз любит играть в шахматы и обсуждать по вечерам прочитанные книги, а иногда он бывает очень забавным собеседником, несмотря на юный возраст. Ты не мог бы быть к нему поласковее?

Дерек представил себя в покоях Стайлза за книгами и приятной беседой. И это попросту показалось ему смешным.

— Ласку даете ему вы, дядя, — холодно ответил он, и Питер задумчиво кивнул. – Я лишь могу обеспечить его самым необходимым.

— Ты всегда был на редкость чутким, племянник… — Питер хотел что-то сказать, но взглянул на Бойда за спиной Дерека и не стал. — В любом случае, береги его, — мягко попросил он. – Ты не представляешь, насколько Стайлз ценен.

Дерек промолчал, и Питер, дождавшись от него прощального поклона, ушел в свой паланкин. Дерек, не задерживаясь во дворике, направился в дом. Алан кинулся к нему, но он отсек его рваным жестом, как бы говоря «потом», прошел прямиком на женскую половину и достиг покоев Стайлза. Стучать в собственном доме Дерек не привык, поэтому просто распахнул дверь. Стайлз был на балконе и испуганно обернулся, Дерек окинул его сердитым взглядом и прошелся по комнате, оглядываясь в поисках подозрительных следов.

— Вы, наконец, нашли время, чтобы посетить меня? – внезапно съязвил Стайлз. – Приятно видеть, что у вас хорошие манеры, визирь.

— Это мой дом, — отчеканил Дерек. – А ты – моя собственность.

— Разве? – Стайлз издевательски вскинул бровь. – Ваша?

Дерек вышел к нему на балкон. Стайлз явно испугался, но не попытался отшатнуться, когда он приблизился вплотную. Дерек даже смог ощутить его запах, и в горле неожиданно запершило.

— Что вы делаете? – с ноткой ярости спросил он. – Здесь, с ним? Играете в шахматы?! Или ведете задушевные беседы?!

— О чем вы, визирь?

Дерек уставился на его рот, Стайлз отвел взгляд, и в голове зазвучали слова Лейлы. _Возможно, он услаждает его ртом?_ Дереку хотелось наказать его за это. Поставить на колени и отшлепать за то, что он делал с его дядей… За то, что он сделал с самим Дереком.

— Он бросил тебя, сбыл с рук. Будешь и дальше унижаться и ставить меня в неловкое положение?

— Я все еще не понимаю, — раздраженно начал Стайлз, но Дерек уже не мог пустить все на самотек и схватил его за плечи, удерживая на месте и больно вминая пальцы в податливую плоть.

— Я знаю кто ты, Дженим. Зачем ты подыгрываешь ему? Зачем продаешься?

В его глазах поселились искреннее недоумение и печаль.

— Вы ничего не знаете обо мне, визирь. Пустите.

Дерек уже не мог отпустить, хотя и понимал, что не имеет права. Питер запретил ему требовать со Стайлза положенное его статусом. Но как же сильно он хотел увести его в свою постель и взять по-настоящему. Ласкать, как ему того хотелось, гладить его тело и овладеть. Ощутить, как он вздрагивает и приходит к финишу. Увидеть, как он забывается и растворяется в наслаждении.

Дерек многое бы отдал, чтобы хотя бы раз заполучить Стайлза.

— Ты больше не принадлежишь ему.

Стайлз нахмурился и сжал губы. Те самые губы, которыми ласкал _его_.

— Эфенди… — коротко выдохнул он. – Мне больно.

Дерек разжал пальцы, но тут же обхватил ладонями его лицо и уткнулся носом в волосы. Губы касались его уха, Дерек втянул мочку в рот, посасывая ее и легонько оттягивая зубами. Стайлз застонал и сдавленно выдохнул, словно умоляя продолжить.

Дереку стало откровенно наплевать на то, с кем раньше спал Стайлз. Это не имело абсолютно никакого значения, жажда была настолько сильной, что в груди все сдавило. Дерек притиснул Стайлза к балюстраде и вжался пахом в его пах, губами проследил дорожку от уха к шее и осторожно лизнул пряную кожу. Дерек готов был взять его тут же, просто развернуть и избавить от одежды ниже пояса.

Никакой тонкой любовной игры или ухаживаний – животный инстинкт в чистом виде. Это было похоже на наваждение, которому они оба поддались, по крайне мере, сначала. Остановило лишь то, что Стайлз все-таки начал по-настоящему вырываться.

— Нет! – твердо сказал он, упираясь сжатыми кулаками в его грудь и насильно отрывая от себя. – Нет. Не нужно… пожалуйста, я не хочу, эфенди…

Дерек на секунду замер, пытаясь обуздать свое желание. Но как только взглянул в лицо Стайлза, понял, что тот соврал. Его щеки алели, оттеняя крошечные родинки на светлой коже, сам он тяжело дышал, а в штанах даже невооруженным взглядом можно было заметить окрепший член. Стайлз его хотел, пусть и отвергал.

Выходит, из их пары именно у Стайлза доставало здравого смысла, чтобы не совершить ошибку. Но Дерек не желал думать о том, что правильно. Не в такой момент.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты принимал его, — приказал он. – Откажись.

Рассеянное выражение соскочило с лица Стайлза, как очередная маска. Он нахмурился и крепко сжал губы.

— Я прошу вас уйти, — Дерек не сдвинулся с места, все еще рассматривая его. Стайлз лихорадочно облизнулся. – Надеюсь, вы не заставите меня просить защиты, эфенди. Уходите!

Дерек пару секунд колебался, но все-таки пошел на выход. Внутри бушевала целая буря, а неудовлетворенное желание требовало получить свое любой ценой. Ему не хотелось другого – какую-то бордельную дешевку, легкую подмену. Дерек хотел Стайлза и теперь, когда знал, что тот, скорее всего, не замешан в интригах против эмира, упали все сдерживающие барьеры.

Остались лишь страсть и пожирающая все на своем пути ревность. Минуя столик с любимыми шахматами Стайлза, Дерек не сдержался и смахнул фигуры на пол. Они рассыпались по настилу с глухим стуком.

Стайлз ничего не сказал и даже не предпринял попытки их поднять, словно его это не касалось. Дерек вышел за дверь, захлопнув ее за собой.

Подготовка к отправке каравана занимала немало времени, и Дерек почти полностью посвятил себя работе, стараясь даже не вспоминать о Стайлзе. Свадьба Малии и Керима должна состояться уже через месяц, и дальше оттягивать поездку не было возможности. Летом передвижение между городами значительно затруднялось из-за песчаных бурь, а им еще нужно было успеть вернуться в Намад.

Ашид все так же хранил молчание, скрывая заказчиков кровавого убийства, которое лишило Стайлза родителей. И Дерек начал склоняться к тому, что евнух действительно не знал или не понимал, кому продал информацию. Человеком он был явно небольшого ума, да и выдержкой не отличался. Если бы он мог что-то рассказать, то уже давно это сделал после общения с его людьми.

Дерек брезговал присутствовать на допросах, потому что Ашид словно нарочно спешил упасть к его ногам, вымаливая прощение. Дереку было искренне не понятно, о каком прощении идет речь, когда дело касается предательства. И ведь предали не только родителей Стайлза, но и Питера, когда приказ заботиться об этих неверных был проигнорирован. Ашид заслужил свое наказание сполна.

Но, несмотря на полученную информацию, Дереку все время казалось, что какой-то паззл головоломки упущен, а недоговоренности он не любил. Стоило напрямую поговорить с дядей, но тогда он выдал бы свой интерес. Питер мог наказать его или запретить влезать в эти дела, недаром же приказывал беречь его наложника от опасности. Но интуитивно Дерек чувствовал, что за всеми этими предостережениями крылась настоящая тайна.

Питер больше не посещал Стайлза, демонстративно забыв о его существовании и не спрашивая о нем. Это бесило Дерека даже сильнее, потому что молчание не давало и ему затронуть эту тему. Хотя Питер явно заметил некоторое напряжение во время последнего визита и сделал свои выводы. Стайлз стал камнем преткновения между ними, даже если это не было озвучено напрямую.

Каждый раз, думая о нем, Дерек одергивал себя, вспоминая их короткий разговор на балконе и его явное сопротивление. Он не мог ошибиться, Стайлз хотел близости с ним, но что-то останавливало его. Страх перед его дядей? Или вина? Мог ли Стайлз любить Питера по-настоящему? Не просто уважать или преклоняться, но и испытывать страсть?

Дерек бесился, хотя понимал, что должен уважать его решение оставаться верным Питеру. Даже если тому он больше не нужен.

Стайлз не был счастлив в новом доме, как и в дядюшкином. Алан рассказывал, что он много читал, изредка гулял в саду и иногда тренировался со своим слугой в фехтовании. Это было против правил гарема, но Дерек готов был закрыть глаза. Он даже готов был дать ему больше, некую иллюзию свободы, если бы Стайлз захотел, но тот продолжал делать вид, будто ничего не произошло.

Все это – молчание и недоверие с обеих сторон – могло длиться еще долго, если бы за неделю до отъезда каравана на особняк не совершили набег. Накануне Дерек должен был снова отправиться за податью в надел и уже сформировал отряд из полудюжины человек, а вечером специально остался в особняке дяди, планируя выехать на рассвете.

Среди ночи ему пришла записка, сообщавшая о том, что домашняя охрана задержала двух головорезов, которые хотели пролезть в его дом. Дерек чуть не загнал лошадь, так сильно хлестал ее по бокам, возвращаясь домой по залитым полумраком улочкам без какого-либо сопровождения.

Почему-то ему казалось, что он не успеет, и это будет концом всему. Гибелью Стайлза… И от одной мысли об этом все холодело внутри. Одного из наемников охране пришлось убить на месте, но второй попал в плен живым. Оба оказались англичанами. Их внешность говорила об этом лучше любых слов: обритые на лысо головы, отсутствие бородки и европейская одежда. У одного из них в карманах нашли британские фунты и поддельные документы.

Дерек сомневался, что подосланные головорезы желали выкрасть Марин из его гарема, кое-кто занимал их посильнее. И он понимал, что теперь без официального доклада расправиться с англичанином ему не удастся. Это его ошибка – не стоило забирать евнуха из Мерид, но Дерек не представлял, что за этой мелкой сошкой спустя столько лет шла слежка.

Охрана вывела пленника в общий дворик и поставила на колени, передавая право визирю решать, что с ним делать. Но за его спиной стояли янычары из городского патруля, которые подчинялись только своему Старшему. И Дерек явственно понял, что даже если прикажет им уйти, Питер все равно обо всем узнает.

Во дворе зажгли как можно больше масляных ламп, и по гравию расползались уродливые тени. Дерек взглянул на темные проймы окон, где-то там, в доме, спал Стайлз, и осознание того, что он сам навлек на него эту беду, глухо поскреблось под ребрами. Он этого не хотел.

— Дерек-эфенди… — тихо позвал Бойд, но его оттолкнул Адир – Старший в отряде городского патруля.

— Эмир повелевает увести этого человека! – громко сообщил тот, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что он находится в своем праве.

Дерек обернулся, и трое янычар подошли к пленнику с разных сторон. Видимо Эйдриен читал присланную Дереку записку и успел обо всем доложить.

— Визирь, — поклонился Адир. Взгляд у него был цепкий и неприятный – колючий. Несмотря на то, что Дерек мог отдавать приказы янычарам, абсолютной власти над ними у него никогда не было. Возможно, именно поэтому он прибегал к услугам наемников, таких как Маккол.

— Я могу увидеть его в особняке дяди?

— Не в праве вам это гарантировать, эфенди, — коротко ответил Адир и кивнул своим людям на выход. Дерек знал, что его не пустят к англичанину, а для того, чтобы получить разрешение, нужно попросить аудиенции у дяди.

Когда всадники покинули его двор, Дерек кивнул Бойду подойти.

— Скажи Макколу, что я хочу его видеть.

Дядя отказался его принять, вместо этого прислав к его дому еще один отряд янычар, который передал ему послание. Стайлз должен был незамедлительно вернуться к эмиру вместе со своими слугами и вещами. Дерек не хотел его отпускать и воспринял приказ в штыки. Его публично унизили, отбирая недавний «подарок», и принять это молча Дерек не мог.

Несколько часов назад он разговаривал с Макколом, заставляя его из раза в раз вспоминать, с кем во время их путешествия мог контактировать Ашид. Тот дважды пробовал улизнуть. Первый раз Маккол почти сразу нашел беглеца и вернулся к отряду, а вот второй – ему пришлось отлавливать его на дороге и схватиться с местной шайкой, от чьих рук он и заработал ранение. Маккол уверял, что Ашид не уходил надолго из его поля зрения, а это значило, что кто-то со стороны присматривал за ним.

Янычары ушли из его дома с ответным посланием, и уже через час Дерек был в зале для приемов. Питер заставил его ждать, и Дерек понял, что им очень недовольны. Эйдриен тоже не захотел с ним разговаривать и быстро скользнул в боковую комнату, когда привел его на место. Впервые Дерек попал в такое положение и даже не знал, что с этим делать.

И все из-за чего? Из-за наложника?

Он уже мысленно представил себе гневное послание матери, иногда она не скупилась в выражениях, вспоминая о том, что арабская покорность – не врожденное ее качество, а скорее навык, наработанный годами жизни в другой культуре. Дерек не собирался идти против Питера, но для начала ему хотелось, наконец, узнать, почему кто-то спустя десять лет все еще хотел смерти Стайлза?

Первым в зал вошел слуга, отворяя перед эмиром дверь, и тут же склонился в поклоне. Дядя показался вслед за ним в роскошном фередже и расшитом золотом кафтане, более уместном для официальных приемов. Дерек низко поклонился, но дядя никак не отреагировал и приказал слуге уйти. Дерек ощущал его взгляд всем телом и не смел подняться.

Питер приблизился, так чтобы он видел носки его домашних туфель, круто загнутых вверх.

— Я накажу тебя! – первым же делом сообщил он и схватил Дерека сзади за шею, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Хватка у дяди была далеко не нежной, и держал он крепко, но так наказывали провинившихся детей, а не взрослых мужчин. Хотя Дерек не смел указывать Питеру, не в такой момент, пусть и чувствовал себя крайне глупо. – А поскольку ты мой родственник – наказание будет более жестоким. Как ты посмел разворошить это осиное гнездо еще и без моего ведома?

Дядя сильно нажал пальцами на его шею, вминая их в плоть и причиняя ощутимую боль. Дерек не сопротивлялся, принимая все как должное – если дать сдачи или вырваться, Питер еще не скоро это забудет. Приходилось терпеть, пусть покорность и не была его врожденной чертой.

— Надеюсь, ты получил, что хотел? Глупый щенок! А я думал, что Джексон – моя самая главная забота, а выходит это ты! – он отпустил, почти оттолкнул его, и Дерек машинально сделал шаг назад. – Неужели ты не понял, что Стайлз больше, чем наложник?! Что он важен для меня?

— Дядя… — с минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга, в глазах Питера Дерек видел гнев, но, несмотря на это, тот не стал унижать так сильно, как мог бы в его положении. – Я заботился о безопасности вашего гарема.

Питер взмахнул полами фередже и отошел на безопасное расстояние.

— В течение года ты ни получишь из казны ни монеты. Будешь служить мне без оплаты! Это умерит твое своеволие. Мне следовало бы забрать больше и оставить тебя в бараках!

Дерек, поморщившись, кивнул, но все же уточнил:

— Но я остаюсь на службе?

— И ты спрашиваешь это за неделю до отбытия моей дочери к Малику? – с издевкой поинтересовался он. – У меня нет выбора, иначе я бы устроил тебе настоящую взбучку. Ты поставил под угрозу большие деньги, Дерек. И я так просто отпустить ситуацию не могу.

— И откуда огромные деньги у сироты? – удивился Дерек и неловко коснулся саднящей кожи кончиками пальцев.

Питер скосил на него недовольный взгляд, но воздержался от едкой реплики. И Дерек отдернул руку, вытянувшись прямо, как струна. Питер выждал с минуту, а затем все же немного оттаял.

— Пойдем, — приказал он, и Дерек покорно последовал за ним. Питер увел его в заднюю комнату и приказал охране встать снаружи. Затем закрыл дверь на балкон и посмотрел вдаль сквозь стекло – там, внизу, был виден сад, в котором играли его младшие дети, те, кого еще не отняли у матерей. – Я расскажу тебе одну историю, а ты делай выводы.

Дерек кивнул.

— Почти тридцать лет назад, когда твои дедушка с бабушкой только эмигрировали из Америки в Англию, твою мать выдали замуж за англичанина, состоятельного по тем временам человека, а я начал учиться в Итоне… Там я познакомился с одним парнем, его звали Джонатан Аттавиус Стилински. Он был сыном англичанки и польского эмигранта. Жуткий мезальянс для британцев, все равно, что скрестить породистую лошадь с ослом. К нему так и относились, как к полукровке, которому никогда не занять первое место на выставке. Никто не понимал, как парнишка с такими корнями заполучил возможность учиться в элитной школе. Итон не место для выскочек, тем более что у Джона почти не было денег. Он носил протертые сюртуки и застиранные до желтизны сорочки – не признак хорошего финансового благосостояния. Но кто-то все же оплатил ему учебу до самого выпуска, кто-то очень влиятельный, потому что даже снобы-учителя относились к нему сравнительно хорошо.

Питер перевел дух, и Дерек не перебивал, зная, что дядя очень редко говорил о том, что было в его прошлой жизни, и это огромный признак доверия. Доверия, которого он, вероятнее всего, не достоин.

— Я был американцем при деньгах, хотя эти английские задницы игнорировали меня так же, как и Джона. Но я плевал на всех, потому что у меня была цель. На втором курсе нас расформировали и меня поселили с Джоном в одной комнате, возможно, коменданту это показалось смешным, — Питер на минуту замолчал, словно вживую вспомнив тот момент. Дереку казалось, что он специально крайне редко позволял себе углубляться в воспоминания. Слишком сильно это влияло на него, даже спустя много лет. Где-то глубоко в душе Питер скучал по всему тому, что составляло его детство и юность, тому, что взрастило его. – Джон был хорошим человеком и полностью увлеченным наукой, ему было плевать на деньги и положение в обществе. И, несмотря на различия между нами, мы стали хорошими друзьями и не раз помогали друг другу. Когда учеба подошла к концу, мы не потеряли связь. А после моего отъезда иногда обменивались письмами. Только потом я узнал, что его мать была младшей дочерью Герцога. Одного из самых влиятельных британских аристократов.

Дереку все, что Питер сказал, показалось изощренной шуткой. Стайлз, а скорее Дженим – правнук лорда? Безумие! Мальчишка, который считался постельной игрушкой эмира, был голубых кровей? Хотя, если сильно задуматься, это имело смысл, учитывая, как Питер хотел его спрятать и позаботился о нем. Как о драгоценности или любимом ребенке.

Питер словно прочитал его мысли и криво усмехнулся.

— У Герцога – я не стану называть тебе его полный титул, потому что это не важно пока, — был младший брат, его имя тоже тебе ничего не скажет, но все, кто пересекались с ним, зовут его Девкалион. Именно его внимание ты привлек, когда твои люди начали разнюхивать все о мальчике, перевезенном из Мерид в Намад. Девкалион вряд ли поверил в его смерть, после того как тело не было найдено. Странным образом также умерли и старшие дети Герцога: его единственный сын и наследник и старшая дочь, которая так и не вышла замуж и стала старой девой. Оставался только Джон и его маленький сын. Правнук Герцога.

— И Дженим… Стайлз обходил Девкалиона в наследовании титула? – Дереку показалось, что он уже слышал это имя. Кто-то из его парней говорил о Девкалионе, но это было давно и не касалось Стайлза. Речь шла о какой-то стычке, но детали ускользали, и Дерек мысленно сделал для себя заметку навести справки.

— Да, но Девкалиону плевать на титул, он жаден к деньгам, а в семье Герцога их всегда было немало. Он никогда не был чист на руку, и еще когда ты пешком под стол ходил, уже торговал оружием и людьми с восточными странами. Ему всегда было плевать, с кем сотрудничать, главное, чтобы за это хорошо платили. Вырезать семью для него не так уж сложно, имея под рукой отпетых головорезов любых мастей. Одно время он предлагал мне сотрудничество, но связываться с таким человеком себе дороже. У него нет понятия чести или правил, которые ограничивали бы его деятельность.

— Родители Стайлза хотели сбежать? – Питер в ответ коротко кивнул.

— Когда Герцог заболел, Джон понял, что Девкалион не оставит его в живых, и попросил меня помочь ему. Он не желал, чтобы его сын ввязывался в эту схватку за титул, ему хотелось заниматься своими исследованиями без излишнего давления. Джон был по-настоящему одарен, и его смерть стала ударом для всех, кто его знал. Особенно для Стайлза, мальчик был раздавлен этим.

— Но почему вы сразу мне не сказали?

— Потому что до тебя никто не додумался шарить по всему наделу, выискивая информацию о Стайлзе. Ни Эйдриен, ни Лейла так ничего и не нашли и опустили руки, но не мой визирь! Неужели ты думал, что он настолько опасен?

— Он опасен, если по пятам за ним шастают убийцы, — коротко ответил Дерек, немного расслабляясь и чувствуя, что ситуация снова возвращается под его контроль. – И что дальше, он будет сбегать, пока его не убьют?

Дереку не понравилось, как это прозвучало, но реальность была такова, что избежать погони Стайлз вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. Им обоим – и Стайлзу, и Девкалиону – было мало места на земле, даже если эта земля не принадлежала Англии.

— У меня на руках все документы, которыми обладал Джон, когда Стайлзу исполнится двадцать один, он станет новым герцогом. И он уже не будет обязан подчиняться опекуну, которым, несомненно, избрали бы Девкалиона. Я помогу ему добиться титула, даже если придется пойти по головам, а еще я хочу, чтобы Энола стала его женой. Моя дочь будет герцогиней, ты можешь в это поверить?

— А он сам чего хочет? – осторожно спросил Дерек.

Питер фыркнул.

— Он хочет жить. Ради этого Стайлз согласился спрятаться в моем гареме, а затем терпеть _твой_ дикий норов. Ему нужно укрытие, но будучи жемчужиной гарема, он, увы, не находится в безопасности. Когда-нибудь взойдет его звезда, и он будет независим, но до этого еще далеко. А пока ему нужна защита и присмотр. Ему нужен ты.

— Я? – Дерек опешил.

— Да, — кивнул Питер. – Хватит притворства, я растил Стайлза как воина, как своего сына, и он посещал те же уроки, что и Джексон. Он должен закалиться, пойти с караваном, с тобой. Стать одним из твоих людей, и ты вернешь его мне целым и невредимым.

В первые пару секунд Дерек даже не нашелся, что сказать.

— Он труп, если хотя бы высунет нос за стены Намада.

— Нет, если пойдет с тобой. Ты присмотришь за ним, — уверенно заявил Питер, и Дерек понял, что это приказ.

— Это безумие, его убьют бандиты. Проще выкинуть его голым за стены и надеяться, что он выживет. Это сумасшествие!

— Сумасшествие растить его в теплице, когда, безусловно, он попадет в опасность, стоит ему вернуться в Англию. Им обоим нужен урок жизни, ему и моему Джексону. А ты, несмотря на дурной характер и чрезмерную уверенность в своей правоте, самый лучший воин из всех. Ты доказывал это годами в более суровых условиях, чем сейчас.

Дерек с трудом сдержал стон, зная, что услышит следующим.

— Джексон тоже поедет с тобой, пора ему оторвать свою изнеженную задницу от подушек. Это мое решение, и я его не изменю. Стайлз пока поживет в моем особняке, мы обновим его гардероб, и ты получишь сразу двух воинов на подмогу.

— Это вторая часть моего наказания? – холодно поинтересовался Дерек. – Два неподконтрольных подростка в тяжелом походе длиной в несколько недель.

— Ты все верно понимаешь, племянник, а теперь можешь идти.

Дерек снова поклонился и сделал как велено, но его интуиция вопила о том, что этот поход запомнится ему надолго. Если, конечно, он сможет уберечь важных для Питера людей от опасности.

 

Караван отправился в путь через неделю. Около двух дюжин породистых скакунов, верблюды, несколько паланкинов со служанками и один просторный для Малии. Евнухи ехали верхом, а за ними тянулись загруженные вещами и разными безделушками рабочие лошадки. Общий вес поклажи был не меньше хорошего торгового груза из тех, что Дерек уже проводил через пески.

По всей длине за караваном следовали янычары – дополнительная охрана, на которой настоял Питер. А также Дерек выставил своих людей, чтобы они контролировали ситуацию. Маккол с Бойдом ехали почти в самом хвосте, а вот Лейхи и он сам – во главе.

Но Дереку все равно приходилось раз за разом возвращаться и присматривать за людьми, а в особенности за новичками. Он беспокоился, что Джексон будет излишне геройствовать, а Стайлз вести себя слишком тихо. Но в первый же день оказалось, что его представление о них было в корне ошибочно. Джексон ерзал в седле, словно его за задницу укусила оса, и обеспокоенно оглядывался, а Стайлз гарцевал на своей смирной кобылке вдоль цепочки, примыкая то к одной, то к другой группе, и с каждым находил, о чем поговорить. Кроме Дерека. Его он избегал, как огня.

Он радовался как ребенок, напоминая скорее озорного мальчишку, а не смиренного наложника из гарема дяди. Каждый раз, оглядываясь, Дерек видел его яркую тунику, подпоясанную парчовым поясом, и резвую гнедую кобылку. Лейхи неловко косился на него и все-таки не выдержал, когда солнце уже высоко поднялось на небе, он спросил:

— Кто этот парень, эфенди?

— Сын одного из английских друзей дяди. Его зовут Джон Уоллкот, – по договоренности было решено дать Стайлзу новое имя. Мысленно Дерек не мог звать его ни Дженимом, ни Джоном, только Стайлз, пусть это гаремное прозвище и казалось ему нелепым.

Лейхи кивнул, будто поверил, но Дерек знал, что появление Стайлза, будь он хотя бы чуточку потише, прошло бы более гладко. Его самого огорошила такая активность и дружелюбие, потому что работа, которую им с Джексоном выпало исполнять, была донельзя скучной и рутинной. Но Стайлз с самого начала взялся за дело с энтузиазмом, как будто только и ждал возможности выпорхнуть из своей золотой клетки в большой мир.

И Дерек на какое-то время задумался о том, что его ждет в Англии, полной таких же строгих внутренних правил, как и любой восточный гарем, только замаскированных получше. Стайлз был слишком энергичен для созерцательного образа жизни, хотя, возможно, Дерек никогда и не знал его настоящего. То, что скрывалось за маской вежливости.

Ему вспомнилось, как он глядел на него в гареме, когда они столкнулись нос к носу впервые. Словно встретил ожившую легенду, но затем Дерек повел себя как чурбан. Он никогда не заглядывал, что там за красивой оболочкой, и не раз задевал Стайлза. Он привык, что Марин всегда была рада его приходу и охотно развлекала.

В гареме дяди Эйдриен чаще всего присылал к нему Эрику, она была бойкой и страстной. Женщины всегда его любили и охотно отдавались, и Дереку даже казалось, что он чаще всего оправдывал их надежды. Если, конечно, все это не было притворством, но Стайлза его поведение могло оттолкнуть. И Дерек это понимал, как и то, что тот мог избегать его весь поход. Так было даже лучше – никаких эмоций.

Но для того, чтобы охранять, Дерек украдкой следил за ним и испытывал сожаление, когда видел, что Стайлзу нравилось проводить время с другими. Ведь, по сути, он был еще сущим ребенком, которому все и вся до жути интересно.

Особое рвение в общении с ним проявлял Маккол, и Дерек понимал, что они в чем-то неуловимо похожи. Побей Стайлза жизнь, и он стал бы таким же, как Маккол – веселым раздолбаем, живущим от переделки до переделки. Хотя чрезмерное дружелюбие американца зародило еще одну мысль – ведь тот знал, кем Стайлз был для Питера, и мог рассчитывать на его благосклонность?

Стайлз не был одет, как наложник, да и не выглядел как таковой, но Дерек все равно не мог оторвать глаз от прямой спины и того как покачивались его бедра в такт шагу лошади. Легко, почти безупречно, словно он родился в седле.

Маккол много времени уделял ему и, когда Дерек видел их вместе в последний раз, что-то долго объяснял Стайлзу, а затем даже пару раз пихнул его кулаком в плечо. Бойд потом сообщил, что они обсуждали с «Джоном» шахматы. Стайлз смеялся и говорил так вовлечено, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. И Дерек снова ощутил невидимый укол, вспоминая собственное пренебрежение.

После короткого привала, когда до караван-сарая оставалось не меньше четырех часов пути, Дерек заметил Стайлза возле паланкина Малии. Он казался рассеянным и немного выдохшимся, учитывая, сколько наболтал с самого утра, не замолкая ни на минуту.

Кивнув, чтобы смотрел в оба, Дерек развернул лошадь и поскакал к нему. Янычар, который ехал рядом, неодобрительно посмотрел на него, но Дереку было плевать. Он был главным в этом походе и мог беседовать с кем пожелает.

Целый день он хотел поговорить со Стайлзом хотя бы минуту, а когда достаточно приблизился, даже не знал с чего начать. Питер ясно дал понять, что Стайлз никогда ему не принадлежал, и то, что случилось тем вечером, когда Стайлз сказал «нет», немного беспокоило Дерека.

За рекордно короткое время их положение в корне изменилось, и не учитывать мнение Стайлза Дерек просто не мог. Он заметил, что Стайлз немного покраснел, когда увидел его и вскинулся в седле, выпрямляя спину.

— Эфенди, — склонил он голову, и лошадь обеспокоенно заржала, реагируя на близость жеребца.

Дерек немного пришпорил своего коня и ответил таким же кивком. Хотелось похвалить его, то, как он держался, но вместо этого Дерек выдал приказ.

— Тебе не стоит ехать возле паланкина, — строго сказал он, и Стайлз моментально нахмурился. – Не нужно провоцировать лишние вопросы.

— Почему?

— Малия не должна тебя видеть, — ответил Дерек на неплохом английском. Но понимал он все же лучше, чем говорил.

— Думаете, она скажет Малику, что наложник ее отца взобрался на лошадь и скакал вровень с прославленными янычарами? – вполголоса процедил Стайлз, глядя перед собой и вскинув вверх подбородок.

Дереку не понравился этот ответ.

— Думаю, что тебе не стоит вообще говорить о таком, если дорожишь головой. Твои враги не шутят, и ты не должен.

Шторки паланкина задрожали, но Дерек знал, что Малия никогда не покажется наружу. Она только и могла, что выглядывать в маленькую щелочку, думая, что никто не знает о ее хитрости. Дерек громко откашлялся, и она снова спряталась.

— Ее служанки видели меня там, в Намаде, — заметил Стайлз. – Ходили со мной в бани и одевали к приходу вашего дяди. Их слово тоже что-то весит, верно?

Дерек не желал думать о том, как Стайлза готовили к визитам Питера. Пусть дядя и не касался его. Смешно, но он все еще ревновал. Даже теперь.

— Служанок Малии постарались заменить. Но даже это не особо поможет твоей новой репутации, если пойдут слухи.

Стайлз грустно усмехнулся.

— Репутации? – проговорил он, растягивая гласные, будто пробовал это слово на вкус. – Разве она у меня есть?

— Конечно, _Джон_ , — ответил Дерек и посмотрел на обеспокоенно поглядывающего в их сторону Джексона. – Она у тебя есть.

Стайлз потянул за поводья, немного отставая, и Дерек последовал его примеру. Рядом почти никого не было, если не считать равнодушных почти ко всему янычар по бокам от ряда навьюченных лошадей.

— _Джон_ … — тихо повторил он. – Так звали моего отца.

Дерек ничего не ответил, и какое-то время им пришлось ехать молча. Казалось, что Стайлз сам найдет тему для разговора, как это было со всеми: угрюмым Бойдом, добродушным Макколом, подозрительным Лейхи и даже капризничающим Джексоном. Но с ним Стайлз словно испытывал внутренний дискомфорт и неловкость, желая побыстрее улизнуть.

— Я должен извиниться, — осторожно сказал Дерек.

— Вам не за что просить прощения, Дерек-эфенди, — Стайлз явно не хотел вспоминать о том вечере и их стычке на балконе.

— Ты не обязан звать меня «эфенди».

Стайлз избегал называть его исключительно по имени и все время посматривал в сторону.

— Ясону нужна моя помощь. Вы простите, эфенди?

Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз как можно быстрее убрался. Но уже к концу дня им снова пришлось столкнуться, и Дерек уже никак не инициировал разговор.

Ближе к вечеру к ним подъехал Маккол и доложил обстановку, Дерек слушал вполуха. Но затем Маккол кивнул на Джексона, и пришлось моментально собраться. Все, что касалось сына эмира, относилось и к самому эмиру.

— Кажется, юный Ясон на грани обморока, — заметил Маккол, заставив Дерека с Лейхи оглянуться.

Джексон и впрямь выглядел так, словно парил над лошадью. А все из-за того, что отбил себе ягодицы, плюхаясь на седло, как кусок теста на разделочный стол. Дерек с трудом скрыл усмешку, но Джексон все равно заметил ее и насупился еще сильнее.

— Верховая езда определенно не была его любимым предметом, — беззлобно заметил Маккол. – Разве что на другой кобылке…

— Давно ли сами вы были такими? – поинтересовался Дерек, вспоминая, как неделями привыкал к долгой езде в седле. Но тогда ему было девять, и это не казалось таким унизительным.

— Мой отец торговал лошадьми, я с трех лет в седле, — похвалился Лейхи.

— Твоя задница саднила по другому поводу, — подначил его Маккол, но Дерек не поддержал шутку.

Его отец получал удовольствие, когда отрывался на ком-то явно меньше и беззащитнее, и чаще всего его воспитание приходилось на сыновей. Лейхи-старший довольно долго жил на Востоке, занимаясь торговлей лошадьми, а иногда транспортировками породистых особей. Именно от него сын получил любовь к животным и острое недоверие к людям.

— Чего ты хочешь от нас? – поинтересовался Дерек.

— Эфенди, думаю нужно, чтобы вы приказали Ясону залезть в паланкин, пока он позорно не выпал из седла, — доложил Маккол. – Лучше минута унижения, когда вы заставите спешиться, чем насмешки после падения.

Дерек понимал, что Маккол прав, и стоило бы поберечь гордость Джексона, но ему все еще хотелось преподать тому жизненный урок. Пусть это желание и было мелочным.

Лейхи иронично вскинул бровь, глядя на них, и нервно дернул за поводья.

— Вы сами решаете, как поступать, эфенди, — сказал он. – Никто вас не осудит, если вы не будете вмешиваться.

Дерек громко фыркнул и развернул коня, чертыхаясь на ходу.

— Прикрыть вашу спину, эфенди? – вслед прокричал ему Маккол, но Дерек уже понесся назад.

На лице Джексона были написаны все муки Ада, если тот вообще существовал. Лоб покрылся потом, а над верхней губой уже было натерто до крови грубой перчаткой. Дерек подъехал к нему поближе и развернул лошадь, прижимаясь боком к боку.

— Сейчас мы остановим караван, а ты сядешь в паланкин сестры.

— Я не устал, — гордо ответил он.

Но Дерек уже выехал и подал знак старшему. Караван двигался не особенно быстро, но даже при таком темпе остановка происходила поэтапно, с конца и до самой головы. Джексон тоже встал и обессиленно опустился на горящую задницу.

— Малие скучно одной, и я думаю, вы быстро найдете тему для беседы.

Джексон посмотрел на него с легкой ненавистью, понимая, что скука сестры – это лишь отговорка. Дерек знал, что оценить его поступок он сможет лишь спустя время, и на мгновение взглядом нашел Стайлза. Его лошадка явно не хотела стоять спокойно, и он медленно кружил ее на одном месте, переговариваясь с Бойдом.

Стайлз оценил этот жест великодушия, но Дереку все равно было не по себе из-за того, что этот поступок не был продиктован его совестью.

Когда они добрались до караван-сарая, уже успело стемнеть, и поднялся несильный ветер. Помещение было открытого типа без единого предмета утвари внутри. Дерек отправил трех янычар на поиски воды и приказал приготовить спальное место для женщин. Слуги должны были обустроить комнату для Малии, недаром она взяла с собой столько вещей: от заколки для волос до картин и мебели, предназначенных украсить ее будущие покои в доме Малика.

Для мужчин разбили несколько палаток во внутреннем дворике и развели огонь. На него водрузили чан с водой и начали варить похлебку, в сумках еще с отбытия оставались свежие лепешки.

Дерек умылся из фляги у пустого фонтана, стирая с бородки пыль и пытаясь хоть немного взбодриться, а затем увидел Маккола с Бойдом, разбирающих свои спальные мешки. Сначала их ждал ужин, а затем нужно было немного отдохнуть, потому что выехать Дерек планировал на рассвете, пока еще солнце не грело слишком сильно.

Стайлз слонялся без дела, предлагая свою помощь, но его, по большей части, игнорировали. В отличие от Джексона, он ничем не выдавал свою усталость, хотя Дерек догадывался, что его ноги крепило так же, как у любого начинающего ездока.

— Пусть Джон поможет тебе выставить крепления, — приказал Дерек Бойду, кивнув на Стайлза. – Выдели ему место в нашей палатке.

Они со Макколом быстро переглянулись, и Бойд ушел. По правилам Дерек должен был спать в собственной палатке, но почти никогда так не делал.

— Хочешь что-то сказать?

Маккол пожал плечами.

— А вы, эфенди? – ответил он, словно хотел поставить в упрек особое отношение к Стайлзу.

Дерек молча отправился проверить все ли в порядке у Малии и проследить, как старший янычар распределил охрану. Караван-сарай часто служил приютом для путников, но никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что на них не нападут ночью. В этот раз их груз был слишком ценен, чтобы допустить хотя бы малейшую оплошность.

Малия, как всегда, была немногословна, хотя лучилась радостью и постоянно улыбалась, несмотря на неказистые условия ночлега. Ее будоражили новые впечатления от поездки, и в какой-то мере это волнение можно было понять. Вызывал сожаление лишь тот факт, что на этом переходе все ее приключения подойдут к концу.

Когда Дерек спустился по каменной лестнице, то увидел, что палатки уже давно стоят, а неподалеку кто-то бродит. И эту фигуру он не спутал бы ни с какой другой. Стайлз был в безопасности, потому что по периметру стояла охрана, но Дерек все равно подошел ближе.

— Джон? – позвал он. – Что ты там делаешь?

Стайлз оглянулся, и порыв ветра накрыл его мягкие туфли слоем песка.

— Ночью тут прохладно.

— Ночью всегда прохладно, — в тон ответил Дерек. – Не пора вернуться в палатку?

— Я не хочу спать, — запротестовал он и уселся, сгребая ладонью песок. – Никогда еще не был ночью в пустыне. Составите мне компанию, эфенди?

Будь на месте Стайлза кто-то другой, Дерек заставил бы его подхватиться и бежать в палатку. Дисциплина – это единственное, что ценилось на вес золота в походах. Дисциплина и послушание. Но Стайлз не был одним из его наемников. Никого из них Дерек в трезвом уме не хотел так сильно. Ни к одному из них не испытывал такого сильного притяжения, даже к своим женщинам.

И это становилось ощутимой проблемой. Потому что Дерек изо всех сил пытался воспринимать его, как одного из своих людей, как этого хотел Питер, но не мог.

Стайлз повернулся и взглянул на него снизу-вверх, сморщив нос.

— Питер сказал, что вы посылали людей в Мерид, — вдруг сказал он на английском. – Вы сами были там с ними, в особняке Нифели?

— Нет, – Дерек чувствовал, что это не праздный вопрос. Стайлз был связан с Нифели узами, которые никогда не исчезнут. Дерек не в силах был ему помочь.

— Наверное, я должен быть благодарен вам за это. Опасность ничто в сравнении с жизнью в тени, слишком долго никто не смел беспокоить призраков прошлого. В какой-то момент я даже возненавидел гарем и ваш дом, но убийцы Дюка дали мне то, что я всегда хотел. Новую жизнь. С чистого листа. Свободу.

— Ты глуп, если думаешь, что это свобода. Здесь в песках ты ничтожен перед сотней стихий, и это только начало путешествия. Гарем – не самое уютное место на свете, но там хотя бы знаешь, откуда ожидать опасности.

Стайлз раскрыл ладонь и высыпал песок, тот налип на влажной коже и не хотел отскакивать. Стайлз вытер руку о штанину и посмотрел на Дерека.

— Америка – это свобода. Скотт говорит, что там каждый может быть самим собой…

Дереку не понравилось вольное, почти панибратское, обращение к его наемнику, и он перебил Стайлза:

— Скотт сбежал из Америки, когда отец его невесты – местный шериф – назначил за его голову награду. Скотт больше всех знает о «свободах» Америки – это просто клочок земли за морем, не хуже и не лучше. Ты должен думать о возвращении в Англию, как этого хочет дядя.

Стайлз все-таки встал с песка и отряхнулся.

— Я ни за что больше не вернусь в Англию, — спокойно сообщил он и медленно пошел в сторону палатки. Ультиматум достойный подростка, не мужчины.

Дерек не последовал за ним и с ностальгией подумал о том времени, когда ему самому было восемнадцать. Тогда у него тоже была цель, которая так и не осуществилась. Главное – это настоящее, возможности, которые оно дает, а все остальное – глупые мечты. Дереку хотелось догнать и встряхнуть его, чтобы он перестал верить сказкам Маккола.

Стайлз неосознанно притягивал его как магнит, и чем больше Дерек о нем узнавал, тем сильнее становилась эта связь. Пусть им обоим это было уже не нужно. Стайлз не захотел бы стать опять чей-то собственностью после проведенного в гареме эмира времени – для него это тюрьма и ограничения. Ну а Дерек не имел достаточного влияния, чтобы дать ему право распоряжаться собственной жизнью.

Когда Дерек все-таки вернулся в палатку, то увидел, что спальный мешок Стайлза лежал в противоположном углу от его собственного. Он ему не доверял, и это было явно видно. Маккол с Бойдом еще не легли, в отличие от Лейхи, раскладывая на подстилке карту и проверяя маршрут.

Дерек снял кафтан и развязал пояс, а затем откинулся на лежанку и закрыл глаза. Спать не хотелось, но он все равно заставил себя ненадолго отключиться.

Следующая остановка предполагалась ближе к обеду. У них на пути как раз показался еще один приют для пустынных кочевников. Высокое, массивное двухэтажное здание, которое находилось всего в миле от ближайшего города, Намиза. Там можно было заночевать, а в таверне на первом этаже подавали баранину и холодный чай.

Двое янычар по приказу оторвались от каравана и пошли в помещение. Во внутреннем дворике стояла всего парочка лошадей, но заходить внутрь никто из них все равно не стал бы. Дерек не собирался останавливаться надолго. Если распустить людей на отдых, и за несколько часов их потом не соберешь, а терять время было для них невиданной роскошью. Колодец в караван-сарай практически опустел, и им нужна была вода.

Пришлось купить несколько дополнительных бурдюков, потому что утром Малия вылила на себя целый чан, пытаясь освежиться. Все остальные такого себе позволить не могли и лишь протирали лицо и тело влажной салфеткой, от которой почти не было проку. Дерек разозлился, когда узнал, что треть всей воды извели на купание, но изменить уже ничего не мог.

Он привык к походным условия, как и его люди. Тяжелее всего было Джексону и Стайлзу, хотя ни тот, ни другой не жаловались. Но Дерек видел все и без слов.

На сон отвели всего пять с половиной часов, а утром сборы прошли в небольшой спешке. Одна из служанок ушла спать вниз посреди ночи и осталась там до утра с евнухом. Когда пропажа обнаружилась, Малия разволновалась. Служанку двадцать минут спустя нашли в объятиях нубийца-евнуха, и Дереку пришлось наказать обоих. Старшина янычар даже предлагал казнить провинившегося евнуха и бросить на стоянке, но Дерек распорядился иначе. Взял его с собой и решил продать в первом же крупном городе, а девушке приказал всыпать плетей.

Это событие сделало отъезд более тягостным. Предвестником того, что все пойдет не так, как планировалось. Дерек не любил, когда подобные вещи происходили у него под носом. Остальные вели себя как обычно. Лейхи и Бойд собирали их палатку впопыхах, весело перешучиваясь и цепляя Стайлза. Тот неохотно отвечал на их подколки, хотя Дерек видел, что он напрочь разбит и еле ходит. Но когда нужно было уезжать, упрямо залез на лошадь и влился в цепочку, слишком гордый для того, чтобы показать свою слабость. Джексон тоже решил продолжить поездку верхом, а не в паланкине сестры и в этот раз уже меньше усердствовал, пытаясь сродниться с седлом.

Дерек занял свое место во главе каравана, и его плотным кольцом окружили остальные всадники. День выдался жаркий, солнце палило вовсю. Пот заливал шею и спину, а впереди были еще многие мили пути.

— Эфенди! Визирь! – окликнул его Лейхи, когда скромное здание скрылось за горизонтом.

Дерек посмотрел назад и увидел Стайлза. Тот все еще уверенно держался в седле, но выглядел уже не таким бойким, как вчера. Дерек ответил кивком, разрешая Лейхи подпустить Стайлза ближе. Подъехав, он опустил голову, поклонился перед ним, выражая уважение.

— Джон? – прохладно поприветствовал Дерек. Все утро он избегал искать его взглядом и следить с кем Стайлз говорил. Потому что все это было так чертовски глупо, словно история из дурацких книжек, которые любила листать Марин.

Дерека раздражала собственная тяга, потому что она делала его уязвимым, а это в его положении было невиданной роскошью.

— Эфенди, — обратился Стайлз, приструняя свою лошадку. – Пш-ш-ш, Звездочка, тихо.

Дерек был уверен, что лошадь, даже если бы ее как-то назвали, никто не стал бы нарекать «Звездочкой», кроме одного маленького англичанина. И в этом был весь Стайлз.

— У тебя какое-то дело ко мне?

Кобылка Стайлза всхрапнула, будто ее раздражали сотни уже известных ей вежливых разговоров.

— Не совсем, — Стайлз похлопал Звездочку по шее и опустил взгляд. – Я думал над тем, что сказали мне вы вчера и над тем, что говорил Питер.

Лейхи косо взглянул на них, когда услышал английскую речь, и Дерек подал знак, чтобы он оставил их. Хотя раньше редко отсылал его, даже когда приходилось беседовать с кем-то важным. Дерек доверял Лейхи, но Стайлз и его секреты – это немного другое.

— Давай больше не будем упоминать о дяде? – вкрадчиво попросил он. – Особенно в присутствии чужих людей.

— Вы – не чужой, эфенди. Вы и ваши люди.

Дерек покачал головой. Наемники были преданы ему, но Дерек не мог быть уверен, что они будут защищать интересы Стайлза. Так как он сам бы их защищал.

— Кажется, я знаю в чем дело… И мой ответ – нет, – Дерек имел в виду Америку и бредовые россказни Маккола.

Стайлз был похож на маятник, установленный на неустойчивой платформе. Непредсказуемый и переменчивый. Он уставился вперед, словно мог найти ответы в грудах опаляемого солнцем песка, которые расстилались вокруг. И Дерек пожалел о собственной резкости.

— Я был груб вчера, — признал он.

— Не припоминаю такого, — коротко бросил Дерек. Ему не нужны были извинения, потому что из-за них все равно ничего не менялось.

— С моей стороны было самонадеянно думать, что вы поймете мои мотивы. Для вас это работа, которую вы должны исполнить. Как и в тот раз… — Стайлз взялся за поводья. – Но как бы там ни было, я не могу отказаться от своей мечты.

— Погоди! – приказал он. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Англия, — тихо проговорил Стайлз, и с минуту они оба молчали. – Я не могу вернуться туда. Не могу.

Дерек косо посмотрел на него. Стайлз вел себя при упоминании об Англии не лучше Джексона с его капризами, и это вызывало недоумение.

— Ты еще совсем ребенок и не понимаешь, что говоришь.

— Ребенок, которого вы хотели уложить в свою постель, эфенди, — внезапно напомнил Стайлз, и в его глазах засветился вопрос. – Или скажете, что это не так?

— Я ошибся и уже извинился за свои действия. Я повел себя…

Стайлз пытался поймать его взгляд, но Дерек смотрел только вперед.

— Как мужчина и мой господин? А теперь, когда все оказалось не так, жалеете ли вы? – он словно ожидал услышать утвердительный ответ. Но Дерек не был настроен на обман. Ему надоело врать и притворяться, если дядя и дальше захочет доверять ему Стайлза, тот должен знать, какие мысли бродят у него в голове. Недобрые и зачастую малопристойные.

Как, к примеру, сейчас, когда Стайлз напоминал ему взъерошенного птенца. На лице горели одни глаза, оттеняя его бледность, а губы покраснели, будто он долго кусал их, раздумывая, перед тем как решиться на этот разговор. Ему хотелось поцеловать его.

Стайлз никогда не был похож на наложника, и именно это привлекало Дерека.

— Нет, — честно ответил он. – Не жалею. И я не привык извиняться.

Стайлз неловко дернул за поводья и на мгновение оглянулся. Словно опасался того, что Лейхи все еще где-то рядом и слышит их разговор. Но ближайшие ездоки были от них в паре десятков футов.

— Вы, наверное, смеетесь надо мной, эфенди. Думаете, я совсем ничего не понимаю? Вы действовали как завоеватель, считая меня своей собственностью. Вещью, которая принадлежит эмиру. Слабым.

— Слабость и глупость – разные вещи. И я никогда не думал о тебе как о вещи, — Дерек покачал головой.

— Тогда почему вы переменились? Как только моя доступность исчезла, я перестал вас привлекать?

Дерек посмотрел на него и вскинул брови, и у Стайлза хватило догадливости для того, чтобы смутиться.

— Оу… Оу.

— Думаю, нам стоит сменить тему, — предложил Дерек.

— И снова поговорить о том, как замечательно мне будет в Англии и каким хорошим мальчиком я стану, если начну воспринимать советы старших? – парировал Стайлз, все еще задумчиво разглядывая Дерека. Казалось, он не мог поверить в то, что услышал еще совсем недавно.

— Думаешь, демонстративное неповиновение делает тебя взрослее? Нет. Это не так.

Стайлз пожал плечами, и Дерек понял, что намного действеннее было бы повторить слова во время легкой образовательной порки. Но от наказания мысли молниеносно перескочили к увиденному в купальне, и Дерек не знал, чего хочет больше: отшлепать его или трахнуть.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, и Дерек вспомнил о другом. Это была не самая безопасная тема из всех возможных, но ему хотелось узнать больше о Стайлзе.

— Ты никогда не думал о тех людях, которые убили твоего отца?

Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Я думаю о них каждую секунду последние восемь лет. Вспоминаю тот день в деталях и переживаю его вновь и вновь. И каждый раз спрашиваю себя, мог ли я что-то сделать?

— И каков ответ?

— Этого я никогда не узнаю, — ответил он. – Они мертвы. Как и люди, ворвавшиеся в наш дом. Обо всем позаботились до меня.

— Разве ты не хочешь отомстить Девкалиону? – удивился Дерек.

Стайлз тихо рассмеялся.

— Люди вроде него не умеют испытывать боль, даже если я сожму его сердце голой ладонью. Когда я только прибыл в Хамбру, я вынашивал планы мести и думал о расплате. Обо всех наших жизнях, которые перепутались плотным клубком на этой богом забытой земле. Наш с Джексоном учитель каждый день начинал с молитвы Аллаху и пророку его, существования которых я не уважал и не признавал, как католик. Меня пороли за это, и я в знак протеста сбегал в город. Смотрел на людей, разговаривал с мелкими торговцами и помогал носильщикам. А однажды у ворот я встретил нищего старика, испанца по имени Эрнандо Калаверас. От него дурно пахло, и волосы заслоняли его морщинистое лицо, как покрывало, но глаза, они были ясными и умными. Как… как у моего отца. Он попросил у меня монету и затем сказал мне: лучшее, что я могу сделать, это принимать жизнь такой, какая она есть. Я был благодарен Питеру, мне повезло остаться в живых, но ни дня я не жил по-настоящему. Девкалион заслуживает смерти, всех мук, которые он заставлял испытывать других, но я не тот, кто будет глядеть в его глаза, когда жизнь уйдет из них. Как бы мне этого ни хотелось.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — Дерек почувствовал, что он не врет. Хотя любой из живущих на этой земле все бы отдал за смерть своего врага. Особенно врага подобного Девкалиону.

— Понимаете? – переспросил Стайлз, и в его глазах застыло странное выражение.

— Ты обладаешь огромным даром, воспоминаниями о нем… о своем отце. Они всегда будут с тобой, – Дерек не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, словно он ему в некотором роде завидовал. Но так оно и было.

Питер был единственным мужчиной, который мог подать ему пример и которому Дерек доверял. Хотя сказать, что тот заменил ему отца, он не мог. Питер никогда не был бескорыстным и всепрощающим, чтобы заслужить его хорошее отношение, всегда приходилось хорошенько выложиться.

Стайлз приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, а затем захлопнул его.

— Хочешь спросить? – поинтересовался Дерек.

— Возможно.

— Тогда не упускай свой шанс.

Стайлз одобрительно похлопал лошадь по шее и взглянул на Дерека.

— Если бы не приказ. Если бы не необходимость… Мог бы я рассчитывать на свое место здесь? В вашем отряде?

— У каждого должен быть шанс показать себя. Думаю, ты не глуп и быстро поймешь, что к чему. В отличие от Джексона, ты хотя бы пытаешься освоиться, — Дерек признавал, что Стайлз оказался совсем не таким, как он думал. Гаремный мальчик – тепличный цветок, хотя не в этом случае. Совсем нет.

Но Стайлза его ответ не утешил.

— Почему у вас нет жен, эфенди? – внезапно спросил он и тут же немного смутился. – То есть… я хотел сказать… я же был в вашем гареме. Вы не взяли себе жену из-за частых отлучек? Мне казалось, у вас должно быть много женщин… Я не говорю, что одна – это мало. Но…

— Я не взял себе жену, потому что она мне не нужна. У меня есть Марин. Ты ведь успел познакомиться с ней в гареме?

Стайлз согласно кивнул.

— Она вас любит. Вас все любят, а Алан просто боготворит.

— Марин – моя наложница. Она… — Дерек хотел сказать, что она не может его не любить, но это было неправдой. – Когда-нибудь я возьму жену. Моя мать одержима этой идеей, но пока у меня нет на это времени.

— Глядя на Питера и Лейлу, можно сказать, что жена играет немалую роль в жизни мужчины. Она как его дом, как основа всей его жизни…

— И ты думаешь, что главная в его доме – Лейла, но ведь наследника подарила ему не она, — удивился Дерек проницательности Стайлза. Он и сам иногда думал о Лейле как о главной женщине в гареме, да и в доме эмира. Поэтому и пришел к ней за помощью, а не к Кали или Брейден.

— Но любит и уважает Питер именно ее. Даже Лидия, как бы она ни была прекрасна, никогда не станет ему так же близка, как его первая жена. Лидия красива, и она кружит голову, Питер буквально с первого взгляда влюбился, как только увидел ее. Думаю, она подарит ему ребенка и будет еще долго скрашивать его время. Но Лейла это другое…

— Думаю, Лейле было бы приятно это услышать.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Она пугает. Как-то она встретила меня в саду и даже обратилась, у меня сердце в пятки ушло от одного ее взгляда. Она настоящая жена эмира – женщина всей его жизни.

— Думаешь, меня пугает мысль о том, чтобы остепениться? – усмехнулся Дерек. – Может, просто не нашлось еще женщины, которая смогла бы меня заинтересовать.

— Но когда-то этот день настанет. Кто-то должен ждать вас дома, помимо евнуха и наложницы. Жена?

Дерек кивнул.

— Верно, жена.

Стайлз поерзал, словно хотел сказать что-то еще. Дерек уже научился видеть, когда какая-то мысль подчиняла его себе до такой степени, что ему становилось некомфортно. Стайлз был слишком неопытен для того, чтобы скрывать свои истинные эмоции.

— Легче было бы вообще не знать вас, эфенди, — признался он. – В Хамбре много говорили о вас, но слухи и реальность несовместимы. Из-за этого в голове целая каша. Вы – визирь и вы – господин в собственном гареме, а затем вы – воин на службе и главный в этом походе…

Дерек постарался скрыть удивление.

— Разочарован?

— Наоборот. После того, что вы сделали для Джексона и того бедного евнуха. Даже рабство для него лучший приговор, чем смерть. Никогда не думал, что займу место во главе каравана и буду скакать с вами бок о бок. Это настоящая честь для меня.

Стайлз смотрел на него с неподдельным юношеским восхищением, и Дереку стало стыдно, что самым главным его желанием в этот момент было остановить лошадь, вытащить Стайлза из седла и завалить на песок. Но, к счастью, Стайлз не умел читать мысли и быстро откланялся.

Лейхи, снова занявший свое законное место, еще какое-то время бубнил, но Дерек его не слушал. Ему даже показалось, что после этой беседы кое-что изменилось, Стайлз больше не бегал от Дерека, словно тот внушал ужас.

Дереку хотелось как можно больше времени проводить со Стайлзом, но интуитивно он понимал, что это дорога в никуда. Стайлз, каким бы доброжелательным он ни был, думал о другом. Его захлестывали глупые мысли о недостижимой свободе и еще более безумной поездке в Америку.

Трое суток движение каравана происходило по отлаженной схеме. Ранний подъем, где бы они ни остановились в караван-сарай или же закрытых гостиницах, где в дополнение к койке можно было получить сытый ужин. Переход. Долгое движение цепочки по пескам, пока не становилось чуть менее жарко и солнце не начинало клониться к горизонту. Дневные привалы выпадали редко, только если по дороге случались какие-то удобные места, где можно устроить стоянку.

Джексон к концу четвертого дня пути абсолютно выбился из сил и напоминал бледную тень от себя прошлого. У него даже появились куцая бородка на ранее идеально выбритом лице, раздраженный прищур и бронзовый загар на всех неохваченных куфией* местах. В первые дни он отнесся к обыкновенным мерам предосторожности довольно инфантильно, за что и заработал ожоги на носу и шее.

Дерек не спешил выслушивать его недовольство, но примерно догадывался, в чем оно заключалось. Жизнь в пустыне не была похожа на приукрашенную сказку о бравых отрядах, злых разбойниках и щедрых до ласк одалисках – это была работа. По большей части нудная и монотонная. И пусть Дерек не занимался разгрузкой, уходом за лошадьми и готовкой пищи, трудился он не меньше остальных. Как и все, кто входил в его отряд.

Как и Стайлз. Приноровившись к расписанию, он все-таки смог влиться в новую для него жизнь. В основном выполняя мелкие поручения Бойда или Маккола. С последним у них сложились доверительные отношения, и Дерека ощутимо раздражало, когда он видел их смеющимися или увлеченными беседой так, словно вокруг больше ничего не существовало.

Дерек предполагал, что Маккол рассказывал Стайлзу об Америке, тем самым подпитывая несбыточные мечты о другой жизни. И почему-то не мог пресечь их общение, Дереку не хотелось потерять доверие Стайлза. Восхищение, светившееся в его глазах, когда он говорил о школе в Хамбре и уважении к визирю. К нему.

Дерек знал, что в традициях юных воинов равняться на старших и более опытных, хотя никогда не планировал стать для кого-то примером. Уважение всегда казалось ему постоянным атрибутом его положения, но для Стайлза это было нечто большее… Это читалось в его голосе и интонации.

Стайлз стал одним из его людей, вошел в отряд, но Дерек не мог относиться к нему так же, как к остальным, и это было, возможно, его самой главной ошибкой.

Слабостью.

На пятый день перехода они встретили небольшой отряд кочевников. Но от странников обыкновенно ничего хорошего ждать не стоило. Хотя одну стоянку им все же пришлось разделить. Места было и так немного и едой пришлось поделиться, потому что с кочевниками путешествовали их женщины. Янычары бурчали, люди Дерека тоже не пришли от подобного соседства в восторг. Все, кроме одного.

Стайлз носился по лагерю, оглядывая их экипировку и расспрашивая мужчин о постоянной жизни в дороге и ее лишениях. В такие моменты он был не лучше ребенка на ярмарке, и когда вечером устроили небольшой праздник, обжаривая недавно забитого ягненка у костра, зачарованно глядел, как танцевала одна из жен кочевников.

На ней не было украшений или шелка – просторная юбка, чадра и накидка, глаза подведены сурьмой, а бедра соблазнительно скользили под четкий ритм, заданный одним из мужчин. Стайлз, казалось, не видел в ней отголоски поведения тех женщин, с которыми жил в доме дяди, совсем зачарованный представлением. Для него это было другим, новым и по-своему очаровательным, как пустыня, песок и огромное неохватное небо над головой, не скрытое вензельной решеткой.

Женщина не демонстрировала тело, при посторонних это было строго запрещено, но красота была в другом – грациозном движении рук и бедер под покрывалом. Ее ноги скользили по земле, словно по облакам – плавно и невесомо.

Дерек пошел проверить палатку Малии и пробыл какое-то время с ней, после же направился к небольшому валуну с северной стороны лагеря, непонятно откуда прорезавшемуся сквозь сухую почву. Усевшись на твердое, Дерек уставился в небо, затянутое тусклыми отголосками далеких звезд.

Он любил читать путь по звездам, но ему редко это удавалось заранее, скорее он каждую ночь убеждался, что его расчеты верны. Дорога стала такой знакомой ему, что Дерек даже не мог вспомнить, когда хотя бы какое-то время не странствовал где-то. Годы беспрерывных путешествий избавили его от налета самонадеянности или романтики. Хотя красота пустыни не переставала завораживать, да и никогда не перестанет.

Его не радовало представление, устроенное кочевниками, да и о разбойниках он мало думал. Зато мысли о Стайлзе всплывали одна за другой, и Дерек не мог не признать, что рад его присутствию, хотя иногда боялся за его будущее.

Слишком много стычек и пройденных миль за спиной, чтобы верить в абсолютную безопасность.

— Можно к вам, эфенди? – услышал он сзади, когда музыка стихла, и лагерь медленно начал готовиться ко сну. Старший янычар удвоил посты по периметру, чтобы избежать неожиданных ночных сюрпризов, и Дерек заметил едва уловимый кивок, прежде чем тот удалился.

Не поворачиваясь, Дерек махнул рукой, и Стайлз начал взбираться на валун, туфли опасно скользили по мелким лужицам песка. Он выглядел усталым и сонным, но все же не пошел в палатку. Походный кафтан Стайлза пропылился, а волосы спутались из-за ветра, и все же было в его лице странное умиротворение, будто он именно там, где всегда хотел быть – в пустыне среди лошадей и полудиких кочевников.

— Вам не понравилось представление? – поинтересовался Стайлз, присаживаясь рядом. – Это так отличается от официальных гуляний или гаремных увеселений?

Из-за ветра Дерек слышал запах дыма, идущий от его волос и одежды.

— Я видел нечто подобное уже с десяток раз, — ответил он. – Во дворце Малика нас ждут развлечения более пышные и не менее дикие.

— Мы будем на самом торжестве? Всегда мечтал побывать на свадьбе.

— К завтрашнему вечеру мы, скорее всего, должны уже быть на месте, а через два дня торжество. Мы тронемся в обратный путь уже после официальной церемонии.

Глаза Стайлза загорелись любопытством.

— Вам понравился город? Он большой?

— Да. Малик – хороший правитель, и у нас не было с ним проблем. Дядя никогда бы не отдал ее недостойному мужчине. Малия будет первой женой и, надеюсь, укрепит союз эмира и Малика.

Стайлз одобрительно кивнул и потер испачканный сажей нос. Дерек услышал звук шагов охраны. Им не следовало находиться наедине, Дерек знал, что должен увести его в лагерь – так будет лучше всего, но не двинулся с места.

— Малие повезло, — хмыкнул Стайлз. – И я рад, она всегда по-доброму относилась ко мне, когда мы виделись в гареме. И не только из вежливости, хотя я был, по сути, никем.

Дерек постарался отвести взгляд от его глаз, но вместо того, чтобы отвернуться к горизонту, посмотрел на губы.

— Она тебе не друг. Никто здесь тебе не друг, _Джон_ … — и это была правда. Слишком многих Стайлз считал хорошими, взять того же Маккола или Джексона. – Не забывай об этом.

— Даже вы, эфенди? – лицо Стайлза тут же стало растерянным, словно он на самом деле когда-то думал, что они смогут дружить. И Дерек ощутил себя абсолютным мерзавцем, потому что невыносимо его хотел.

— Да. Даже я, и, думаю, ты это понимаешь.

Дерек не сдержался и наклонился к нему, прикасаясь своими губами к его губам. Ему необходимо было дать Стайлзу шанс оттолкнуть его, если тот этого все же захочет. Но Стайлз ничего не сделал, несмотря на то, что они были у всех на виду. Их можно было заметить из лагеря, янычары дежурили всего в десяти шагах, окутанные полумраком ночи и отголосками огня из лагеря.

Ему было плевать на мнение отряда и янычар, Дерек обхватил ладонью затылок Стайлза и ближе притянул его к себе. И тут же ощутил его горячие сухие губы, легкую дрожь и юркие ладони у себя на груди. Но они не отталкивали, а сжимали его тунику и тянули на себя. Дерек толкнулся языком и разомкнул его губы, поцелуй стал жарче, более жадным и довлеющим. Способным даже испугать, если бы у кого-то из них оставались сомнения в правильности происходящего.

Дерек знал, что пока не стоит заходить дальше коротких объятий, но не отказывался и от выпавшей ему малости. Дерек не опускал руки ниже его шеи, но ему так хотелось ощутить его полностью, и чтобы им никто не мешал. Всего лишь одну ночь, которая принадлежала бы только им, но пока у него не было на это права. Не в походе.

Когда Дерек все же оторвался от него, Стайлз загнанно дышал и машинально облизывал губы.

— Боже… — еле выдавил он, явно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. – Эфенди…

— Дерек.

— Дерек, — неохотно повторил Стайлз и неловко выдавил: – Я не… и я никогда…

Он словно извинялся за собственную неопытность, Дерек поднялся и потянул его за руку.

— Это не важно, — соврал он, хотя услышать очередное подтверждение собственным мыслям было приятно. Его захлестывали собственнические инстинкты и ликование от того, что Стайлз не сопротивлялся, принял его ласку и ответил. Это давало надежду. – Пойдем?

На спуске Дерек обернулся к нему. Рядом мелькнула безликая тень, но он знал, что это снова янычар. Даже когда Дерек не просил об этом, его охраняли, потому что так приказал Старший.

— Если ты хочешь уйти, скажи сейчас.

— Я не хочу уходить, — Стайлз помялся и сделал шаг вперед.

Дерек затащил его за валун и снова поцеловал. Жадно, глубоко, вылизывая его губы и заигрывая с языком. Стайлз чуть не треснул его по голове, неловко взмахнув руками. И Дерек сходил с ума от его податливости и открытости. Слишком долго сдерживал себя, восхищаясь им издали.

— Боже, — еще раз повторил Стайлз. – Это ведь плохо, очень плохо? То, что мы делаем?

— Ты уже не наложник и вправе сам решать, — грубовато проговорил он и легонько сжал его плечи.

Стайлз притерся к его бедру. Возбуждение было более чем ощутимым.

— Проблема? – хмыкнул Дерек.

— И это всегда так рядом с вами, даже когда вы не целуете. Даже когда не смотрите на меня. Благослови того, кто придумал длинные туники! – иронично проговорил он.

Дерек накрыл выпуклость ладонью и сжал. Стайлз коротко толкнулся ему в руку и влажно выдохнул в ухо. Дерек укусил его за мочку и спустился поцелуями на шею, несильно потирая его член.

— Если ты останешься со мной, то я сделаю все, чтобы тебя защитить. Даже когда ты вернешься домой. Особенно тогда…

— Я хочу… — жалобно выдохнул Стайлз.

— Не здесь. Стайлз…

Дерек хотел сделать шаг назад, но Стайлз снова притянул его к себе. Его пальцы цепко сжимали его тунику, впиваясь в ткань.

— Не уходи-те…— Стайлз немного задыхался. – Пожалуйста.

— Стайлз… — нерешительно возразил Дерек. – Нужно вернуться в лагерь.

— Ясон еще до приезда в Намад лег с половиной женской обслуги дома. А затем и с девушками из гарема эмира. Я думал, что со мной что-то не так, раз я не желаю того же. Но не сейчас, — быстро сообщил он. – Нет. Не бросайте меня. Пожалуйста.

Дерек послал к черту всю свою выдержку и снова сгреб его в объятия. Ему безумно хотелось преступить через любые запреты, но полный лагерь людей, янычары в охране и песок везде и всюду не способствовали близости. Стайлз заслуживал уважения – теплой постели и крыши над головой.

Но это не значило, что он не мог получить немного удовольствия. Дерек дернул завязки на его шароварах и втиснул руку внутрь. Стайлз застонал, и пришлось накрыть его рот, мокрый язык тут же толкнулся в ладонь. Пальцы ласково обхватили член Стайлза и сжались вокруг, начиная движение. Он снова беспомощно захныкал, Дерек ощутил волнение, понимая, что где-то рядом бродит охрана. Но он уже не мог отпустить его без дополнительного поощрения. Не ему, себе.

Дерек уткнулся носом в шею. Стайлз подавался в ладонь, изо всех сил вцепившись в плечи Дерека. Это длилось недолго, всего пару минут хаотичных грубых толчков, влажного дыхания, мокрого языка на его ладони и глубокого заполошного дыхания, и Стайлз зашелся в оргазме, затрясся и тихо заскулил.

Дерек вытер липкую ладонь о короткую поросль на его лобке и с трудом отстранился. Он сам чуть не кончил, наблюдая его кульминацию. Как широко распахнулись глаза Стайлза, как расширился зрачок, и задрожали ресницы, перед тем как он выплеснулся ему на руку.

— Это было…

— Я знаю, — перебил его Дерек. Ему нужна была минута молчания, чтобы обуздать себя. Не сделать того, о чем будет жалеть.

Дерек легонько прикусил его нижнюю губу и взглянул в глаза. Эта связь была намного серьезней обыкновенной похоти, потому что хотелось гораздо большего, чем просто взять его в свою постель.

Дерек желал заполучить его целиком, без остатка.

— У меня было много женщин, — признался он. – Но потерял я голову из-за мальчишки.

Стайлз в ответ улыбнулся и потерся носом о его нос. Целуя его лицо совсем невинно, как это могла бы сделать сестра. Столько в этом было нежности и почтения.

— Мне так хорошо. И я уже не ребенок. Дерек… — добавил он.

— Нет, — коротко выдохнул Дерек. – Уже – нет.

Стайлз странно взглянул, но так ничего и не ответил. Дерек вытащил его из укрытия и повел назад, но в палатке им не удалось бы переброситься и парой фраз о своем даже на английском. Стайлз лег между Макколом и Лейхи, ну а Дерек – в противоположном конце, но еще долго не мог уснуть, слушая мерное дыхание своих людей и думая о том, что мог предложить Стайлзу, чтобы заставить его забыть о своей дурацкой идее.

Забыть об Америке.

Стоило шепнуть пару слов Питеру, и Стайлз снова оказался бы под неукоснительным присмотром. Только хорошее ли это решение? Ведь тогда Стайлза забрали бы и у Дерека.

Утром Лейхи был немногословен и хмур. На рассвете их дороги с кочевниками разошлись, и они отправились в путь, оставался всего один – в худшем случае – полтора дня.

И само осознание того, что в особняке у Малика ему выделят личные покои, поднимало настроение. Купальни, сытная еда и Стайлз – несколько дней в относительном уединении, если не считать, конечно, общество Джексона и традиционное празднование бракосочетания.

Питер может сколько угодно строить свои паучьи планы, но пока у них в запасе годы до совершеннолетия Стайлза по английским меркам, остается время. Ну а в дальнейшем Дерек сам мог бы сопроводить его в Англию и позаботиться о безопасности наследника титула. Если, конечно же, Стайлз этого тоже захочет.

Ему было плевать на Энолу, и Стайлзу, скорее всего, тоже будет все равно, кто станет его женой. Он еще слишком молод, чтобы думать о наследниках и продолжении рода. И Питер будет удовлетворен.

— Какой бес в тебя вселился? – рявкнул Дерек, когда Лейхи в очередной раз слишком сильно дернул за поводья, причиняя лошади боль. – Пощади животное, или я накажу тебя.

Лейхи испуганно дернулся и уставился на него.

— Насколько особое положение у _Джона_ , эфенди?

— И к чему эти вопросы? – недовольно поинтересовался Дерек. Он не ощущал за собой вины за то, что произошло вчера – это не касалось никого, кроме них. Хотя Дерек понимал, как это может быть расценено другими, ведь Стайлз уже не был одной из жемчужин гарема. Он стал одним из отряда – боевой единицей.

— Я вчера хотел позвать вас… и увидел.

Янычары были глухи и слепы, если приказать им, но не его люди. О, нет, только не его наемники, которые за годы притерлись так сильно, что уже начали считать друг друга своего рода семьей.

— Я в курсе, что было вчера, — прохладно отрезал Дерек. – Я ведь тоже там был?

— Он тот самый наложник? Маленький англичанин? – Лейхи прекрасно умел складывать в голове цельную картину, но все это было не к добру.

— Нет, он наемник, и это все, что тебе нужно знать. Если ты дорожишь своим местом. Это ясно?

Лейхи покорно кивнул и сделал вид, что принимает этот ответ, но Дереку все равно было неспокойно за Стайлза. Дерек не мог запретить Лейхи думать, как и любому из своих людей, из-за этого с ними иногда бывало непросто.

Когда днем они остановились для передышки, Дерек поймал пристальный взгляд Стайлза и подозвал того к себе. Они подъехали вместе с Джексоном, который уже достаточно освоился, чтобы начать показушно лихачить.

— Эфенди, — склонил он голову, и Стайлз последовал его примеру.

Дерек пригласил их спешиться и разделить с ним трапезу. Едой занимался один из евнухов и быстро накрыл небольшой стол в тени. Лошадей следовало хорошо напоить, а для этого требовалось время. Утром Дереку доложили, что одного из подарочных скакунов укусила змея. Коня пришлось уложить, и Дерек не хотел больше терять скот.

Очередная дурная примета, которая не давала покоя. Несмотря на жару, с севера дул прохладный ветер, который поднимал в воздух пыль. В пути это было не так уж и приятно, казалось, мелкие песчинки собираются даже под кожей. Сезон бурь был все ближе и ближе, наступая на пятки.

— …путь был легким, — услышал он и посмотрел на говорившего – Маккола. Беседа текла во всю, парни перебрасывались колкими репликами и смешками, обсуждая поход и планы по приезду.

Стайлз оживленно рассмеялся и взял протянутый ему бурдюк с водой.

— Поход еще не окончен, — поправил их Дерек, и веселье немного сникло. Пророчить наперед – считалось еще одной плохой приметой.

Маккол кивнул, признавая его правоту, но все равно послал хитрую улыбку Стайлзу.

— А я ведь обещал тебе схватку с бандитами, — посетовал он. – Будет время, наверстаем…

Дерека эта фамильярность немного разозлила, но он проигнорировал слова Маккола и обернулся к слуге, который принес записку от Малии. Та просила сделать еще одну остановку, перед тем как войти в город. Как и всякая женщина, она хотела быть на высоте, когда впервые явит себя своему будущему мужу.

Дерек ответил утвердительно, понимая ее волнение.

— Никто не осмелится претендовать на имущество эмира, — хвастливо сообщил Джексон, поправляя рукава своей туники, под которой красовалась связка ярких браслетов, купленных у кочевников. – У каравана хорошая охрана.

— А может быть, они боятся нашего визиря, — вклинился Бойд, хотя нечасто встревал в разговор. – Последний бой вышел настолько кровавым, что по дороге до ближайшего города туника эфенди напоминала панцирь из-за засохшей на ней крови.

Стайлз скосил быстрый взгляд на него и тут же отвел его в другую сторону. Маккол протянул ему хлеб, и Дереку захотелось, чтобы он провалился под землю со своей заботой. Американец все больше и больше раздражал: своим влиянием на Стайлза и показным дружелюбием, возможностью ехать с ним бок о бок. Дерек желал разделить со Стайлзом свою лепешку, усадить рядом с собой и завладеть его вниманием, но вместо этого он держался особняком и слушал глупый треп своих людей.

Дерек понимал, что Маккол, возможно, и не подозревал, как сильно раздражал его. Но все равно ничего не мог с собой поделать.

А примерно через минуту они услышали заполошное ржание. От колонны к ним бежал янычар.

— Всадники в черном! – крикнул он. – Целая группа!

На ноги вскочили все.

— У тебя есть время для еще одного пророчества, Маккол, только постарайся, чтобы оно сбылось, — рыкнул Дерек, выхватывая из-за пояса оружие.

— Эфенди… — выдохнул он, и Дерек расслышал в его голосе сожаление.

На караван и в самом деле напали. Пришлось быстро сформировать группу всадников для защиты, в которую ни Стайлз, ни Джексон, естественно, не вошли. Стайлз явно был не согласен с решением и хотел поговорить, но время не позволяло, и Дерек приказал Бойду отсечь Стайлза и загнать в колонну.

Тот дернул за поводья Звездочку и обиженно взглянул на Дерека. Но никакие просьбы не могли заставить его передумать. Дерек отдал последние указания Старшему и поскакал вперед. Его люди кинулись наперерез опасности, чтобы защитить караван, и это было не представление и не геройство. Дерек был одним из первых, никому бы не позволив вести своих наемников в такой ситуации.

На какое-то время он вообще забыл о Стайлзе и его детской обиде, как видимо, зря.

Песок быстро окрасился кровью. Всадников, замеченных янычарами, было около двух дюжин, и все в черных платках, скрывающих лицо. С собой Дерек взял троих из охраны Питера и десятерых из своих людей, остальные защищали груз.

Дерек гнал лошадь что есть силы, пока караван медленно начинал движение в противоположную сторону. Их целью было дать колонне уйти как можно дальше, потому что обороняться рядом с пугливыми животными и ценным грузом – это все равно, что дать себя разграбить без сопротивления.

Стоило внести сумбур в их ряды, и дело будет сделано, этого допустить Дерек не мог.

Лошади под всадниками хрипели, но послушно скакали вперед. Бандиты, завидев их, поспешили обменяться скрытыми сигналами, хотя пробиться сквозь защиту им все равно не удалось. Они рассчитывали просочиться вперед и заслать хотя бы пару людей, чтобы они следовали за цепочкой. Дерек знал все их маневры наперед и успешно пресекал их.

Схватка вышла недолгой, бурной, кровавой и дикой, и опомнился Дерек только, когда услышал крик Маккола.

— _Джон_!

Дерек повернул своего коня и увидел Стайлза.

Его лошадь была ранена и завалилась на бок, погребая под собой всадника. Стайлз упал на песок и начал отползать на локтях, с растерянностью оглядываясь по сторонам. Дерек не задавался вопросом, откуда он вязался, почему ослушался, просто направил коня в его сторону. Но все равно был слишком далеко, чтобы помочь.

Бойд пролетел рядом и снял пешему бандиту голову прямо на ходу, когда тот начал подбираться к Стайлзу. Дерека захлестнула дикая ярость и, казалось, это поняли все, кроме Стайлза. Пошатываясь, тот встал и взял оружие в дрожащие руки, он был весь в крови и припадал на правую ногу.

Дерек сбросил еще одного нападавшего на песок и метнул короткий нож прямо в голову. Бандит глухо крякнул и осел, пока его глазницы заливала кровь. Оставалось всего двое противников – те, кто дошел до конца и не сбежал еще в средине боя из этой мясорубки. Но взвесив свои силы, они тоже развернули лошадей и отступили.

В ту самую сторону, где был Стайлз – прямо у них на пути.

— _Джон_ , стой! – приказал Лейхи и спешился, прыгая на песок, а затем побежал.

Стайлз дернулся и увидел всадников. Дерек достал еще один нож и метнул его на ходу во всадника, который был ближе всего к ним. Лезвие мягко вошло в спину, и тот свалился прямо на Стайлза, второй с трудом удержал взбеленившуюся лошадь, которая испуганно встала на дыбы. Но не стал рисковать жизнью ради еще одного убийства и поскакал вперед.

Лейхи уже был на месте и стащил со Стайлза труп. Весь в крови Стайлз выглядел жутко, а Дерек еще и окатил их песком с ног до головы. Лейхи грубовато пихнул Стайлза в спину в его сторону, так что тот чуть не завалился на колени.

Лейхи не скрывал свои мысли, считая, что Стайлз не стоил оказанного ему доверия. И Дерек понимал, что в какой-то мере он прав. Стайлз не имел права оставлять караван и подвергать угрозе свою жизнь. Он нарушил правила и должен быть наказан.

— Эфенди! – мягко сказал Маккол, словно умоляя его не пылить.

Быстрым взглядом окидывая своих людей, Дерек заметил одного убитого янычара и еще двоих из своего отряда, безвольно распластанных на песке, глубокий порез на плече у Бойда и пару царапин на ноге у Лейхи. Стайлз вполне мог бы стать четвертым убитым и все из-за своего самоуправства.

Все присутствующие стянулись плотным кольцом вокруг него. Всадники смотрели сверху вниз, и от этого Стайлзу явно было неловко.

— Что это было? – спросил Дерек, удерживая взволнованного коня на месте. В воздухе запахло смертью, и он почувствовал, как огненный клубок ярости душит его. Если бы Стайлз погиб…

Дерек не готов был к такому, и ему не хотелось оставлять подобный поступок без внимания.

— Вы сами сказали, что я один из вас, — ответил Стайлз, вытирая краем туники лицо, и Дерек понял, что он не ранен. Живот был белым и чистым, без единой царапины. – Несправедливо оставлять меня в лагере!

— Дерьмо, — Лейхи сплюнул на песок и ушел к своей лошади.

Дереку жутко хотелось перекинуть его через колено и отшлепать. А ведь еще вчера Стайлз показался ему почти взрослым. Но осознанное желание близости и ответственность за свои поступки, видимо, и рядом не стояли. Стайлз решил, что ему все можно, раз Дерек хотел сделать его своим.

И, возможно, в этом была его вина.

— Хочешь умереть?

— Я убил двоих, — упрямо возразил он. – Их кровь на мне. Я не беспомощен.

Стайлз скосил взгляд на труп Звездочки, но все равно не раскаялся.

— Так нельзя! – бросил Бойд и направил лошадь в сторону, явно осуждая его поступок. И Стайлз понял, что поддержки у него не будет.

По одному наемники отворачивались от него и не смотрели в глаза.

— Ты ослушался меня, Джон! – еще раз без тени снисхождения повторил Дерек, и до Стайлза наконец-то дошло, что это не шутки. Что он нарушил правила. Приказ.

Он упал на колени и склонил голову.

— Эфенди… простите меня. Я испугался, что с отрядом что-то случится, а я этого даже не узнаю. Я могу искупить свою ошибку? Я… это было недопустимо.

Дерек посмотрел на линию горизонта – караван уже стал размытой линией. Если бы это был кто-то другой, он заставил бы его сутки идти пешком за колонной. Но это был Стайлз… и Дерек знал, что чертовски снисходителен к нему.

— Ты еще будешь наказан, — он подъехал к нему и протянул руку. – Нужно догнать караван!

Стайлз взобрался на лошадь, но Дерек не пустил его за спину, усаживая впереди. В его руках он был кротким и напряженным. Дерек знал, что в нем все еще плескалось остаточное волнение после схватки и страх перед своими, но не спешил его успокоить.

Они тронулись с места и поскакали, возглавляя отряд.

С самого старта Дерек властно обхватил его за грудь и прижал к себе, но затем, когда Стайлз начал ерзать, сжал шею и собрал языком чужую кровь со щеки. На зубах тут же заскрипел песок, но Дерек не обратил на это внимания. Ему было наплевать, что за ними наблюдали.

— Эфенди… — прошелестел он, задирая голову и выставляя горло. Словно был готов отдать в его распоряжение свою жизнь. Капитулируя. Извиняясь за своеволие.

— Если для того чтобы обезопасить, мне придется привязать тебя – я это сделаю. Клянусь, ты допросишься.

Дерек опустил руку вниз и сжал его член. Он знакомо лег в ладонь, но Дерек не планировал его ласкать, лишь заявлял права. И Стайлз дал ему это право.

— Ты больше не ослушаешься меня, — твердо приказал он. – Хочешь попасть в драку, я дам тебе шанс, но только на моих условиях. Понятно?

— Х-хорошо. Да, Дерек.

Стайлз неудобно выгнулся и коротко поцеловал в уголок его рта. Дерек сгорал от желания, недавняя схватка горячила кровь, а мягкая задница Стайлза, прижатая к его паху, лишь распаляла похоть. Дерек обвел пальцем очертания его члена под тонкими шароварами, и Стайлз тихо застонал.

— Во дворце Малика, как только приедем, — сообщил Дерек, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос.

Стайлз ничего не сказал на это и лишь плотнее притерся к его бедрам, покачиваясь в такт движению лошади.

— Это рукоятка ножа, эфенди? – тихо спросил он.

— Нет, — рыкнул Дерек и ткнулся носом в его волосы. Ему хотелось возблагодарить Аллаха, когда впереди все же замаячил караван.

Не хотелось отпускать Стайлза, но и ехать рядом с ним, сохраняя ясной голову, становилось практически невозможно. Кровь на его щеках уже запеклась, хотя даже она не могла скрыть разлившийся по коже румянец.

Караван замедлил ход, как только они достаточно приблизились. Стайлз вскочил на ближайшую неоседланную лошадь и взялся за поводья. Новая кобылка под ним смирно зашагала вперед, и Стайлз коснулся ее шеи, словно вспомнил о своей загубленной Звездочке. Что он делал дальше – Дерек не видел, потому что к нему подъехал старший янычар.

Но когда в следующий раз Дерек нашел Стайлза взглядом, заметил, что Маккол держится от него на почтительном расстоянии. Как и все остальные.

Элишуд возник перед ними постепенно. Словно вырос из песка. Охряные крыши домов, высокие стены, выжженные солнцем добела, и массивные ворота из каленого железа. Город был освещен скудными отблесками масляных фонарей, развешанных на улицах и установленных кое-где на стенах. Несколько часов назад, сделав последний привал, караван продолжил движение, несмотря на закат.

Дерек не хотел еще одну ночь проводить на открытом воздухе. Слишком велико было опасение, что те, кто уже напал на них, вернутся с подкреплением. Ночью караван не был в такой опасности, как днем, но и еще одна схватка уж точно никому из них не была нужна.

Все невольно взбодрились, когда увидели конечную цель путешествия. Бойд, который заменил Лейхи на какое-то время, соседствуя с Дереком во главе колонны, счастливо присвистнул.

— Эфенди, дадите команду? – спросил он.

Дерек кивнул и поднял руку. Двое всадников выехали вперед, чтобы предупредить об их приближении, и уже через двадцать минут караван вошел в открытые ворота города. Дерек и несколько его людей переместились в конец, наблюдая за движением цепочки в нестройной колонне.

К ним подъехал Старший, и они завершили шествие. Спустя минуту рядом нарисовался Дирак Махмуд, уполномоченный Керима, и поклонился им. Это был дородный мужчина средних лет с обветренной кожей и длинной седой бородой.

— Я помогу вам обустроиться, эфенди. Проследуете за мной?

Дерек огляделся, на главной площади нельзя было пройти из-за лошадей.

— Нужно разбить людей на группы и позаботиться о грузе. Но сначала невеста – она устала и хочет отдохнуть. Когда Керим-бей планирует провести зифаф*?

Дирак кивнул.

— Утром. Мы все сделаем, позаботимся о вас и вашем сопровождении. Только нужно добраться до ворот особняка нашего бея.

Джексон остановился у паланкина Малии, словно давал понять, что не потерпит неуважительного отношения к сестре. Стайлз остановился рядом с ее верблюдом, и Дерек заметил, что Малия снова выглядывала наружу. В прошлый раз, когда Дерек говорил с ней, она была вся на нервах, поездка измучила ее.

Последний переход выжал все силы.

Он подал незаметный сигнал Макколу, и тот развернул ее паланкин к стене. Не хватало еще, чтобы зеваки увидели будущую жену Малика, пусть даже она надела чадру. Не пристало женщине ее положения быть излишне любопытной. Дирак увел их от ворот по главной дороге к особняку бея.

Все хлопоты с прибытием исчерпали себя лишь ближе к рассвету. Дерек не мог отправиться спать, пока слуги расседлывали жеребцов, которых Питер презентовал будущему зятю, снимали поклажу, обтирали лошадей и поили верблюдов. Ему не хотелось упустить момент, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так.

Дирак не отходил от него ни на шаг, как и Бойд, а после Лейхи. Уже ближе к рассвету Дерек узнал, что Стайлз ушел с Макколом в бараки, где им выделили койки. Дереку и Джексону предоставили комнаты на мужской половине, а Малию почти сразу по прибытии увели в гарем, где она могла хорошенько выкупаться, воспользоваться услугами служанок и поспать.

Дерек так и не лег в постель, когда его, наконец, подвели к покоям, и предпочел принять ванну. Ему повезло, что купальни были свободны, и не было необходимости делить их с кем-то еще. Дереку хотелось основательно отмокнуть от запаха конского пота и прелой кожи, а также вытряхнуть песок, который, казалось, заполз под кожу.

Рабыня прямо в бассейне побрила его, оставив аккуратную бородку, которая не чесалась и не лезла в нос. Дерек дал ей растереть ему спину и хорошенько помассировать плечи, прекрасно понимая, что в ее обязанности входило не только это. Ее налитые груди светились сквозь тонкий, как паутина, наряд, а длинные светлые волосы касались мокрыми кончиками его плечей.

Закончив с мытьем, она стянула с себя тунику и присела на плитку, предлагая себя, но Дерек, несмотря на небольшую эрекцию, отослал ее. Девушка безропотно оделась и ушла. Откинувшись на бортик и прикрыв глаза, Дерек снял напряжение, думая о Стайлзе. Но тот, скорее всего, сейчас сладко спал, измученный поездкой.

Ближе к десяти Дерек, уже переодевшись в официальную одежду из своего сундука, предусмотрительно разобранного рабынями в его комнате, спустился в главный зал. Он уже не раз бывал в приемной Малика и даже беседовал с ним наедине, без кучи слуг, его воинов и евнухов.

Можно было сказать, что между ними установилось некое подобие уважения и взаимопомощи.

— Рад вас видеть, Дерек-эфенди! – из задней комнаты к нему вышел Амаль, брат Керима и его правая рука. С ним был Борра – главный евнух, который низко поклонился Дереку. – Как спалось?

— Увы, до кровати я так и не добрался. Но спасибо за теплый прием. И за то, что дали приют моим людям, – это была формальность, но Дерек от нее не отступал.

Амаль широко улыбнулся и подошел ближе. Дерек уже имел с ним дело, Амаль хоть и был влиятельной персоной при дворе брата, но все равно казался немного легкомысленным. Во внешней привлекательности мог дать фору даже Кериму. Он был моложе, слаще и лощенее, но в нем, увы, не было твердой силы Керима и его харизмы.

— Неужели даже наша милая Далла не скрасила ваши часы? – глаза Амаля были чернее ночи и лукаво блестели.

— Она была очень нежна. Спасибо.

Амаль снова расплылся в улыбке.

— О, да… Далла умеет быть нежной. Хотя, если вам это будет интересно, у нас есть и более грубые удовольствия.

Дерек понял, что о его нежелании поиметь Даллу уже стало известно главному евнуху, а, следовательно, и Амалю. В прошлый свой приезд Дерек спал с их рабыней, но в данный момент не мог вспомнить ни ее лица, ни имени. Просто женщина, которая была с ним, когда он захотел близости.

В зал вошли Джексон и Керим в сопровождении охраны, они довольно живо обсуждали что-то. Дереку это не очень понравилось, особенно когда кузен радостно улыбнулся ему, словно ощущал себя хозяином положения.

— Визирь, вы уже тут?! А мы с Керимом столкнулись в купальнях, – сообщил он. – Это ваш брат, Керим-бей? Верно?

— Это Амаль Ибн Малик, — представил его Джексону Керим и хлопнул мелкого гаденыша по плечу. Дерек кивнул обоим и по вежливой просьбе отошел с Керимом в сторону. Джексон на это раздраженно надулся, понимая, что его все равно не ставили на одну ступень по влиянию с Дереком. Хотя Керим и был с ним мил. – Я уже видел ее, она прекрасна! Великолепна, как тысячи лун, а ее бедра – она подарит мне дюжину сыновей, спасибо вам, Дерек-эфенди! И спасибо за доверие Питер-бею.

— Спасибо и вам за добрые слова, Керим-бей.

— Да пустяки! Я слышал, на вас напали недалеко от моего города? – бодро спросил он. – Эти шайки выводят меня из себя, они как навозные мухи, их просто невозможно перебить подчистую. Я дам вам охрану на обратном пути. Мои гости неприкосновенны, как и мои люди.

— Все обошлось. Не думаю, что нам нужна дополнительная охрана.

Керим не расстроился отказу, словно ожидал его.

— И слава Аллаху! Ну, как хотите. Вы уже молились? Как вам покои? Евнух прислал вам женщину? Я хочу, чтобы вы чувствовали себя в Элишуде как дома. Просите, и я постараюсь вам угодить.

Дерек кивнул и еще раз поблагодарил. Керим казался искренним в своем желании произвести на него хорошее впечатление, в отличие от его брата.

— А какие скакуны! – подал голос Амаль. – Ты видел, хабиб*? Самые быстрые и лучшие! Я влюбился в одного с первого взгляда.

— Тогда ты получишь его, брат. Тем более, я надеюсь, Питер-бей не разочаровался предложенным махром и примет от нас еще один маленький подарок? Кое-что в его богатый гарем.

— Нет, его все устраивает, — подтвердил Дерек. – Главное для него – счастье дочери. Недавно он сам вступил в брак, но я уверен, что ваша девушка тоже придется ему по душе.

— Разве кто-то сказал, что это девушка? – плотоядно усмехнулся Амаль. – Мы в курсе, что вкусы Питер-бея заметно изменились. Вы-то должны знать, Дерек-эфенди.

Керим проигнорировал брата.

— Малия будет счастлива со мной, клянусь. Я волнуюсь, словно ребенок! Как будто впервые вошел в покои с обнаженной женщиной, – посетовал он и счастливо рассмеялся. – Нужно устроить сегодня валиму* и позвать ваших людей, Дерек-эфенди. Всех! Я хочу видеть их на своем празднике, хочу, чтобы все слышали, как зачитают сигу*.

Дереку осведомленность Амаля о постельных предпочтениях Питера показалась несколько неуместной, тем более, когда Амаль намекнул об увлечении Стайлзом. Дерек понимал, что для заинтересованных персон найти нужные новости не столь сложно. Но то, что Стайлз был здесь, рядом, и Амаль знал о фаворите Питера больше необходимого, настораживало.

Керим всплеснул ладонями и приказал вызвать распорядителя, и Дерек понял, что этим вечером их ждет праздник.

Его планы побыть со Стайлзом летели в тартарары, и это не могло не раздражать.

Уже после полудня Дерек нашел Стайлза у бараков и утащил в небольшой тупик за зданием. Лейхи проводил их тяжелым взглядом, но Дерек знал, что он будет охранять их.

Не стоило приходить и видеться со Стайлзом до вечера, но после нескольких часов нудных церемоний и попыток отвертеться от Амаля Дерек уже был готов кого-нибудь убить – настолько раздражал этот изнеженный тип. Амаля все не оставлял вопрос, почему Дерек не хочет принять участие в их маленькой оргии. В их распоряжении было все – от доступных постельных игрушек любого пола до наркотиков, и Амаль ни в чем не мог себе отказать, затягивая в эту пучину и Джексона.

В конце концов, Дерек пошел с ними в покои, но не пробыл там и часа.

— Сегодня будет праздник, после него я пришлю за тобой своего слугу, — Дерек услышал теплый масляный запах и понял, что Стайлз совсем недавно ходил в общественные купальни.

Скорее всего, они вместе с остальными наемниками выбрались с утра, как только проснулись. Стайлз выглядел довольным и отдохнувшим, и уже за это можно было сказать спасибо, но Дерек был недоволен тем, что ему пришлось отпустить его от себя так надолго.

— Я могу пойти на празднование? Бойд сказал… что я останусь в бараках, раз подвел всех. Думаю, они правы, я не заслужил.

Его люди какое-то время демонстративно игнорировали Стайлза, но снисходительное отношение Дерека не давало хорошо проучить и объявить новичку бойкот. Под утро Маккол первым увел его отдыхать, когда Стайлз начать путаться в ногах.

— Ты пойдешь на валиму, — припечатал Дерек и сжал его затылок, притягивая к себе. Стайлз охотно подался вперед, их дыхание смешалось, и Стайлз приоткрыл рот. Но Дерек не стал его целовать, выдержки едва хватало для того, чтобы держать руки при себе. – А ночью я приглашаю тебя к себе.

Стайлз рвано кивнул и выдохнул:

— Дерек…

Со двора послышался шум, и Дерек отвел взгляд. Стайлз был так близко, и если протянуть руку, склониться… Ему приходили в голову безумные мысли, от которых Стайлза, несомненно, бросило бы в краску, но никого, кроме него, Дерек не хотел видеть рядом с собой и готов был ждать. Только Стайлз, обнаженный в его постели.

— Если вдруг с тобой заговорит брат Керима, избегай его, — приказал он. – Ни с кем не болтай и старайся оставаться как можно более незаметным. Это важно.

— Это приказ эфенди или моего любовника? – со смешком поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек потянул волосы на его шее и не больно укусил за подбородок. На светлой коже остался розоватый след. Дерек лизнул его и запечатал губы коротким поцелуем.

— Это _мой_ приказ. И еще вчера ты обещал уважать его.

Стайлз сморщил нос, но затем все-таки улыбнулся.

— Слово эфенди для меня закон, — с легким вызовом откликнулся он.

— Я тебя выпорю, клянусь, если ты еще раз меня ослушаешься, — серьезно сообщил Дерек, не отводя взгляда от его глубоких карих глаз. – Это не игрушки. Амаль Ибн Малик не внушает мне доверия, и его явно интересуют не женщины. Я не хочу, чтобы его внимание привлекали мои люди.

Дерек видел, как Амаль днем смотрел на Джексона. Ему явно нравились юные, покорные мальчики. Но Дерек знал, что Амаль не тронет сына Питера, а вот кого-то пониже положением. Более доступного…

Стайлз ответил максимально серьезно.

— Я понимаю и сделаю, как приказано.

Но Дерек знал, что он не осознавал всей сути их проблемы.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что за тобой все еще идет охота. Никаких шуток и самодеятельности, — Дерек отступил. – Ты не можешь себя обнаружить, по крайней мере, пока.

Стайлз поправил тунику и пояс шаровар, разглядывая носки своих уличных туфель. Дерек взял его руку и заметил один из джексоновых браслетов. Тоненькая полоска желтого цвета с красными бусинами, нанизанными на жесткую основу.

— Выбрось эту гадость. Никто не должен ассоциировать тебя с Ясоном. Ты наемник, а не друг наследника. Ты никто – не наложник, не знатный англичанин, ты не _Стайлз_ …

На секунду его лоб прорезала глубокая морщина, а затем Стайлз согласно кивнул.

— Я – никто. Верно. Больше всего я хочу быть никем.

Когда они оба вышли из укрытия, Стайлз бросил под ноги браслет и наступил на него. Дерек почему-то почувствовал от этого жеста небывалое спокойствие. Джексон не любил делиться игрушками, вниманием и славой, как и Амаль. Мог ли кто-то из них обидеть Стайлза?

Дерек не знал, но и проверять эту теорию ему не хотелось.

Перед вечерним торжеством Дерек вернулся к себе, чтобы немного отдохнуть. У него было в запасе несколько часов, и он решил ими воспользоваться. Его разбудили около шести, Малия прислала записку. Ее принесла маленькая чернявая рабыня и тут же удалилась, не дожидаясь ответа.

В послании Малия просила о встрече, но Дерек знал, что это невозможно. Вход в гарем Малика Дереку был заказан, только если ему дадут разрешение увидеть ее на нейтральной территории. Малия была еще, по сути, ребенком, вырвавшимся из-под опеки матери и попавшим в новую среду. И она паниковала в преддверии никах*.

Дерек умылся, сменил наряд и нашел Борро, а уже через полчаса смог увидеть кузину. Она подлетела и обняла его.

— Я боялась, что больше никогда не увижу вас. Что вы уедете… — заполошно выдохнула она. Для нее Дерек был последним островком прошлой жизни, и он это понимал. Ласково погладил по голове, ощущая под тонкой тканью шелк ее волос, и поцеловал в лоб.

Евнух поклонился и вышел, оставив их наедине, но Дерек был уверен, что их подслушивали.

— Ну-ну, все будет хорошо. Ты ведь взрослая, невеста. Уже познакомилась с женихом?

Ее щеки заалели, и она немного отпрянула, а затем поправила полы своего длинного, в самый пол, одеяния, больше похожего на балахон. Дерек на секунду подумал, каково было Питеру и Лейле отпускать ее от себя? Питер никогда этого не демонстрировал, но Дерек знал, что он любил своих детей и хотел для них самого лучшего.

Как, возможно, и для Стайлза. Пусть у него были честолюбивые планы на его счет, но он все же желал, чтобы тот занял законом ему предопределенное место в жизни.

— Керим – он такой красивый, — восторженно выдохнула она. – Спасибо! Я буду молиться, чтобы и ваш брак, Дерек-эфенди, был таким же удачным. И я уже хочу написать Коре и рассказать обо всем.

— Я рад, что ты довольна. Но надеюсь, что ты будешь оценивать своего мужа не только по красивому лицу, но и по поступкам. Он на самом деле достойный мужчина. Не чета многим.

Малия, казалось, его вообще не слышала.

— Вряд ли я смогу судить, но я рада, — ответила она. – И я буду первой, как мама для отца! Это ведь важно? Быть первой женой?

— Думаю, так оно и есть.

Дереку приятно было видеть блеск ее глаз. Малия взяла его руку и сжала ее, а затем немного наклонилась вперед.

— Дерек-эфенди… — шепнула она. – Но папа ведь не накажет вас? Я не хочу, чтобы у кого-то были проблемы. Я никогда не забуду вашей заботы.

— О чем ты? – удивился Дерек.

Малия нахмурилась, закусив нижнюю губу.

— В караване, по дороге сюда, я видела _Стайлза_ …

Амаль руководил вечером, и Дерек и шагу не мог ступить без его ведома. При этом у него в голове постоянно крутились слова Малии. Дерек постарался успокоить ее и убедить, что она все придумала. Что это не Стайлз, но она повторяла раз за разом, что видела его.

Видела _Стайлза_.

Дереку хотелось ее тряхнуть, чтобы она заткнулась, и он так бы и сделал, если бы Малия не перешла под чужую защиту после передачи невесты жениху. А вокруг столько настороженно прислушивающихся к их разговорам ушей. Стоило ему хотя бы пальцем тронуть ее – пришла бы охрана, и тогда все обернулось бы чертовски плохо. Малия была еще слишком мала и глупа, чтобы отвечать за последствия своих поступков.

Она не понимала, что выдает человека, которому желала добра. Подвергала его жизнь опасности.

Дерек не смотрел на Стайлза весь вечер, пока Керим чествовал собрание и зачитывали брачный договор. Не искал его взглядом, когда началась передача махра, и даже любезно принимал внимание женщин. Дереку не хотелось привлекать лишние взгляды к Стайлзу.

Сначала их всех сытно накормили, а затем развлекли игрой на барабанах, а когда первая мелодия пошла на убыль – вышли танцовщицы с бубнами. Все заинтересованные лица удалились, и началось празднество. Амаль был совершенно безбашенным, когда дело касалось веселья.

Лица женщин-танцовщиц были закрыты вуалью, но вот одежда откровенно демонстрировала грудь с подкрашенными сосками. Бедра танцовщиц двигались синхронно с ритмом, и это даже в некотором роде завораживало. Джексон дернул одну из них к себе на колени и ущипнул за сосок. Девушка так громко вскрикнула, что чуть не разрыдалась от стыда, когда все обратили на нее внимание.

В зале плотным туманом все залил мужской хохот и одобрительные выкрики. Джексон стал почти героем, он не умел хорошо ездить на лошади, воевать и даже вести переговоры – зато отменно тискал рабынь.

Керим встал из-за стола и ушел, настало время для брачной ночи. Дерек понимал, что мысленно Керим уже давно был на женской половине, где готовили его невесту к брачной ночи. Ее тело должны были натереть маслами и расчесать косы, а затем надеть традиционное платье. Этим вечером Малия должна была стать настоящей женщиной и законной женой Малика. По всем правилам.

Маккол вопросительно взглянул на Дерека. Им всем хотелось повеселиться.

— Можете трахать их шлюх, но думайте прежде головой, — разрешил он.

Бойд, завершив трапезу, ушел обратно в барак, а вот Айзек и еще кое-кто из отряда остались. Дерек тоже встал, но не спешил уходить, прохаживаясь по зале. В центре уже новые девушки, пусть и не менее раскрепощенные, исполняли танец с саблями, когда Амаль нагнал его и тронул за руку.

— Вам весело, Дерек-эфенди? Или вы грустите?

— Разве все это для меня? – Дерек устал от помпы и этикета. Ему хотелось домой, и чтобы Стайлз был рядом.

Амаль рассмеялся, показывая крепкие белые зубы.

— В том числе и для вас. Вашим людям пришлись по душе развлечения?

— Думаю, да. После долгого перехода немного отдыха не повредит нам всем.

Амаль окинул его пристрастным взглядом.

— Но вам не весело, эфенди. Переживаете о вашей кузине? Я так и вижу, как Керим кормит пряностями, гладит нежные волосы и целует руки милой Малии. Он от нее без ума и сделает все по правилам. Это невиданная роскошь для мужчины – получить богатую и, главное, желанную женщину.

— Ей он тоже понравился, думаю, с остальным не возникнет никаких проблем.

— В ее венах течет кровь халифа, Малия резвая и породистая кобылка, – Дерек не пришел в восторг от сравнения с лошадьми, но все же кивнул. Амаль продолжил: — Почему вам нерадостно в такой день, эфенди? Стоит лишь попросить, и мы дадим вам что угодно.

— Спасибо, я буду иметь это в виду.

Дерек взглянул в центр залы. Танцовщицы начали выбирать мужчин и расходиться с ними по углам для беседы или чего-то большего. Маккол притянул на колени одну из них и что-то зашептал ей на ухо, отчего та мило покраснела.

Амаль обошел Дерека сзади, и тот ощутил мимолетное касание к плечу. В нос ударил терпкий запах ароматной воды и кальяна. Амаль любил курить опиум.

— Они такие предсказуемые, верно, эфенди? Такие доступные? – Амаль тихо засмеялся. – Их благосклонности легко добиться.

— Они не выбирают, лишь следуют приказу. Стоит ли винить их за это?

— Разве я виню? О, нет. Пресыщенность – мой худший враг. Знаете, что я предпочитаю, эфенди? Вернее, кого… Посмотрите, вон там, рядом с Ясоном, стоит мальчик. Его черты очаровательны и притягивают взгляд, через пару лет — это будет красивый мужчина, но пока – разве нет ничего лучше, чем заполучить эту прелесть в свою постель? Я думаю, Питер-бей разделяет это мнение?

— Нет, — отчеканил Дерек. – Своих людей я не раздаю. И моего дяди здесь нет, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

Амаль печально вздохнул.

— Как жаль, действительно это грустно. Но зато у меня есть кое-кто на примете для вас. Я был бы рад прислать ее к вам в обмен.

— Всегда приятнее выбрать самому. Кого усадить на коня рядом с собой, а кого уложить в свою постель. И в обоих случаях мне советчики не нужны, но я ценю ваше гостеприимство. Прошу прощения, — попрощался Дерек, и Амаль поклонился в ответ.

— Выбор – это огромная честь, доступная немногим.

— Я могу выбирать.

Амаль улыбнулся.

— О, да. Питер-бей щедро одаривает вас этим правом. Как и Керим меня. А ведь у нас много общего, эфенди. Не думаете?

Дереку хотелось открутить куриную голову Амаля и посадить ее на нож, но вместо этого он прохладно попрощался и ушел. Его интуиция сигналила, что этот человек опасен, но он был братом Керима. Сегодняшней ночью Малия по всем правилам станет женой Керима, и Амаль войдет в семью эмира.

А семья неприкосновенна. Это правило, которое восточные мужчины впитывали с молоком матери.

Дерек отправился к себе и быстро оказался в покоях. В них было три комнаты и балкон, а с него легко можно было спуститься по узкой лесенке в сад. Дерек распахнул окно, чуть не оторвав задвижку. Ночной воздух был чистым и сладким, как желанный глоток воды после целого дня в жаркой пустыне.

В спальне на тумбе стоял кувшин с ароматизированной водой, а на постели кто-то рассыпал пару горстей цветочных лепестков. К его приходу готовились, но чужой дом не дарил уюта.

Дерек понимал, что сказанное Малией так или иначе дойдет до чужих ушей, только не знал к чему готовиться. Но Амаль, казалось, всего лишь решил поиграть с ним. Использовать полунамеки и выразить восхищение. Заинтересованность. Дерек готов был терпеть эти игры, лишь бы он не приближался к Стайлзу.

Дерека подчиняла себе необходимость сделать все возможное, чтобы обезопасить дорогих ему людей, пусть даже Стайлз и не хотел такой опеки. Не хотел ехать в Англию, не хотел находиться в лагере, когда они едут защищать свое, не хотел сидеть в клетке. И Дерек разрывался от двойственного желания спрятать его от всех и предоставить свободу, попытаться понять. Дерек просто хотел, чтобы Стайлз был рядом.

Поездка в Англию могла дать ему новую жизнь, гораздо лучше нынешней. Но хотел ли этой жизни Стайлз? Дерек не допускал права на ошибку, слишком велика была вероятность причинить боль своей авторитарностью. Но в данной ситуации сложно было сказать заранее, какое решение будет абсолютно правильным. У Стайлза не было будущего здесь. Дерек же слабо представлял себя вне этих земель, надела, пустыни, своих людей и бесконечных путешествий.

Дерек вырос на Востоке – это было все, что он знал с юных лет. Мать всегда говорила, что обратной дороги нет. Питер ни разу и словом не намекнул, что Дереку стоило побывать где-то еще. Зачем? Если у них и так было все, о чем многие лишь мечтали. Для сестер Дерека и впрямь не было другого варианта, кроме как выйти замуж и осесть. Но он сам был волен выбрать свой путь и до последнего времени выбирал Питера и Намад. Всегда.

Но эта земля не была ему родной, а Америка казалась такой далекой и непонятной. Дерек боялся никогда не свыкнуться с новым укладом, потерять себя, а для мужчины его положения это казалось серьезной угрозой. Он не мог, как мальчишка, отказаться от своей жизни и положить ее к ногам Стайлза – это было бы слишком. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что, когда придет время, он будет готов отпустить или последовать за ним.

Дерек и сам не знал, почему это так беспокоило его, возможно, сказывались опасения потерять Стайлза. Смерть от рук Девкалиона или бегство в далекие страны – что было лучше для него?

Дерек понимал, что увяз в их связи, как муха в паутине. Необоснованно и глупо. Ревновал, совершал несвойственные себе прежнему поступки _ради него_. Обижал своих людей, выделяя Стайлза, и это было в корне неправильно, нечестно. Но Стайлз проник в его жизнь, поселился в ней, и Дерек не мог отпустить его. И не знал, сможет ли, когда их отношения станут еще ближе, интимнее.

Дерек будет первым мужчиной у него. Первым любовником, и эта мысль пьянила, как крепкое вино.

В коридоре послышались шаги и тихий голос слуги, приглашающий гостя внутрь. Дерек обернулся и взглянул на дверь. Стайлз переоделся и облачился в непритязательный темный наряд из туники и шаровар.

— Эфенди, к вам…

— Иди к себе, — приказал Дерек сопровождающему. Стайлз неуверенно посмотрел на него, словно не знал, что от него требуется.

Но это было уже не важно. Как только слуга оставил их наедине, Дерек не дал Стайлзу сказать и слова, прижал к двери всем телом и жадно поцеловал. Тот тихо охнул и быстро расслабился в его руках – отдаваясь, доверяя. Никакого обмана и притворства, лишь чистое желание. Стайлз был ему необходим, и Дерек пил его дыхание, посасывая нижнюю губу, проталкивая в рот язык и наслаждаясь отдачей. Ласкал его лицо, мягкие губы, острые скулы и маленькую раковину уха.

— Я возьму тебя, — отчетливо проговорил Дерек, поедая его взглядом. Припухлые губы, сонные глаза и быстро бьющуюся жилку на шее. – Никаких игр, ты станешь моим полностью. Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь подо мной. Обнаженный и весь мокрый от пота. Я хотел тебя с тех пор, как увидел в банях, залитого лунным светом.

— В банях? — послышалось в ответ, и его глаза стали совсем стеклянными от желания. – О, мой Бог…

Стайлз обхватил его за плечи и ответил, жадно и исступленно. Их обоих вело с первой минуты – тишина и уют его покоев, тихое журчание фонтана с улицы и яркий запах цветов создавали свою обособленную атмосферу, отстраняя от внешнего мира.

— Да, — Дерек грубовато укусил его шею и в спешке рванул тунику вниз за горло.

— Я… Мне будет больно? Черт...

— Скорее всего. Немного.

Стайлз сглотнул и все-таки утвердительно кивнул.

— Не страшно. Я вытерплю.

— Я убил бы любого, кто вознамерился причинить тебе боль. И я не обижу тебя, — пообещал Дерек. Стайлз ошарашенно распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот. Казалось, еще секунду, и он все-таки испугается, оттолкнет. Ожидание взвинчивало удовольствие, но Стайлз так и не возразил.

Дерек стянул тунику с его плеч и ткнулся носом в грудь, прихватывая зубами сосок. Стайлз тихо застонал, запуская руку в его волосы и оттягивая их. Дереку это нравилось, как и нравилось чувствовать вкус Стайлза на языке, его запах, едва влажную кожу под пальцами. Дерека захватывало от ощущений, от желания поддаться единственному важному в этот момент инстинкту – сделать его своим. Дерек дернул завязки на поясе его шаровар и потянул их к ногам.

Стайлз сам скинул их и вышел из штанин. Дерек взглянул на него – худую, по-юношески узкую грудную клетку, впалый живот и короткую поросль в паху. После отъезда из города никто не заставлял Стайлза избавляться от волос, и его тело уже не было идеально гладким.

— Дерек? – тихо выдохнул он. – Что-то случилось?

— Не важно.

Дерек толкнул его лицом к постели, и Стайлз послушно взобрался на нее. Он был прекрасен в свете лампы, несмотря на синяк на бедре из-за падения с лошади, который Дерек ласково погладил пальцем, а затем надавил Стайлзу на спину, и тот послушно прогнулся.

— Тебе страшно? – спросил он.

— Нет, — соврал Стайлз и вздрогнул.

Закинув руки назад, Дерек подхватил свою тунику сзади за ворот и стащил ее. Стайлз не отворачивался и разглядывал его, прохаживаясь взглядом по отмеченной шрамами груди и ниже. Дереку это понравилось, и он ласково провел ладонью от его плеча и ниже, Стайлз тут же откликнулся и сильнее прогнулся.

И Дерек уже не мог ждать, быстро развязав пояс и смочив слюной два пальца, надавил на вход в его тело. Стайлз зашипел, когда Дерек приставил головку и, потерев, сплюнул вниз. Стайлз крепко схватился за покрывало, комкая его, словно хотел выплеснуть боль. Дерек знал, что не сможет избавить его от этого, поэтому не медлил. Толкнулся.

Стайлз глухо замычал и сжался. Дерек вцепился пальцами в его бедра, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить. Нужно было обождать, не двигаться хотя бы минуту, но спустя пару секунд Стайлз всхлипнул и сам раскрылся. У Дерека в ушах зазвенело от прилива удовольствия. Ему стоило огромных усилий не подмять Стайлза полностью под себя, вбиваясь до самого основания.

— Стайлз…

Ответа не последовало.

Дерек погладил его бедро и сжал его, отрезвляя.

— Да… Я жив… Наверное, — откликнулся он. – Но мне все-таки страшно. Все совсем не так, как говорил мне Эйдриен…

— Ты не в гареме. Не нужно сравнивать.

Дерек прижался теснее и положил подбородок на плечо. От его кожи так сладко пахло маслом и самим Стайлзом, Дерек не удержался от того, чтобы вылизать подставленную шею. А затем начал осторожно двигаться, со временем все больше ускоряясь и наращивая темп. Ему никогда не удавалось долго миндальничать, и этот раз не стал исключением. Дерек быстро сорвался на более резкие толчки, почти вдавливая Стайлза в кровать, ощущая, как он туго охватывал его плоть и пульсировал.

Стайлз весь сжался, подгребая под себя локти, напрягая икры и поджимая пальцы на ногах. Казалось, что ему больно. Но когда Дерек нашел его член и стиснул, на пальцах остались капли смазки. Осознание того, что Стайлз наслаждался его ласками, а не терпел их – разлилось огненной лавой по венам.

Дерек резко вышел и развернул его. Стайлз перекатился на спину и ошарашенно уставился на него. Его член бодро торчал вверх, а на животе блестели пятна естественной смазки. Стайлз доверял ему, но Дерек все равно чувствовал его стеснение. Понимал, что для него это впервые, и Стайлз просто не знал, как реагировать.

Дерек оседлал его и, поймав за руку, притянул к себе.

— Тебе понравилось.

Это был не вопрос, но Стайлз все равно кивнул.

— Да.

Дерек наклонился и поцеловал его, а затем, обхватив собственный член ладонью и двигая ею вдоль, разрядился порцией семени Стайлзу на грудь. Дерек не мог перестать смотреть на его лицо, глаза, россыпи родинок на щеке и изящную шею, которую украшали следы его укусов. Кровь в голове зашумела с невероятной силой, опаляя в течение коротких секунд удовольствием все тело с ног до головы. Пальцы дрожали, но Дерек не выпускал член, продолжая двигать рукой.

А затем, когда туман отступил, Дерек коснулся лужицы на его груди, испачкал пальцы и протянул их Стайлзу, тот безропотно открыл рот. И Дерека засосала невидимая воронка, он словно утонул в его взгляде. В желании, в наслаждении, в безумной страсти, которую испытывал к нему.

— Хочешь?

— Я… Дерек, — Стайлз высунул язык и лизнул его, собирая с пальцев остатки их желания. Дерек спустился вниз и раздвинул его ноги, а затем вобрал в рот член, который тут же мягко ткнулся ему в горло.

Дерек протолкнул в него сразу три пальца и быстро нашел маленькое уплотнение. Жар внутри него опалял, и Дерек пожалел, что закончил так быстро. Стайлз был таким нежным и податливым, послушным. Он открылся, доверился ему, а затем выгнулся и закричал:

— О, мой Бог! Де-рек… Де… Ох…

Дерек не реагировал на его стоны, продолжая. Стайлз был солоноватым и пряным у него на языке, и Дереку нравилось ощущать его крепость во рту. Никогда раньше он не делал такого, но со Стайлзом хотелось испытать все. Каждую крупицу удовольствия.

Стайлз хватался за его плечи, крутил задницей, скулил и даже хныкал. Дерек получил именно то, чего так хотел с самого начала – его отзывчивость, чувственный отклик, который безумно завораживал. Стайлз оказался довольно шумным, выказывая свое желание, но когда оргазм все-таки накрыл его, он мог лишь молча хлопать ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и тяжело дышать. Тихо, едва слышно. В глазах застыла блаженная пустота, а дыхание с трудом вырывалось из груди.

Дерек видел, что он полностью измучен и не способен связно мыслить. Щеки залило румянцем, а губы распухли и покраснели от укусов. Дерек с трудом удержался от улыбки.

— Я должен поблагодарить? – сипло спросил Стайлз. Он не смотрел на него, и Дерек понял, что Стайлз немного растерян.

— Если хочешь.

Стайлз положил руку ему на грудь, когда Дерек лег рядом и подтянул его к себе.

— Это было даже лучше, чем тогда в пустыне, чем когда-либо вообще. Именно это я должен был делать с Питером? – невинно поинтересовался он.

Дерек наградил его тяжелым взглядом и сел, спустив ноги с постели.

— Именно это ты никогда не будешь делать с Питером.

— Он не просил меня, только настаивал, чтобы я проходил все необходимые приготовления. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал, что он даже пальцем не касается меня. И он был добр ко мне, — Стайлз приподнялся на локте.

— Ему не стоило брать тебя в гарем. Не стоило называть своим.

— Тогда мне было все равно, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек обернулся, касаясь его лица.

— Тогда? Но не сейчас?

— Нет, не сейчас, — подтвердил он. — Я могу взглянуть на тебя?

— Да, — Дерек пошел за водой и салфетками. Ему нечего было скрывать, его тело не было идеальным – шрамированное и угловатое. Тело воина. Мужчины. В детстве мать часто шутила, что им повезло, что он такой смуглый и волосы черные. Если бы не европейское имя, Дерека легко можно было принять за чистокровного араба. И зачастую его это выручало. Мужчинам вроде Лейхи нелегко приходилось в окружении местных, в отличие от смуглых темноволосых иноземцев.

— А еды нет? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек вернулся и вытер его от следов семени. – Лепешки или фруктов?

Дерек скептически вскинул бровь, глядя, как Стайлз тянет на себя покрывало. Но его обнаженные шея и грудь выглядели не менее привлекательно, чем все остальное. Дереку хотелось снова нырнуть в постель и избавить его от этой запоздавшей стеснительности.

— Ты ведь совсем недавно ужинал.

— Мне кусок в горло не лез, а теперь я хочу, — Стайлз все-таки отпустил несчастное покрывало, и оно упало до пояса.

— Хорошо.

Дерек накинул на себя халат и пошел к выходу, чтобы дать поручение Кемалу. Керим присылал к нему своих рабов, но Дерек предпочитал пользоваться услугами своих людей. Слуга отсутствовал не больше четверти часа, а когда вернулся, поднос ломился от еды.

Дерек отпустил его и пошел в спальню. Аппетита не было, поэтому Стайлзу досталось все: полная тарелка каши с бараниной, половинка сочной дыни и три сырные лепешки. Дерек разбирал свой сундук, пока Стайлз ел, и лишь закончив, понял, что тот уже давно задремал.

Во сне он выглядел особенно беззащитно, и у Дерека внутри все переворачивалось от нежности и желания.

На рассвете Дерек разбудил его и перекатил на спину. Стайлз был сонным и податливым. И ответил коротким стоном на легкие поцелуи в основании шеи. Дерек любовался на следы, которые сам оставил на нем. И лукавую улыбку, когда Стайлз понял, к чему идет дело.

Дерек достал из сундука найденное вечером персиковое масло, о котором до этого совсем забыл, и хорошенько смазал Стайлза, приласкав пальцами, прежде чем войти. Стайлз болезненно охнул, но Дерек не услышал ни единой жалобы, когда начал двигаться. Стайлз закрыл глаза, покорно сцепил ноги у него на пояснице и позволил продолжать.

Дереку хотелось дать ему и себе больше удовольствия, хотелось сделать его своим, поставить метку и выжечь клеймо на внутренней поверхности его век, чтобы, закрывая глаза, Стайлз всегда помнил, кто с ним. И только и мог, что тихо стонать, обнимая за шею и целуя в колючую щеку.

А затем Дерек заставил его кончить, ласково поглаживая головку и не прекращая ритмично толкаться. Так правильно и так необходимо. Идеально. Стайлз молчаливо зашелся дрожью, часто моргая и кусая губы, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Дереку казалось, что можно вечно наблюдать за ним, медленно и без излишней спешки раскачиваясь, слушая тяжелое дыхание и ощущая его ласковую хватку.

Дерек уже понимал, что околдован им, и не способен отпустить. Еще пару дней назад, но не сегодня и, возможно, никогда. Он знал, что, если понадобится, будет служить ему, как служил Питеру, будет заботиться о нем и защищать. Своим телом, положением, деньгами. И не отдаст, каким бы глупым ни казалось его собственничество.

Потому что влюблен… Впервые в жизни.

Любовь всегда казалась ему чем-то глупым и абстрактным. Но теперь Дерек начинал понимать, почему Питер решился на брак с Лидией. Почему Лейла так боролась за остатки привязанности со стороны своего супруга. А мама с такой нежностью вспоминала отца. Однажды Марин сказала ему одну вещь, о которой он даже спустя несколько лет изредка вспоминал. Она просила выдать ее замуж, как только Дерек найдет себе жену, потому что не хотела наблюдать, как его благосклонность к ней угасает.

Он пообещал ей. И казалось, что этот момент наступил. Только вместо жены, он нашел себе непослушного мальчишку. Когда-нибудь Стайлз действительно станет мужчиной, как пророчил Амаль, сильным и влиятельным. И Дерек хотел это увидеть, хотел быть рядом с ним. Марин была права, в таких отношениях нет места третьему. Нет места никому, кроме них.

Дерек лежал, слушая глубокое дыхание Стайлза, и смотрел на его сон, пока нужда не выгнала его в уборную, а после в купальни. Когда он вернулся с завтраком, Стайлз, натянув шаровары, все еще валялся на подушках в постели, но уже не спал. Дерек пробежался по нему взглядом и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы подойти к нему.

— Тебе письмо, — с едва скрытым любопытством сообщил он.

Дерек взглянул на маленький конверт у него в руках, а затем в глаза Стайлзу.

— Его подсунули под дверь?

— Нет, — отмахнулся Стайлз и подошел к столу, чтобы отщипнуть себе несколько виноградин. – Слуга принес. Я забрал.

Дерек взял письмо и посмотрел на печатку. Амаль Ибн Малик. Он спрашивал, не захочет ли Дерек позавтракать с ним, Керимом и их матерью на женской половине. Дерек не сомневался, что этой чести он удостоился не просто так, но Стайлзу об этом не нужно было знать.

— Мой слуга?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Стайлз, и Дерек мысленно застонал. Не стоило оставлять Стайлза одного в своей спальне. Теперь Амаль узнает, что Дерек привез с караваном своего любовника. И тогда не сложно будет догадаться кто такой Стайлз.

С минуту он раздумывал, сказать ли Стайлзу, какая опасность ему грозит.

— Это написала Малия? – спросил он. – Как она?

— Приглашение на завтрак в гарем. Его прислал Амаль. Брат Керима.

— А-а-а-а… — Стайлз понимающе закатил глаза, но Дереку не понравилась эта гримаса. Он подошел ближе и сел возле него.

— Что это значит? Стайлз!

Стайлз виновато потупился, но Дерек взял его за подбородок и задрал голову.

— Он подходил ко мне вчера, сказал, что я слишком хорошенький, чтобы заниматься грязной работой. И дал мне свое кольцо, я не принял и ответил, что с лица воды не пить. Он быстро ушел, скорее всего, оскорбился, надутый индюк.

Дерек обеспокоенно потер переносицу.

— А ведь я просил тебя не говорить с ним?

— Я не говорил, — нахмурился Стайлз. – Он сам ко мне подошел. И я бы не стал… Дерек. Не мог же я проигнорировать его? Я не в том положении, чтобы задирать нос, ты сам сказал.

— А теперь этот надутый индюк, как ты его назвал, знает, что ты был ночью здесь.

Стайлз тут же взъерошился.

— Это проблема? Пусть знает и больше не подходит ко мне. От одного его взгляда я почувствовал себя так, словно меня в дерьме изваляли. Я ведь жил в гареме и все понимаю. Эти слова украдкой и кольцо… Смазливая мордашка, и не больше. Он решил, что я шлюха?

— Ты не шлюха.

— Я лег с тобой, Дерек, и, по мнению других, это многое меняет. Но я этого хотел. Это мой выбор. И я не в состоянии теперь думать о том, как бы мне не оскорбить этого Амаля или любого другого бея, который захочет меня.

— Ты красив. От этого никуда не деться, — неохотно признал Дерек. – На тебя смотрят, хочешь ты того или нет. А остальные примут тебя, как только ты проявишь себя. Со всеми новичками так.

Стайлз расстроенно покачал головой.

— Проблема не во взглядах и даже не в том, что я кажусь кому-то привлекательным. Дерек, меня больше беспокоит мнение Скотта или Айзека, чем этого Амаля. И то, что я всегда буду оставаться в лагере, пока вы рискуете жизнью.

Дерек не стал отрицать, что не планировал пока давать ему шанс. Но для этого были объективные причины, а не желание лишить Стайлза свободы.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что твои люди думают обо мне? – продолжил он. – Даже Джексон сказал мне, что я предаю все, во что верил раньше, укладываясь в твою постель. Но где я сейчас? Где я был этой ночью? Я… я даже не понимаю, зачем говорю все это. Мне лучше уйти, – Стайлз не давал даже слова вставить, и Дерек понял, что все его вопросы сугубо риторические. Не требующие ответа, потому что приоритеты уже расставлены. Стайлз принял решение, когда вступил с ним в связь, рискнул собой. — Я возьму одну из твоих туник и пойду в бараки. Мне не стоило оставаться на всю ночь.

Дерек перехватил его за руку и остановил.

— Стайлз, Амаль, скорее всего, понял, что ты считался наложником Питера и моим… Ты должен учитывать это и вести себя осторожно.

— Откуда он знает? – спокойно спросил он.

— Малия видела тебя. И это было ожидаемо, но… я бы хотел, чтобы этого не произошло.

— И что теперь? Мне спрятаться в гареме? Это ведь всегда будет так, ты не думал? Мне всегда будет угрожать что-то. И я должен бояться? Девкалиона, бандитов на дороге, Амаля, да кого угодно!

Стайлз говорил справедливые и вполне разумные вещи, но Дерека это раздражало. Потому что он понимал – Стайлз прав. Вне высоких стен Намада или Хамбры Стайлз всегда будет в опасности рядом с ним. Потому что жизнь Дерека – это опасность.

— Ты никогда не будешь для меня обыкновенным наемником, — откровенно признал Дерек. – Никогда. Неужели тебе казалось, что это будет просто?

Стайлз грустно покачал головой.

— Нет. Не казалось. Это сводит с ума, Дерек, потому что я думаю только о том, что было ночью. Если бы я уехал – это решило бы проблему. Ты мог бы отправиться со мной… быть рядом.

— Нет.

— Дерек, пожалуйста, подумай… Раньше мне казалось, что я смогу жить здесь, но чем дальше, тем больше я вижу, что всегда буду обузой. Чужим. Тем, кого надо ограждать и защищать, прятать, как грязный секрет. Даже Скотт, он был так мил сначала, но затем, когда они увидели, что я… Дерек я не хочу испытывать стыд за то, что чувствую к тебе.

— Неужели для этого обязательно уносить ноги?

— Ты не был на моем месте.

— Если ты про то, что произошло ночью, то могу тебя уверить – это не так.

Стайлз заметно удивился. Дерек отпустил его и отошел к окну.

— Я говорю о том, что ты прославленный воин, который добился высокого положения, — начал Стайлз. – И уважения, а я всегда буду любовником визиря. На меня будут смотреть лишь с этой позиции, и оценивать так же. Я не жалею о нашей связи, но я не вижу будущего.

— В Намаде…

— В Намаде все станет еще хуже из-за Питера. Думаешь, он примет все как есть? Он говорил тебе про Энолу? Мне не кажется, что Питер будет рад тому, что я ложусь в одну постель с его племянником, пока он метит меня в мужья своей дочери. Дерек, он любит тебя, как родственника, но стоит ему счесть тебя опасным… Он поставит ультиматум, который ты либо примешь, либо тебе… нам придется уйти. Если, конечно, он отпустит меня так просто.

Дерек не знал, что ответить.

— А разве головорезы Девкалиона не смогут добраться до тебя в Америке?

— Смогут. Поэтому я здесь и обсуждаю это с тобой, а не седлаю лошадь, направляясь в ближайший порт. Думаешь, мне не страшно? Дерек, черт, я такой идиот… ты сильный. Ты всегда казался мне непоколебимым. Возможно, я излишне нафантазировал себе, но я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу уехать, но не в одиночестве и не потому, что без тебя умру. Ты мне нужен. Я… Дерек, — Стайлз с надеждой посмотрел ему в глаза. И это пугало, потому что на мгновение Дерек поддался, вообразил себе, что это возможно.

— Нет, — припечатал он. Дерек не хотел об этом думать и даже отдаленно рассматривать подобную перспективу. Стайлз сделал шаг назад.

— Я возвращаюсь к себе. В барак.

В доме Малика у Дерека не было особых занятий. В другой ситуации он бы провел время, отдыхая перед новой поездкой: взял предложенную евнухом женщину, а может быть и не одну; ездил на прогулки по городу, покупая подарки матери и сестре; встречался с Керимом за вежливой беседой и ждал завершения всех традиционных ритуалов.

Но не в этот раз. Утренний спор со Стайлзом заставлял его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Завтрак с матерью Маликов, Исалой, прошел идеально. Джексон тоже был приглашен и вел себя чинно и выверено, как настоящий сын своего отца. Если бы Питер присутствовал, то мог бы им гордиться.

Еда была восхитительна, как и питье, что подавали после. Исала была интересной и уверенной в себе женщиной, которая умела себя преподнести. Конечно, она не была такой властной, как Лейла. Но в ней чувствовался стержень и заметная, даже с полуслова, харизма. Дереку понравились ее умные и ласковые глаза – единственное, что можно было разглядеть без помех. И она, и Малия закрыли чадрой лицо.

Керим все свое внимание направил на Малию, которая казалась донельзя смущенной. Прошедшая ночь сделала из нее жену, а не невесту Керима. Исала ласково успокаивала и поглаживала ее по руке, развлекая всех беседой. А затем Дереку представили дочерей Исалы, сестер Керима и Амаля. И неожиданная честь стала вполне понятной. После Керим предложил ему брак с одной из своих сестер, чтобы связь их семей стала по-настоящему неразрывной.

Джексон даже развеселился, наблюдая за их вежливой пляской вокруг да около. Керим не принял отказа и заставил его пообещать обдумать это предложение.

Когда же Дерек, наконец, вернулся к себе, то удивился, заметив у себя в покоях Бойда.

— Эфенди, — поклонился тот. – Я ждал вас. Мне сказали, что вы ушли на женскую половину.

— Выйдем в сад? – предложил Дерек, взяв с собой лежащее на подносе влажное полотенце. В комнате к средине дня стало душно, и влажная ткань помогала хоть немного освежиться.

Бойд кивнул и прихватил с собой сверток. Солнце уже было в зените, но не доставало до выложенных мрамором плит за густыми кронами деревьев.

— Что это? – спросил Дерек уже на балконе и опустил руку на широкие перила.

— Кое-что для Джона, эфенди. Это принесли утром, еще до того, как он вернулся, — голос Бойда звучал крайне сухо.

Дерек взял пакет и вскрыл его, внутри лежал шелковый кафтан, вышитый золотом. Хорошенькая и дорогая вещица. И без слов было понятно, что это значит. Амаль послал Стайлзу еще один подарок.

Бойд рассматривал этот дар вместе с ним, и в его глазах Дерек заметил неодобрение. О подарке явно знали и остальные.

— Он это видел?

— Нет.

Дерек грубо скомкал нежную ткань, ощущая грубоватую вязь золотых ниток. Ему хотелось затолкать этот кафтан Амалю прямо в глотку. Дереку казалось, вчера он доходчиво объяснил ему, что Стайлз не станет с ним спать.

И теперь он хотел подкупить его мальчика. Сначала кольцо, а теперь этот кафтан.

— Уничтожь.

Бойд нахмурился.

— Эфенди, но…

— Я неясно выразился? Убери эту мерзость с моих глаз. И Джону ничего не говори. Завтра мы уедем отсюда. Это не важно.

Бойд покорно кивнул и спрятал кафтан обратно в бумагу, а затем сунул за пазуху. Дерек отрешенно посмотрел на деревья, и Бойд, еще раз поклонившись, поспешно ушел. Больше всего Дереку хотелось отправиться в покои Амаля и разъяснить ему, что его люди не продаются. И что Стайлз не шлюха и не наложник, но Дерек не мог…

Демонстративные заявления привели бы лишь к ссоре. А вражда с Маликами по такому поводу будет крайне не одобрена Питером. Дерек понимал, что Стайлз никогда бы не принял подарок от Амаля. Он не лег бы в чужую постель за красивую тряпку, но сам факт того, что Амаль предположил подобное, оскорблял Дерека.

Амаль знал, кому Стайлз принадлежит, и все равно хотел засунуть в него свой член. Хотел плюнуть Дереку в лицо, а подобные вещи в любые времена карались жестоко. От вызова Дерека сдерживал лишь тот факт, что он гость в этом доме. Но даже будучи гостем, он не собирался делиться Стайлзом.

Дерек невольно вспомнил о минувшей ночи и о том, чем все в итоге закончилось. Он хотел найти Стайлза и поговорить, но стоило открыть дверь – перед ним склонился слуга Керима, приглашая его на прогулку.

Когда Дерек вернулся, Стайлза не было в бараке. Зато во дворе тренировались Маккол и Бойд. Раздевшись до пояса, они упражнялись с ножами, и дело дошло до мелких царапин. На потной коже за уже затянувшимися рубцами виднелись розоватые подсыхающие полосы.

Кое-кто из янычар тоже был там, как и большинство людей из охраны Малика. Всем хотелось обсудить новые техники и посмотреть на схватку, время близилось к ужину. Солнце уже не пекло так сильно, и наступило самое приятное время дня, когда нет следа ночной прохлады, а земля все еще теплая от дневного зноя.

— Где Джон? – спросил Дерек у Лейхи.

Тот стоял у самой стены, скрестив руки на груди. Туника на нем заметно посерела от пыли, а подмышками проступили влажные пятна.

— Отправился в купальни, эфенди.

— И давно?

Айзек нахмурился, припоминая, и Дерек ощутил неясную тревогу.

— Он ушел один?

Маккол остановился, сделав знак Бойду, и тоже приблизился к ним.

— Эфенди? Что-то случилось?

— Где Джон?

— Был здесь, — ответил Маккол.

— Нет, — вклинился Лейхи. – Он помогал Бейдару с оружием, а потом сказал, что ему нужно освежиться.

— Покажи, где городские купальни, — приказал Дерек, утянув с собой Лейхи. Тот тоже явно был обеспокоен отсутствием Стайлза. И заметно нервничал из-за того, что не мог дать своему визирю всей необходимой информации.

Купальни находились совсем рядом, и Дерек облегченно выдохнул, когда увидел Стайлза у выхода. С ним были двое из его людей и один янычар – не стоило беспокоиться. Стайлз, заметив Дерека, вышел вперед, его волосы были все еще влажными и липли к вискам.

Лейхи кивнул и откланялся, возвращаясь назад.

— Искали меня, эфенди?

Дерека неприятно резанул официальный тон.

— Вечером не иди на празднование, сразу поднимись в мои покои, тебя будет ждать слуга.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Не стоит, — сорвался он на английскую речь.

— Не стоит – что?

— Выделять меня. Я не хочу никому мозолить глаза, — Стайлз скривил уголок рта, а затем нахмурился.

Дерек не знал, как реагировать.

— Ты говоришь: «Нет»?

— Я не хочу демонстрировать всему отряду, что ночью сплю в покоях их визиря, пока они крутятся на барачных койках. Чем я отличаюсь от наложника, если пользуюсь подобными привилегиями? Поэтому – нет.

Стайлз хорохорился изо всех сил, но у него бы все равно не вышло вернуть все на круги своя.

— Ты придешь, потому что получил приказ. Это понятно? – Дерек не стал оставаться и дальше спорить. Непокорность делала Стайлза желаннее, распаляла и туманила разум. Но в этот раз Дерек переживал не о собственном удовольствии и не ради него требовал Стайлза к себе, речь шла о его безопасности.

Дерек не хотел быть с ним резок, но Стайлз должен когда-то научиться послушанию. Потом будет поздно. Особенно когда рядом крутятся такие мерзавцы, как Амаль Ибн Малик.

И Дерек знал, что, если Стайлз откажет ему в близости, он и пальцем к нему не притронется.

Амаль отсутствовал на вечернем сборище в главной зале.

Дерек не мог проигнорировать последнее перед отъездом празднование. Весь день прошел в суматохе сбора провизии перед утренней отправкой. Количество людей, сопровождающих караван, уменьшилось на треть, и это давало надежду на более быстрый и легкий переход. Передача махра была завершена, Малия вступила в брак, и их уже ничто не держало в Элишуде.

В этот раз на валиму пригласили только самых близких, и Дерек оказался в тесной группе приближенных Керима. Это были немолодые мужчины, которые служили еще отцу нынешнего бея – седобородые и дородные. Один из них весь вечер беседовал с Дереком, расспрашивая о Намаде и ближайших планах Питера. По сравнению с этими достойными мужами, Керим и его брат казались сущими мальчишками.

Но даже в хорошей компании за едой и чашкой чая Дерек думал о Стайлзе. Ему хотелось вернуться в покои и обнаружить его там. Дерек планировал провести ночь перед отъездом, просто отдыхая рядом, наслаждаясь теплом и запахом Стайлза. Его присутствием.

Хотя после утренней стычки надежды на это оставалось мало. Стайлз откровенно сказал о своих опасениях, и Дерек принял его точку зрения. Даже его желание уехать в Америку уже не казалось таким абсурдным. Скорее продиктованным страхом, чем глупостью и мальчишеским максимализмом. И он понимал, что своим Стайлзу в его отряде никогда не стать. Возможно, если бы Стайлз проявлял больше продуманной тактики, а не юношеской беспечности, то у него был бы шанс. Потому что любая репутация – плохая или хорошая – зарабатывалась потом и кровью.

Дерек не мог заставить своих людей полюбить Стайлза, но со временем неминуемо пришли бы уважение и доверие. Такое не построить за пару дней, подобные отношения занимают годы. Слишком шаткая перспектива, чтобы ставить ее во главе угла.

Дерек увидел в зале своего слугу и подозвал его. Кемал, согнувшись, прошел мимо столов и низко поклонился в ноги.

— Прошу меня извинить, эфенди.

— Хватит церемоний. Джон пришел? – быстро спросил он, когда тот немного приподнялся. – Почему ты здесь?

— Я впустил его, эфенди, но… — он вскинул лицо, и его кадык нервно дернулся. Сосед Дерека с интересом уставился на его слугу.

— Что? Но? – резко бросил Дерек, хотелось пнуть его для ускорения. – Говори.

— Главный евнух попросил его для аудиенции с господином Ясоном в покоях господина Амаля, — пробубнил он. – Я сказал, что до вашего прихода нельзя, но меня не послушали.

Дерек сбросил с колен салфетку. Холодная ярость затопила все внутри, и он даже не понял, как встал из-за стола и вывел за собой слугу.

— Ясон в покоях Амаля? И давно? Давно Джон ушел с ним?

Кемал задрожал, и Дерек понял, что тот чертовски напуган перспективой наказания. Амаль провел его слугу – Джексон был в зале.

— Ты правильно сделал, что сразу пришел, а теперь – говори! – приказал Дерек.

— Минут десять назад, не меньше. И вот… — слуга протянул ему сверток. Внутри оказался нож, рукоять которого была украшена драгоценными камнями. – Это принес главный евнух для Джона. Я только потом увидел. Мне не следовало впускать его… Джон не хотел идти, но Борра настаивал.

Еще один подарок, чтобы подкупить его человека. Его любовника. Дерек быстро направился к выходу, но слуга погнался за ним.

Коридоры особняка были длинными и довольно узкими, поэтому слуга всегда отставал на пару шагов.

— Дерек-эфенди! Дерек-эфенди! Мне сходить за кем-то?

Дерек не отвечал. Он хорошо знал дорогу и шел без остановок, пока не оказался у покоев Амаля. Двое стояли у двери и преградили ему путь – жирные евнухи, больше похожие на залежалые мешки с мукой, чем на достойную охрану.

— Господин Амаль приказал его не беспокоить, — сообщили они Дереку. – Дверь заперта.

— Доложите!

— Господин Амаль…

— Вы хотите сказать нет визирю? – в голосе Дерека звучала сталь, и евнухи занервничали. – Подумайте еще раз. Внутри мой человек, и если я не получу его, то разнесу эту дверь в щепки.

Один из евнухов чуть не хрюкнул от страха. По крайней мере, Дерек слышал, что в горле у него забулькало.

— Минуту, мы предупредим…

Дерек схватил евнуха за руку и сжал ее. Тот заскулил, как щенок, и едва не пустил слюни.

— Я сам доложу о себе, открывай!

Второй евнух достал ключ и медленно вставил его в скважину.

— Так нельзя, Дерек-эфенди… Он разгневается! – пробубнил тот. – Господин Амаль велел его не беспокоить. И вы должны…

— Быстрее! — Дерек дождался, пока щелкнет замок, отпихнул второго евнуха, а затем резко распахнул дверь, ударяя ею по стене. Он уже был в покоях Амаля и помнил, куда нужно идти. Ему не верилось, что все это на самом деле, что Амаль зашел так далеко. Посмел прикоснуться к его мальчику. К Стайлзу.

Дерек прошел через залитую полумраком гостиную со смятыми на диване подушками и опрокинутым на пол вином. А затем оказался в перевернутой вверх тормашками спальне. Стайлз был там. Лежал на самом краю огромной постели. Бледный, как призрак, и у него виднелась длинная царапина на лбу, а у корней волос запеклась кровь.

Без сознания его бросили на кровать, как поломанную куклу – небрежно и безразлично. Одна рука Стайлза лежала на груди, вторая – вдоль туловища, а голова была неестественно запрокинута. И Дерек испугался, что он мертв.

— Стайлз… — еле смог проговорить он и коснулся ворота туники. Той самой туники, которую Стайлз взял у него утром.

Услышав шум, Амаль взволнованно вбежал с балкона и замер. Дерек заметил следы крови, все еще стекающей ему под нос, белая каиса оказалась заляпана красными пятнами. В его глазах читались досада и страх, как доказательства того, что это именно он причинил Стайлзу боль ради мимолетной прихоти. Дерек подошел к кровати, обхватил знакомое лицо и уловил глубокое дыхание, тепло его кожи. Стайлз сопротивлялся, дрался с Амалем, как волчонок.

Амаль кивнул евнухам уйти, но Дерек не обратил на это внимания. На мгновение ресницы Стайлза еле заметно дрогнули, но он так и не открыл глаза. У Дерека все внутри скрутило узлом от волнения и страха за его жизнь. Одна мысль о том, что Амаль хотел принудить его. О том, что он мог это сделать и хотел – глаза застилало пеленой.

Дерек не мог проигнорировать то, что он его ударил. Такое не прощают, пусть даже Питер сдерет с него десять шкур потом, Дерек не мог все оставить как есть.

— Дерек-эфенди… это вышло случайно, — обронил Амаль и неловко попятился. – Он сам ударился головой о край стола. Я хотел помочь ему прийти в себя.

— Случайно? – переспросил Дерек и встал. – Вы смеетесь?

Амаль побледнел и снова утер рукавом нос, оставляя на белой ткани новые пятна. Ему здорово досталось – Стайлз оказался далек от представления о доступной игрушке.

— Все не так, как вы подумали, Дерек-эфенди, вы многого не знаете.

Дереку было откровенно плевать. Ему хотелось причинить Амалю такую же сильную боль, что, несомненно, испытал Стайлз. Смазливое лицо Амаля было испуганным, но он не особенно переживал за исход их конфликта.

— Оно того стоило? Взять его? – холодно спросил Дерек.

Амаль вздрогнул, и его глаза забегали.

— Я думал, что он согласен и просто набивает цену. Он взял мой подарок, а затем был дерзок со мной. Дрался и чуть не разнес тут все… Я должен был его остановить.

— Я взял ваш подарок, мерзкое вы животное! Спросите с меня? – рявкнул Дерек и сделал шаг вперед.

Амаль дернулся, словно его ударили, но затем расхрабрился.

— Не более мерзкое, чем вы, эфенди. А это всего лишь шлюха… Его пользовал ваш дядя, затем вы, почему бы не попробовать и мне?

Дерек чувствовал, как контроль утекает, и все другие эмоции забивало лишь одно желание.

— Дерек… — тихо позвал Стайлз, наконец, очнувшись, и его слова стали спусковым крючком для скопившейся внутри ярости.

Амаль тряхнул волосами и улыбнулся.

— Вы бессильны против меня, Дерек-эфенди. Мы оба хотели того же, но не будем заходить слишком далеко. Вы ведь понимаете, что этот доступный мальчишка не стоит ссоры наших семей? Просто забудем, я готов извиниться за это недоразумение.

— Если ли цена у пустых извинений?

— Я пытаюсь все исправить. Как вы не видите?

— Я вижу, что ты преступил черту Амаль Ибн Малик. И я достаточно стерпел.

Дерек пошел на него, и Амаль развернулся, чтобы сбежать, но зацепился за подставку и чуть не упал. Дерек схватил его за шкирку и потащил на балкон, а затем, прижав к перилам, стиснул горло, что есть силы. За спиной у Амаля расстилался густой сад с высоты третьего этажа.

Их окутал теплый ночной ветер, шелестя кронами деревьев внизу. Но даже он не мог приглушить огонь, бушующий внутри. Амаль прогнулся назад и засучил ногами, едва доставая до пола.

— Назови его еще раз шлюхой, если посмеешь, — процедил Дерек. – Ну же…

Амаль выпучил глаза и попытался оторвать руку от собственного горла.

— Х-х-х-хг-г-г-г….

Дерек вздрогнул, когда сзади в него врезался Стайлз. Его шатало, а побледневшие губы дрожали, но он пытался вклиниться. Дернул за руку и боднул Дерека лбом, его глаза блестели от непролитых слез. Слабый, как котенок, и все равно лезет в драку, в этом был весь Стайлз.

— Эф-фенди! Нет! – выпалил он, задыхаясь. – Я в порядке. Он ничего мне не сделал. Дерек… Нет!

— Не-ет, — отзеркалил Амаль, пинаясь и размахивая ногами.

Дерек не отводил взгляда от его черных глаз. Ресницы Амаля трепетали, рот пытался поймать еще немного воздуха. Самую малость, не желая проигрывать. Сдаваться. Ладонь то сжималась, то разжималась на его запястье, Амаль хотел выйти сухим из воды. И Дерек знал, что позволит ему это, но желал, чтобы этот момент он запомнил на всю жизнь.

— Дерек, умоляю… — прошелестел Стайлз. – Дерек.

— Х-х-х-х-хр-р-р-р… Агх… агх… — губы Амаля посерели и еле смыкались. Дерек наслаждался паникой, страхом и агонией в его глазах, потому что наконец-то Амаль поверил, что Дерек убьет его. Что это конец. Вся его спесь, вся накопленная годами гордость – все это могло оборваться в один момент. Закончиться в долю секунды, и Амаль понял, что лишь чудо спасет его. Осознал это.

— Дерек, — Стайлз дернул его за руку. – Если ты убьешь его… ты все разрушишь. Дерек… пусти его. Пусти. Пусти его! Не убивай! Ты ведь не убьешь его… Дерек?

Дерек немного ослабил хватку, и Амаль подавился воздухом, на шее у него быстро наливались синяки. Легкие начали работать, как кузнечные меха, и Дерек увидел мокрое пятно на его шароварах. Стыдное и красноречивое.

Амаль тоже осознал свой позор, и его лицо исказила гримаса ярости.

— Дх… Ах… — с трудом просипел он. И из его глаз полились уже настоящие слезы унижения и стыда.

— Я принимаю твои извинения, — ответил Дерек не без сарказма. Его единственной заботой был уже не этот самодовольный болван, который получил именно то, что заслужил.

Стайлз отпрянул от них, начиная медленно оседать на землю, а затем его вывернуло прямо на пол. Плечи задрожали, лопатки прорезали ткань острыми линиями, как крылья. Стайлз еще ниже опустил голову, сотрясаясь от нового спазма, и в воздухе разлился неприятный запах полупереваренной пищи. Дереку хотелось увести его к себе, а завтра возглавить караван и больше никогда не возвращаться в Элишуд.

Забыть об опасности, которой подвергся Стайлз. Исправить ошибки, которые они оба совершили.

Но в следующую секунду все изменилось. Все планы, все надежды и все мечты полетели в тартарары – Амаль сам подписал себе смертный приговор. Дерек как раз повернулся спиной и хотел поднять Стайлза, когда Амаль схватил его за пояс и дернул к перилам, желая сбросить вниз. Его лицо скривилось от ярости, а из уголка рта потекла слюна.

Доля секунды. Дерек всего лишь взмахнул рукой – Амаль пошатнулся, закричал и, перевалившись через перила, выпал с балкона. Его тело приземлилось на мраморную плитку с отвратительным шлепком. Дерек ошарашенно взглянул на площадку, где растянулось изломанное и неподвижное тело, вокруг головы быстро образовалась розоватая лужица. И Дерек ощутил тошноту.

Стайлз был не в силах встать и с ужасом уставился на Дерека.

— Господи, — выдохнул он и потерял сознание.

Кровь за кровь. Таково древнее правило.

Дерек осознавал, что не может вернуться в свои покои, поэтому сделал единственное, что был должен. Закинул Стайлза к себе на плечо и быстро пошел наружу через цепочку коридоров, во двор, к баракам. Стайлз почти сразу пришел в себя, зависнув вниз головой, но послушно лежал и не дергался.

Идти так быстро, как шагал Дерек, он бы не смог при всем желании. Чертовски повезло, что на мужской половине им никто не встретился. Время было позднее, а большинство слуг занималось гостями.

— Дерек… — выдохнул Стайлз спустя пару минут. Дерек старался не паниковать, но сердце в груди стучало как заполошное, и больше всего ему было страшно за Стайлза. Что будет с ним, если его казнят?

— Да? – тихо ответил Дерек.

— Он мертв?

Дерек знал, что дядя не сможет ничего сделать, да и оправдания им не помогут. Амаль был братом Керима, хозяина дома – никаких поблажек и снисхождения. Дерек не хотел, но убил его, и теперь Керим будет желать лишь одного – увидеть голову Дерека, насаженной на пику.

Стайлз стал причиной их раздора, и для Керима не будет играть роли, что он никого не убивал. Слишком много подобных споров Дерек видел своими глазами, чтобы не думать о возможном исходе. Они оба умрут.

— Верно.

Оставались считанные минуты до того, как Амаля обнаружат, и поднимется тревога. Добравшись до двора, Дерек поставил Стайлза на ноги и ловко обхватил за талию, как будто поддерживая пьяного товарища. Странно, что евнухи раньше не позвали охрану, чтобы защитить Амаля. Хотя все произошло так быстро, почти молниеносно.

Вот Амиль стоит у перил, тянет его к себе. Дерек оборачивается и… Амаль летит вниз. Но удовлетворения от этого факта Дерек не испытывал. Их жизни теперь в опасности, и стоит сделать что-то не так – головы полетят с плеч. Керим не будет разбираться. Дерек своими руками оставил неопровержимые следы на шее Амаля. Был в его покоях и теперь бежит.

— Дерек, ты не виноват, — еле слышно шепнул Стайлз. – Он сам это сделал. Смухлевал. Его позор, не твой.

— Я должен был предвидеть.

— Но ты не Бог, Дерек, а он всего лишь зарвавшийся мерзавец.

— Ты хотя бы на сотую долю осознаешь, что произошло? — Дереку хотелось, чтобы Стайлз понял.

Произошедшее казалось каким-то бредом – Амаль, каким бы он ни был, не должен был умереть. А Дерек не должен был терять голову из-за Стайлза, но вышло, что вышло. И теперь им нужно бежать, уносить ноги из особняка и постараться до утра затеряться в городе. А на рассвете двинуть в путь уже без каравана, в полном одиночестве.

— Керим захочет тебя убить?

— Не просто захочет, он убьет меня. Нигде на его землях и даже землях дяди я не смогу открыто появиться. И мне повезет, если его люди не будут гнаться за мной до самого моря.

— Ты заимел собственную армию убийц? – не к месту пошутил Стайлз.

И Дерек не знал, что на него нашло, но он просто обнял его так сильно, как только мог.

— Стайлз, я виноват перед тобой.

— Дерек! – крякнул он. – Ты меня задушишь, а я и так не в лучшем виде. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя схватили с хладным трупом на руках.

— Ты не умрешь, — уверено заявил Дерек.

Им пришлось пройти еще немного до бараков. Оставалось забрать лошадей и сбежать из особняка как можно незаметнее. Если это вообще возможно.

— Мы уезжаем, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек у двери. – И нужно сделать это тихо.

Он запрокинул голову и серьезно посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Скоро ты меня возненавидишь. Как только мы окажемся в пустыне и двинемся на запад, ты тут же передумаешь.

В ответ ему донесся измученный смех, который быстро стих. Дерек ощутил колющую, фантомную боль от мысли, что из-за отъезда больше никогда не увидит мать, не обнимет Кору и не узнает, кто же станет ее супругом — и это единственное, о чем он жалел. Питер прекрасно обойдется без него. Джексон после хорошей муштры легко станет достоин должности правой руки эмира и займет место визиря – так будет правильнее всего.

Дерек сильнее прижал к себе Стайлза, распахивая дверь, и глубоко вдохнул запах его волос, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.

В бараке еще никто не спал, и все уставились на них. Стайлз выглядел неважно с разбитой головой и посеревшим от тошноты лицом. Маккол подскочил к нему и вытащил из-под подушки фляжку, до Дерека донесся разящий наповал запах ячменного виски.

— Позволите, эфенди?

— Да.

Стайлз несколько раз хлебнул, а затем закашлялся и сел на койку. Ему стало намного лучше: на лицо вернулся румянец, и глаза заблестели. Его походная сумка лежала в ногах, и он взял ее, обняв, словно младенца.

— Что случилось? – спросил Маккол. Остальные настороженно загудели.

Дерек не думал просить о помощи, в конце концов, это его вина. И ответственность тоже его. Целиком и полностью.

— Я уезжаю сейчас вместе со Стайлзом.

Молчание, которым его наградили в ответ, заставило внутренне скорчиться от вины. Он не должен был их бросать, не должен был вываливать эти новости им на голову с бухты-барахты. Но теперь Дерек больше не был визирем и стал человеком, который просто хотел выжить. Никаких привилегий.

— Вдвоем? – возмутился Бойд. – А как же караван? Махр и янычары, а наши лошади? Доставка груза и возвращение домой?

Дерек взял у Маккола фляжку и осушил ее до дна. В горле, казалось, разлилась река из каленого железа, и Дерек закашлялся. Бойд округлил глаза, Лейхи подавился, а Маккол глядел на собственную фляжку, как на змею.

— Эфенди… — тихо выдохнул он.

Дерек никогда так себя не вел, и они поняли, что ситуация серьезнее некуда.

— Я больше не ваш визирь. Вы останетесь здесь и завтра пойдете с янычарами в Намад, объясните все дяде. Это я поручаю Айзеку… — сообщил Дерек. Со двора донесся оглушительный гвалт, и началось построение.

Все, как один, уставились на дверь.

— Эфенди, я не поеду в Намад без вас, — Лейхи направился за котомкой, которую уже сложил на утро.

Маккол побежал к главному входу и закрыл засов, а затем повернулся к Дереку.

— Никто не поедет с янычарами в Намад без вас, эфенди. Что произошло?

— Вы не обязаны больше рисковать своей жизнью, — ответил Дерек.

— Чушь, — грубовато бросил Лейхи. – Вы-то своей ради нас рисковали!

Дерек с минуту молчал, не в силах просить. Но шум за тонкими стенами нарастал, и было небезопасно находиться в бараке.

— Амаль упал с балкона. Я был там… Он хотел сбросить Дерека, но вывалился сам, — вдруг подал голос Стайлз. – Если мы пробудем здесь еще немного, за Дереком придут… Его казнят.

Дерек взял котомку Стайлза.

— Времени нет, мы уходим, — он закинул руку Стайлза себе на плечо и пошел в конец барака, к другому выходу, как раз в тот момент, когда в переднюю дверь постучали. Двери задребезжали и начали хлопать, подаваясь немного вперед, на засов, под налегающим на них весом непрошеных гостей.

Примерно четвертая часть его отряда отправилась за ним. Остальные сидели, делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Стайлз теснее прижался к Дереку, стараясь идти вровень. Заскрипела тяжелая рама кованой мебели – наемники тащили ее к двери.

— Уходите! – услышал Дерек, а когда обернулся, понял, что они забаррикадировали дверь.

Бойд побежал вперед, чтобы вывести лошадей. Им оставалось лишь миновать ворота и выбраться в город. За бараками находились конюшни, чуть дальше узкий ход во двор, до которого пока не добралась охрана, но это ненадолго. Дерек вскочил на коня и усадил Стайлза себе за спину, сжимая его руки на своей талии.

— Держись, — приказал он. – Бойд, ты прихватил свои «игрушки»?

— Они всегда при мне, эфенди!

— Тогда, может, устроим охране Малика представление?

— А что это? – влажно выдохнул ему в ухо Стайлз.

— Дымовые шашки. Сними с себя пояс и закрой лицо, — Дерек накинул ворот туники себе на нос. – Начинаем?

Лошади пугливо носились по всему двору, и слышно было лишь их ржание и крики охраны. Бойд выехал вперед, отгоняя пеших стражников от ворот. Лязгнули мечи, а сбоку посыпались люди из домашней охраны. Дерек заметил среди них главного евнуха и понял, что они пришли за ним.

— Именем Керима Ибн Малика мы приказываем вам спешиться! – сказал Дирак.

Дерек бросил осторожный взгляд на собственных янычар, которые не знали, что делать. Старший отдал приказ и заступил путь отряду. Стайлз стиснул грудь Дерека так сильно, что, казалось, еще немного, и невозможно будет вздохнуть. Дерек чувствовал его страх и желание вырваться на свободу.

— Дерек…

— Объяснитесь! – крикнул Старший, и Бойд достал из свертка странный предмет. – Эфенди!

Маккол поскакал к воротам, и это взбудоражило охрану. Бойд бросил в толпу свою шашку – раздалось неуловимое шипение.

— Уносите ноги! – заорал Маккол. – Ворота открыты!

Дерек с трудом сдержал жеребца, когда тот увидел первые язычки серого дыма, крадущиеся к его ногам.

— Держись, — приказал он Стайлзу.

Какое-то время дым щипал глаза, цокали копыта лошадей и издалека доносился сигнал тревоги. Даже частью отряда они вряд ли смогли бы затеряться в городе, поэтому галопом понеслись к главным воротам, пока их не закрыли.

Стайлз замер у него за спиной, словно боялся дышать. И Дерек лишь слышал, как его люди перекрикивались между собой. Они уже составляли план побега, но самое сложное было не внутри, а снаружи. Когда они снова окажутся в пустыне, где им придется заново искать свой путь.

Главное было у них впереди. И касаясь рукой сомкнутых у него на талии ладоней Стайлза, Дерек верил, что все возможно. Все наладится.

Стайлз взял у всадника письмо и свободной рукой вытер нос, на котором повисла крупная капля пота. Рубашка на нем уже давно стала мокрой подмышками и на спине, и Стайлз невольно мечтал о прохладной ванне, где сможет полежать, остывая после долгого жаркого дня. У них дома было автономное водоснабжение и нагреватель, чем он безмерно гордился, несмотря на то, сколько за это пришлось заплатить.

С самого утра Стайлз занимался покосившейся оградой. На самом деле работы на ранчо всегда хватало. И он радовался, что они пока не прикупили скот, тогда бы его руки уж точно к концу дня отваливались. С полудюжиной лошадей и так забот было хоть отбавляй.

Эллисон ушла наверх еще до обеда, и Стайлз беспокоился, как бы воды ни отошли раньше времени. Они не ждали вестей, и это письмо стало неожиданностью. Тем более что написано оно было на дорогой дамасской бумаге. И даже понимая, что этого не могло быть, Стайлз ощущал исходящий от нее запах песка, солнца и сладких пряностей.

— Я передам послание, — рассеянно заверил он курьера. Малыш Джо в ответ только цыкнул, прикрывая глаза ладонью от палящего солнца. Ему было всего семнадцать, а половина зубов уже испарилась, оставляя во рту зияющие провалены. Тот еще красавчик.

— Скажи своему кузену, Джон, что у моего хозяина, мистера Кинни, есть для него работка. Если он найдет время.

Дерек занимался перегоном скота. И получалось у него это не хуже, чем водить караваны, но иногда бывало, он брал работу на стороне. Когда дело касалось безопасной дороги и охраны перевозок – в округе лучше человека найти было сложно. И все это знали.

Доход был стабильным, а это главное, когда нужно постоянно вкладываться в стройку. После покупки полуразрушенной хибары на окраине города, деньги не переставали литься беспрерывным потоком в укрепление фундамента, отделку, водопровод и возделывание земли. Но все хлопоты они с Дереком делили поровну.

Стайлз чаще всего ездил с ним, но в последнюю ходку не пошел из-за Эллисон, жены Скотта. Она должна была родить в конце месяца, и Скотт переживал, как бы чего ни случилось. С семьей Эллисон не контактировала с тех самых пор, как сбежала от строгого папаши.

В свое время Дерек помог Скотту забрать Эллисон у отца, того самого шерифа, и переправить в Монтану. Какое-то время она даже жила в их квартире, но со временем у Скотта получилось собрать денег на землю и отстроить маленький дом. Стайлз с Дереком переехали следом и поселились по соседству, когда Маккол сообщил, что нашел им хороший домик.

Дом и впрямь был хорош когда-то, но их это не испугало.

— Как только Мигель вернется из города… Сам понимаешь, — ответил Стайлз, словно не имел к происходящему никакого отношения. – Передам.

Глаза Малыша Джо смотрели равнодушно и холодно.

— Мое дело сказать.

— Хорошо, я тебя понял. Удачной дороги!

— И вам не хворать тут, — Малыш Джо цепким взглядом окинул огромный двор за спиной у Стайлза. А затем погнал свою кобылку на дорогу, поднимая облака пыли.

Местные были не особо любопытны, но Стайлз все равно был рад тому, что Эллисон временно жила у них, да и приезду любого из их друзей. Потому что два одиноких мужчины, живущие под одной крышей без каких-либо контактов, зачастую вызывали подозрения. Стайлз уже привык отмахиваться от шуток о странной родственной связи. И даже немного радовался, что им не удалось стать своими за полгода жизни в этой глуши. Хотя первое время их даже пытались приглашать на «брачные» вечеринки, как их называл Дерек, но, убедившись в отсутствии денег и приличной родословной, быстро охладели.

Они не обманывали себя, мало кто принимал их за родственников, но пока на поверхности было тихо, все оставались довольны. Еще вначале сельские мамочки в матримониальной гонке ставили на Стайлза, ну а их дочки с ума сходили от Дерека и его бандитской внешности. Видимо, мысль о том, чтобы породниться с почти мексиканцем, не радовала местных папаш, и во избежание лишнего искушения для невинных девушек их обоих перестали приглашать куда-либо.

Бойд и Айзек, увы, не последовали за ними из Дакара, но все, кто соблазнились рассказами Скотта – не прогадали. Америка полнилась возможностями для тех, кто не ленился их искать. За несколько десятков лет после окончания Гражданской войны страна восстанавливала свои ресурсы, отстраивалась и возвращала нормальный порядок вещей.

Дереку были необходимы «его люди», как напоминание о той жизни. Им пришлось расстаться со всем, что их связывало с Питером и с Востоком. Одежда, привычки, вера, и хоть Дерек никогда не жаловался, Стайлз видел, как ему тяжело. Иногда Стайлзу хотелось выцарапать его из скорлупы, в которую он заковался, как в броню, с тех пор, как они ступили на борт «Мэри» и отправились в Америку.

Это было непросто для них обоих: без состояния и поддержки выжить в чужой стране. Стайлз сходил с ума от всех тех жертв, на которые Дерек пошел ради их отношений. Начиная с самой первой и самой главной – Дерек загубил свою жизнь, свое положение ради него и не отказался после.

Адский труд.

Голод.

Новый климат.

Постоянные переезды и поиски работы, денег, жилья, возможности встать на ноги. Дерека из-за акцента и внешности принимали за мексиканца, избегая и побаиваясь. Доверяли лишь черную работу, но со временем предрассудки стали не важны. Когда он начал работать на себя.

Стайлзу всегда казалось, что ему придется привыкать и приспосабливаться в их отношениях. Но вышло наоборот: именно Дерек окунулся в непривычную для себя среду. А Стайлз изо всех сил старался ему помочь.

Им пришлось взять новые имена и назваться кузенами. В первые полгода после приезда в Америку Стайлз мог по пальцам пересчитать моменты, когда они были близки. Дерек заботился о нем, берег, защищал и в результате дал ему все, о чем Стайлз мог мечтать. Свободу без оговорок. Дерек не требовал близости в обмен на помощь, не требовал и любви, которая иногда не давала Стайлзу дышать по ночам, когда они оба утомленные спали всего по несколько часов, или сутками колесили от города к городу. Единственное, что Дереку было нужно – это знать, что Стайлз рядом.

И Стайлз был. В радости и в горе.

Их отношения изменились вслед за тем, как менялись они сами. Стайлз понимал это. От былого страха и безмолвного восхищения перед грозным визирем не осталось и следа, теперь Стайлз знал Дерека, как самого себя, и видел за усталыми взглядами или опущенными уголками губ даже больше того, что Дерек озвучивал вслух. Письмо, которое Стайлз держал в руках, могло принести как радость, так и горечь, потому что за три года Дерек не получил ни одной весточки о матери и сестре.

Посланник Питера всего раз нашел их, чтобы дать немного денег и приказать больше не возвращаться. Подачки им не хватило и на месяц – такой ничтожно маленькой оказалась сумма. Там, дома, у Дерека остались деньги, несомненно, конфискованные вместе с домом, наложницей и всем добром. Там была его семья.

Дерек даже не пробовал оправдаться, это было не в его характере.

Стайлз тихо вошел в дом, осторожно прикрывая дверь. Но Эллисон все равно услышала и показалась на площадке наверху. Ее живот казался огромным на фоне тонкой, щуплой фигурки, но она не выглядела изможденной или усталой. Эллисон была бойцом, и все сложности беременности переносила стойко.

— Это от них?

— Нет, это для Мигеля.

Эллисон мягко улыбнулась. Она знала, что они не кузены, даже слепец бы понял это, пожив немного в их доме. Но всегда тактично обходила эту тему, и Стайлз был ей благодарен за это.

— Давай, я налью тебе лимонада? – начала сходить вниз она.

— Я хочу принять ванну.

— Тогда буду ждать тебя на кухне.

Когда Стайлз спустился, то услышал густой запах яичницы с беконом. Эллисон как раз занималась готовкой, и Стайлз с трудом проглотил слюнки. Он был слишком рассеянным для того, чтобы не спалить еду и не обвариться кипятком. Им с Дереком катастрофически не хватало кухарки, но они пока не могли позволить себе прислугу.

Эллисон сняла с плиты тяжелую чугунную сковородку и достала хлеб, разломав его на куски.

— Вкусно, — похвалил Стайлз, когда расправился с порцией, и Эллисон отдала ему свою.

— Скучаешь? – спросила она, и Стайлз замер, подбирая жирок с тарелки.

— Конечно, но я думаю, они должны быть здесь завтра.

— Мне всегда неспокойно, когда Скотт уезжает.

— Я предпочитаю ездить с ними. Неведенье хуже всего, — Стайлз ласково посмотрел на Эллисон. – Но приказы нельзя игнорировать.

— Несправедливо, что я не могу выезжать. Отец учил меня стрельбе из винтовки, и, если бы не ребенок, я вполне могла бы…

Стайлз усмехнулся.

— О, да, гордая и неприступная амазонка. Уверен, ты смогла бы поцелить белке в глаз.

— И не только белке, — Эллисон забрала тарелки и сгрузила их в таз. А затем резко накрыла рукой живот, Стайлз подскочил к ней.

— Что? Ребенок?

— Пинается. Иногда я думаю, что это девочка, она ласковая и задумчивая и щекочет, словно перышком. А иногда это сущий дьяволенок, который ворочается внутри меня, будто готовится биться. Как и его папочка.

Стайлз положил ладонь на ее живот и ощутил пинок. Ее кожа была плотной и твердой, а существо внутри – таким невероятно сильным. Стайлзу хотелось увидеть его и взять на руки.

Эллисон подняла взгляд и посмотрела на него.

— Я хочу назвать сына Крисом, в честь отца.

— Хорошее имя, — похвалил Стайлз, все еще трогая ее живот. Страх перед внезапными родами и опаска за жизнь Эллисон отступили, и Стайлз даже хотел, чтобы все побыстрее разрешилось. А загадочная улыбка на губах будущей матери говорила об ее счастье и радости. Любви, которая освещала ее изнутри.

Стайлз иногда думал о детях, о продолжении рода, которого они с Дереком лишены. Обо всех тех вещах, о которых переживал Питер. А еще вспоминал особняк в Хамбре, где жили младшие отпрыски эмира, его обособленность и закрытый уклад. Дитя Скотта и Эллисон было единственным и неповторимым – венцом их творения. И Стайлз не переживал, что этот ребенок будет забыт или нелюбим, затерявшись в толпе других детей, слуг, женщин.

Это будет особенный мальчик или девочка.

Если бы Стайлз вернулся в Англию, ему бы неминуемо пришлось жениться и завести ребенка. Дерек нередко заговаривал о такой перспективе, напирая на титул, деньги и положение, которые Стайлз пустил побоку ради жизни в глуши. Но он не смог бы впустить в свою постель кого-то, кроме Дерека, даже ради всех богатств мира. И знал, что его близость с кем-то другим принесет Дереку боль, и на это был категорически не согласен. Его отец никогда не гнался за титулом, и он не собирался. Даже если об этом попросит Питер.

Ночью группа всадников вернулась домой. Стайлз хоть и слышал, как они подъехали, не сходил вниз. Дерек обычно не успокаивался, пока не проследит лично за всем, и помощники в этом деле ему были не нужны. На первом этаже у них располагалось несколько гостевых спален, где могли переночевать его люди.

Утром придется кормить всю ораву, но Стайлз не особенно за это переживал. Ему нравилось, когда их ранчо под завязку наполнялось людьми. Ему нравилось, когда Скотт оставался на пару дней, поскандалив с Эллисон, или Джордан привозил на барбекю свою жену, Милли. Это был их собственный мирок, который они построили своими руками. Их новая семья.

Сначала Стайлз услышал, как скрипнули половицы в коридоре, и Скотт прошел в их с Эллисон спальню, и только минут через десять – тяжелые шаги Дерека. У Стайлза крутило в животе от счастья, что Дерек дома после недельной разлуки. От него пахло зубным порошком и немного потом, но Стайлз все равно повернулся и обнял его. Ему так хотелось ощутить Дерека рядом, увидеть его лицо утром, когда солнце взойдет.

И не отпускать надолго.

— Не спишь?

— Ты же знаешь, когда тебя нет дома, у меня всегда плохой сон.

Дерек уткнулся носом в его волосы, и Стайлз смог расслабиться.

— Все прошло хорошо?

— Лучше обычного. Жаль, тебя не было рядом, я привык, что в общей палатке ты всегда спишь у меня за спиной.

Стайлз завозился и натянул повыше одеяло.

— Надеюсь, ты никого не пустил за спину?

— Разве что Джордана, — хитро хмыкнул Дерек, и Стайлз быстро взобрался на него сверху, нависая и чуть касаясь носом его щеки.

— Ненавижу Джордана. Я хотел быть с тобой, а не работать нянькой.

Дерек положил руку ему на талию.

— Ты всегда выбираешь правильную позу, — похвалил он. И Стайлз нашел его губы, целуя, даже не поморщившись на покалывание щетины – такое привычное и знакомое. Руки Дерека спустились вниз и стиснули его ягодицы. Стайлз грубовато прикусил нижнюю губу Дерека, больше заигрывая, чем лаская.

В постели с Дереком Стайлз ни в чем не знал отказа и никогда не смущался своих желаний. Мимолетно пролетела мысль о письме, но Дерек потянул вниз пижамные брюки, погладил вверх по спине, а затем сжал тыльную сторону шеи – и Стайлз обо всем забыл.

Стайлз заскулил и потерся своим пахом о член Дерека.

— Я скучал.

— Я тоже, Стайлз. Каждый чертов раз, когда ухожу без тебя.

Кровь шумела в ушах, Стайлз скатился с постели, поспешно снимая брюки. Хотелось быстрее скинуть одежду и ощутить руки Дерека на обнаженной коже. Сходив в ванную, Стайлз принес масло и ошарашенно замер, когда дверь, чуть не слетев с петель, ударилась о стену.

В комнату вломился Скотт и неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Воды отошли! — объявил он, не обращая внимания на их наготу. – Давайте же! Быстрее! Одевайтесь! Все вниз!

Для Эллисон пришлось запрячь ландо*, Дерек и Стайлз скакали следом, а Джордан и Лиам – за ними. Скотт поставил на уши весь дом, так что даже нарвался на злую отповедь Эллисон, которая не хотела, чтобы с ней носились, словно с калекой. Скотт гнал, как сумасшедший, и Стайлз еле сдерживался, чтобы не пошутить, что ребенка им придется ловить на ходу. Но затем он увидел напряженное лицо Эллисон, и веселье сошло на нет.

Он все еще чувствовал мягкие толчки в ладонь и слышал ее тихие слова. Стайлз вспомнил, как давным-давно Дерек сравнивал свой отряд с семьей, и этот момент был в чем-то символичным. Стайлз не мог отгородиться от переживаний Эллисон. Это был их долг: оказать помощь Скотту, сделать все, чтобы это дитя увидело свет.

— Тебе пришло письмо, — сказал Стайлз на ходу. Дерек вздрогнул и вцепился в поводья.

— Ты читал?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Стайлз. – Думаю, это личное.

— Почему? – удивился Дерек, глядя на дорогу. – Разве есть что-то, что ты не захотел бы знать?

— Да. Письмо от Питера.

Дерек примолк, и Стайлз подумал, что эта тема закрыта. Они въехали в городок, когда уже занимался рассвет. Эллисон всю дорогу тужилась и кричала, волосы на ее висках взмокли, а рукой она намертво вцепилась в Скотта. Но тому было плевать на любую боль, лишь бы это хоть немного успокоило Эллисон.

На брусчатке ландо начало вилять – пришлось сбросить скорость, но Стайлзу все равно показалось, что доехали они в рекордный срок. Лошади были слишком взвинчены, чтобы спокойно стоять, и громко ржали в тишине безлюдной улицы.

— Американские женщины такие отважные, — заметил Стайлз у дома доктора, когда Скотт взял Эллисон на руки и занес ее внутрь. Она обняла его за шею и в очередной раз тихо застонала.

— Американки самые отважные, — ухмыльнулся Джордан. – Как и американцы.

— Тогда почему вы продули Литтл-Бигхорн*? – не удержался Стайлз.

— Лучше продуть одну битву, чем всю войну. Я ведь не задел твое английское самомнение, Джон?

— Нет, — буркнул Стайлз, и Дерек тихо рассмеялся.

Дальше холла их не пустили, и они остались ждать. Вскоре показался Скотт и, несмотря на то, что перед каждой схваткой можно было услышать его глупые шутки, в этот раз он молчал. И Стайлзу даже показалось, что он молился.

К полудню Эллисон родила здоровую девочку. Они смогли вернуться домой, но спать уже не хотелось, и когда лошади въехали на территорию ранчо, Стайлз, спешившись, пошел в дом за письмом. Дерек догнал его спустя пять минут, когда привязал скакунов в стойле и налил им воды.

— Откроешь?

Дерек согласно кивнул, понимая, почему Стайлз не хотел делать это сам. С минуту он хмуро, сдвинув брови, читал послание, но чем дальше, тем светлее становилось его лицо. Стайлзу было до жути любопытно и страшно. За последние годы ожидание чуда медленно испарилось из его мыслей, им приходилось бороться за каждую малость, и ничего не шло в руки просто так.

— Что там? – не выдержал Стайлз. – Говори…

Вместо ответа, закончив читать, Дерек прижал его к себе и грубовато поцеловал так, что довольно скоро перехватило дыхание. Стайлз обнял его и ответил, ночью их совсем некстати прервали, и он бы с удовольствием на пару часов прилег, если бы Дерек составил ему компанию.

Но Дерек думал явно не об этом. Ему хотелось разделить свою радость с ним.

— Моя младшая сестра вышла замуж и родила двойню. Мама безумно счастлива и передает мне свою любовь. Она не злится… и понимает, — впервые за долгое время Стайлз увидел, как Дерек тепло и искренне улыбнулся, и это было лучшей наградой за все.

Внутри что-то болезненно защемило, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

— Это прекрасно, Дерек! Просто замечательно. Это именно те новости, которых стоило ждать!

Дерек пропустил мимо ушей его слова и продолжил:

— А еще там написано, что Девкалион умер около двух месяцев назад. Питер отправил бумаги Джона в Лондон вместе со своим представителем. Пришлось хорошенько потрудиться, но, Стайлз, тебя ждет наследство! Огромные деньги.

— Я не хочу ехать в Лондон, — осторожно заметил он. Эта тема уже не раз всплывала в разговоре, и хоть после отъезда из Намада Стайлз больше не видел охотников за его головой, сама мысль о том, что Дерек будет рисковать собой ради этого нелепого титула, который Стайлзу не нужен, вызывала отторжение.

Стайлз знал, что не создан для жизни джентльмена, как и не был создан для гарема. В Америке он был счастлив. Рядом с Дереком, Скоттом и его разросшейся семьей, и даже рядом с острым на язык Джорданом. Это его люди, его дом и его семья.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Ты в праве не принимать титул. Конечно, есть земля и доход, который ты не сможешь получить без титула, но у Герцога была куча денег и помимо родовых земель. Фабрики, счета в банке, драгоценности – и теперь они твои. Питер очень хочет, чтобы ты взял их. В память о твоем отце, без каких бы то ни было условий.

— Только деньги? Без брака с Энолой или другой английской леди? Титула и всего прочего?

— Да. Питер догадался о твоем… о нашем нежелании вступать в брак по одиночке.

Стайлз скорчил дурашливую физиономию.

— Звучит привлекательно, деньги нам нужны. Я бы хотел отремонтировать загоны и нанять кухарку. Мы могли бы не хвататься за любое предложение и пожить для себя.

— Сначала нужно тебя постричь и сшить хороший костюм.

— Мы едем в Лондон? – с радостью спросил Стайлз.

— Да, детка, мы едем в Лондон.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Глоссарий:
> 
> Эфенди, бей — уважительное обращение;  
> Эмир — управляющий небольшой территориальной частицей;  
> Халиф — «заместитель» Пророка на земле;  
> Икбал — любовница/фаворитка;  
> Баттаджи – чернорабочий;  
> Ченг — музыкальный инструмент;  
> Хаммам – баня;  
> Дзагшин – разновидность шаровар;  
> Фередже — верхняя одежда;  
> Каис — удлиненная рубашка;  
> Куфия - мужской головной платок;  
> Хабиб — друг, любимый;  
> Махр — часть денег или собственности, которую жених выплачивает будущей жене;  
> Сига — брачный договор;  
> Зифаф — передача невесты жениху;  
> Валима — сборище, торжество;  
> Никах — брачная ночь молодоженов;  
> Ландо – открытая карета;  
> Литтл-Бигхорн — битва, в которой индейцы одержали победу;


End file.
